Entrañable Pérfido
by Serenity Kou
Summary: Capitulo XIV :FINAL: :UA: La delicadeza de un matrimonio se pone a prueba en el momento que aquella que tuvo como nombre existencia regresa buscando respuestas para su propio ser, convirtiéndolo a él en un entrañable pérfido.
1. Bienvenida cortesía

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•. _ENTRAÑABLE_ _PÉRFIDO_ .•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_I_ •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:_ BIENVENIDA_ _CORTESÍA_ :•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"_No importa, te aseguro que no importa. Solo quiero que no te vayas. No te vayas porque si lo haces sé que no regresaras."_

"_Necesito esta respuesta……por favor."_

"_Se que la encontraras y no será la mejor para mi. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede que no regreses?"_

"_Ese……es el riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar."_

– • • –

"…Señorita…" Era la tercera vez que el llamado de la azafata no tenia resultados. "Señorita." Hasta que un ligero movimiento finalmente logro captar la atención de la mujer en el asiento 24C.

"¿Si?"

"Es la segunda llamada del piloto, ¿Seria tan amable de ajustar su cinturón?"

"Si, claro." Sus propios pensamientos le habían prohibido tener contacto con el mundo exterior a ellos. Ligeramente le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a su compañera de hilera.

Y es que sus pensamientos se habían quedado en la pequeña discusión que tuvo antes de salir de casa. Culpabilidad la inundo al haber levantado la voz de esa manera. Pero ahora, estando ya a cientos de millas de distancia, no podía disculparse personalmente.

Su estomago se revolvió un poco al sentir la inesperada turbulencia. El avión comenzaba a bajar, lo cual significaba su muy cercano arribo a la inconfundible ciudad de Tokyo.

Cerró los ojos y espero a que el avión terminara de causarle todas esas sensaciones. No paso mucho para que sintiera las ruedas del avión tocar tierra firme.

Suspiro aliviada.

Había llegado a casa. O al menos……la ciudad que en algún momento fue su hogar.

Pasaron minutos antes de que los pasajeros terminaran de bajar. Ella fue la última, no llevaba prisa. Tan solo se sintió feliz de volver a estar en ese país de nuevo.

Camino lento. Dentro de la agitada monotonía que se vive dentro del aeropuerto, la gente camina apresuradamente olvidando mirar a su alrededor. Ella prefiere ser precavida. Cada quien tiene su tiempo, sus pasos y sus propios motivos para estar ahí.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

No lo entendía, lleva más de media hora esperando. Su amiga había prometido ir por ella, ¿Por qué no estaba ya ahí?

"¿Serena?"

Su nombre fue mencionado perfectamente, tanto que ella no dudo en girar abruptamente para encontrar a quien iría por ella. "¡Michiru!" Corrió hacia ella y la embrazo calurosamente.

Finalmente las dos se abrazaron, reconociéndose mutuamente. Fue un saludo fraternal, tanto que lagrimas inundaron los ojos de ambas. A pesar de los años que había sin mantener una relación más que por teléfono, ambas pudieron reconocerse instantáneamente, teniendo en mente solamente el vago recuerdo de cuando eran niñas.

"Serena……tanto…tanto tiempo." La recién llegada, apartando su larga coleta aguamarina de su hombro, tomo las manos de su amiga para apartarlas. "Eres, eres alguien completamente diferente."

"Bueno eso es algo que tengo que reconocer…ambas ya no somos las pequeñas que peleaban por ser la líder." Sonrió afectuosamente. "Te extrañe, Michiru."

Su amiga, impidiendo que sus ojos se llenaran de más lágrimas, soltó las manos de la recién llegada. "Anda, vamos, mi esposo espera por nosotras en el auto." Pero Serena no se movió. "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Te casaste, Michiru?"

"Bueno……eso fue algo repentino pero te aseguro que te contare todo a detalle. Llevamos dos semanas de casados."

"¡Dos semanas!" Exclamo sorprendida. "Michiru, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? De haberlo sabido nunca te hubiese pedido alojamiento."

"¿Bromeas? Nada me hace más feliz en este momento que volver a verte. Además…" Prefirió callar y fingir una sonrisa.

"¿Además, que?"

"Olvidado." Tomo una de las dos maletas. "Vamos, te lo presentare."

Serena la siguió.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Ambas llegaron al auto. Michiru abrió la puerta del chofer. "Baja, te presentare a mi amiga."

Él espero unos segundos más a que su molestia no fuera captada por su pareja. Un hombre poco expresivo pero con una sonrisa fingida encantadora. Él, a comparación de su esposa, no olvido tan fácilmente la discusión que ella sostuvo antes de bajar de ese auto. Discusión que tuvo como tema principal la llegada de esa mujer a quien su esposa llama amiga. Él mismo había dicho que eso no le molestaba, pero la realidad era diferente.

Optando por no importarle más lo que la invitada pensara de su rostro malhumorado, bajo del auto con una incomoda sonrisa en sus labios.

Serena giro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, señal de que él había bajado.

"…Su nombre es Serena." Finalizo Michiru.

Pero tanto la sonrisa, como la molestia de ese hombre desvanecieron al instante. Sus ojos, sin él haberse dado cuenta, se volvieron inexpresivos.

"Serena, él es mi esposo. Te presento a Seiya." Sonrió dulcemente la mujer de las introducciones.

Pero la mujer de serafines y perfectos rizos dorados, perdiendo fuerza, dejo caer su pequeña maleta de mano.

Ambas miradas índigos fueron como un imán que se conecta a otro.

"¿Serena?" La mano de la cabecilla de ese encuentro levanto la pequeña maleta que su amiga había dejado caer. Sus ojos aguamarina instantáneamente se detuvieron en su pareja. "Seiya, no seas descortés. ¿No saludaras?"

La primera en reaccionar y arrebatar su mirada de la de él fue la recién introducida. "Lo…lo siento…" Se disculpo mientras volvía a tomar su maleta de mano. "Tsu – Tsukino……Serena……mucho gusto." Levanto la mano amablemente para que fuera estrechada por quien acababa de presentársele formalmente.

Pero él, contrario a ella, no aparto su mirada inexpresiva de ella. "Seiya." Dijo a secas en el momento que estrecho manos con ella, pero el contacto tan solo duro menos de dos segundos. La incomodidad de ese contacto no permitió un saludo más formal.

Serena tomo una de sus maletas.

"Seiya, ¿Por qué no la ayudas?"

Él solo se cruzo de brazos pero sin quitar la mirada de la mujer que inútilmente intentaba subir una de sus dos maletas a la parte trasera del automóvil.

"Seiya." Volvió a pedir su pareja.

Petición que hizo que él dejara de recargarse en el auto y llegara junto a la mujer que tenía dificultades por subir una sola maleta. "A un lado." Susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara. Su manera de decirle que le ayudaría no era la mejor y no deseaba que su compañera escuchara lo descortés que estaba siendo con su amiga.

Las maletas subieron satisfactoriamente y los tres subieron al auto. "¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Serena a comer primero?" Sugirió Michiru.

Seiya, teniendo el auto en reversa, se detuvo antes de salir del estacionamiento. Levanto un poco el rostro para ver a través del espejo retrovisor. La vio a ella, a quien se había sentado en el asiento trasero, pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso. "Tengo trabajo."

"¡Seiya!" Michiru sentencio junto con la mirada.

Serena levanto el rostro para encontrar una mirada nada amable sobre ella. Mirada que no duro más de dos segundos. Entendió la indirecta. "No te preocupes, Michiru, ya he comido en el avión y……y las horas de vuelo me han dejado fatigada."

Sin más, el auto fue manejado.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"¿Qué te parece?"

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta en su totalidad, Serena entro observando detalladamente la decoración de la habitación que ocuparía. "Es hermosa." Musito, no siendo necesario que su voz tuviera un tono más alto.

"Espero que puedas sentirte como en casa. Descansa, dijiste que estabas agotada, mañana hablaremos hasta más no poder. Quiero saber todo lo que ha sido de ti y esa inmensa razon que te hizo regresar a Tokyo después de años de ausencia. Yo misma no puedo esperar a que despiertes."

Serena sonrió sentándose sobre la cama. "Claro. Hablaremos de todo eso y de…" Inevitablemente dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta en cuanto Seiya entro dejando ambas maletas en la entrada, no molestándose a entrar más. "…de cómo ha sido tu vida durante este tiempo." Finalizo su oración.

"Yo no tengo mucho que relatar, creo que de mi sabes todo." Michiru sonrió en el momento que volteo hacia la puerta, notando que Seiya acababa de salir. "Bueno, casi todo."

Pero Serena no sonrió del todo. "Michiru, gracias por el acogimiento."

"Ni lo menciones. Estoy feliz de volver a hablar contigo sin que se interponga una línea telefónica y cientos de millas de distancia."

"Gracias."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

Pasaba de la media noche. A pesar de los cientos de intentos fallidos, los ojos de Serena no pudieron mantenerse cerrados por más de diez segundos. Finalmente opto por levantarse de la cama y tomar su botella de agua solo para encontrarla vacía.

Necesitaba agua. Ella no puede dormir sin agua.

Lentamente abrió la puerta para poder ver por una rendija que el pequeño pasillo estuviera desierto. Se sentía como una ladrona solo por un poco de agua. Abrió completamente y corrió a las escaleras para bajar a la cocina.

Respiro aliviada en cuanto llego a su destino, pero su respiración se corto en cuanto entro. Intento sonreír pero no pudo y opto por tontamente mostrar su botella vacía.

"So – solo vine por un poco de agua."

Con un movimiento de mano, él señalo el refrigerador. Pero desde el momento en el que ella entro, hasta los pasos que tuvo que dar para llegar al aparato, Seiya no aparto sus ojos de ella.

Una vez que su botella fue llenada satisfactoriamente, Serena recorrió los mismos pasos para llegar a la salida, pero se detuvo estando bajo el marco de la puerta. Volteo a ver a quien tomaba de una taza. Entendió que había sido él quien la detuvo con la mirada al no haberla alejado de ella en ningún momento.

Segundos después, fue Seiya quien se atrevió a bajar el rostro al no poder soportar más el peso de esa mirada.

Pero en el segundo que Seiya bajo el rostro, Serena entendió el porque. Se quedo en el mismo lugar, esperando a que posiblemente él volviera a mirarla…pero no fue así. Le gustaron esos ojos.

"Buenas noches." Susurro deseando que él dejara de ver su bebida y levantara el rostro para volver a verla. Pero él no lo hizo, así como tampoco respondió.

Finalmente Seiya se levanto de su lugar y llevo su taza al lava trastos. Se dirigió a la salida pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que ella se mantenía de pie, bloqueando la salida. No se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, así que opto por solo esperar a que se moviera. Ella no lo hizo.

Esta vez fue Serena quien bajo el rostro al ver la pesadez de esa mirada.

"¿Po –?"

"No." Interrumpió él antes de que ella dijera algo. "No necesito escuchar nada. Solo necesito que te apartes."

En lugar de apartarse, Serena se atrevió a volver a ver los ojos que pesaban sobre ella. "¿Es tarde, verdad?"

"Muy tarde." Musito él secamente.

"¿Es difícil despertar?"

"Lo difícil…..es soñar."

Esa ultima palabra cayo sobre Serena como un balde de agua fría. Tanto que su rostro cayó al instante. "No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué es difícil?"

Seiya solo movió la cabeza. "Olvídalo."

Serena asintió con una muy mala fingida sonrisa. "Es tonto de mi parte pedir una disculpa por estar aquí."

Seiya quiso sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo. "No necesito escuchar una. Al menos no necesito escucharlo después de seis años. Las puertas se han cerrado."

Serena movió la cabeza, aceptando lo que se le acababa de decir. "Todo esto es tan…..tan confuso para mi. Tenia todo claro para cuando estuviera en aquel aeropuerto, saludando a mi mejor amiga. Sabia mi única razon para este viaje pero…" Volvió a bajar el rostro. "…Pero todo cambio…cuando te vi ahí, junto a ella, junto a mi mejor amiga, presentantote como su…" Ni siquiera pudo mencionar esa palabra. "Me sentí una tonta."

Seiya también asintió, aceptando la confesión. "En otro momento me hubiese importado, Serena. Ya no. Ya no es necesario que intentes dar una explicación. Ya no soy el mismo de ayer. Ignoraba que eras tú su amiga y que seria a ti a quien recogería en el aeropuerto, pero de haberlo sabido……posiblemente hubiese intentado no mostrar cara de estupido en cuanto te vi."

"Nunca imagine encontrarte tan rápido. Te aseguro que estoy dispuesta a dar todas mis respuestas. Me encantaría decirte todo lo que inútilmente practique en aquel avión. Practique tanto que ahora todo se ha borrado de mi mente. Practique arduamente para que no me derrumbara al volverte a ver. Pero ahora, ahora no se si valió la pena. Todo se destruyo Seiya. Todo se derrumbo en el momento que te vi junto a ella. Me es difícil asimilar que compartes una habitación con ella. ¿Crees que eso me deja dormir en este momento? ¿Crees que –? ¿– Que no me estoy atormentando en este momento?" Bajo el rostro para sonreír sutilmente. "Creo que he arruinado todo…imaginando que podría solucionar algo. Te diría todo lo que estoy pensando……pero solo si no supiera que ella duerme en esta casa. Posiblemente si ella hubiese mencionado tu nombre en algún momento……en este momento yo no estaría aquí."

Seiya volvió a mover la cabeza para que ella entendiera que todo estaba bien. "Buenas noches." Paso junto a ella rozando su brazo por el espacio tan limitado.

"Pero no pude soportarlo." Musito Serena al saberlo a tres pasos lejos de ella. Confeso confirmando lo que acababa de decir.

Seiya se detuvo al instante y aun dándole la espalda, bajo el rostro. "Yo tampoco, Serena." Serena volteo rápido al escuchar eso. Volteo solo para verlo de espaldas a ella. "Pero la cobardía llego y ahora es muy tarde para arreglar eso."

"¿Y te sirvió?"

"No, pero ahora no es necesario que sirva de algo. Mi vida es la que ahora ves. Tú has hecho lo mismo lejos de aquí. Ninguno de los dos dejara de ser como éramos, pero a la vez ninguno de los dos somos como solíamos ser."

"Tuve miedo." Susurro casi inaudiblemente. Al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a verla, Serena no hizo mas que abrazarse a si misma.

"Yo no." Aclaro él firmemente. Encogió los hombros para que ella viera que ya no importaba. "Yo no, Serena."

Serena se atrevió a caminar hasta detenerse frente a él y se lleno de valor para volver a verlo a los ojos. A los ojos que ahora expresaban el dolor aun existente, a pesar de que las palabras dijeran lo contrario. "Fue difícil."

"Serena." Seiya la tomo por los hombros para encararla firmemente. "Serena, ya no importa. Tú y yo ya no nos debemos más explicaciones."

Serena no quiso dejar de ver la mentira en los ojos frente a ella. Sonrió tiernamente. "¿T……te enamoraste?" Pregunto temerosa.

Seiya soltó sus hombros y giro el rostro levemente para no verla mas. "S…si, Serena, me enamore." Pasó junto a ella una vez más para dirigirse a las escaleras.

"¡Mentira!" Exclamo antes de que él subiera. Seiya, sorprendido, volteo una vez mas.

"No necesito que me creas."

"Claro que lo necesitas y te sientes aliviado de que lo sepa."

Seiya rió en silencio. "Hablas con la confianza que te falto aquel día, pero ahora no la necesitas, al menos aquí…no. Puedes irte mañana mismo y mi vida continuara como hasta ahora lo ha sido. Tu estadía aquí no cambia nada. ¿No ves acaso que soy realmente feliz?"

"No. Lo único que puedo ver es una enorme bola de mentiras. Lo único que pude ver fue tu expresión, tal igual a la mía, cuando nos presentaron. Y mientes, claro que mientes porque –"

Seiya frunció el ceño. "Estas hablando con el _esposo_ de tu mejor amiga, que no se te olvide eso." Su rostro fue serio en cuanto recordó eso.

Serena por el contrario solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No." Confeso molesta. "Estoy hablando con el hombre que significo _mi_ vida." Mas que molesta, su mirada de momento mostró la melancolía que hasta ahora había sabido ocultar.

"¿Es esta la amistad que le ofreces?"

Serena camino hacia él. "Ella es mi amiga y yo seria incapaz de hacerla sufrir, no quiero que dudes de eso. Perder su amistad me dolería……pero no estoy segura de mi misma. Ver la duda en tu rostro me hace a _mí_ dudar. Solo quiero saber si puedo ser capaz de irme de aquí sin encontrar mis propias respuestas. Lo veo en tus ojos, ¿Puedes tú verlo en los míos?"

Seiya sonrió tristemente. "Algún día entenderás que se vuelve a vivir después de morir." Sin más, subió para dirigirse a la habitación que comparte con su esposa.

Serena finalmente dejo caer un par de lágrimas. Lo vio, vio en aquellos ojos el dolor aun existente. Él murió por su culpa. Y se sintió culpable. Pero mas que culpable, sentía que finalmente podía llorar por él, ante él y, posiblemente, también con él.

"_¿Por qué ella, Seiya?" _Se pregunto a ella misma. _"¿Dónde, como y cuando…la conociste?" _Bajo el rostro para ver la fuerza que habían creado sus manos con la botella de agua ahora rota.

Pero él le grito con una sola mirada lo que ella había ido a buscar, de eso estaba completamente segura.

•

**X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X**

**_¡Hola!_**

Usualmente intento mantener mis historias actualizadas, claro eso es excluyendo la única que he olvidado por meses "Cruithne", pero prometo que la retomare.

Esta vez fue un poco difícil no escribir esta nueva historia, posiblemente celebrándome a mi misma mis _tres_ años en fan fiction. Confesare que esta era la razon por el repentino final de "Eternamente Mía."

Lo siento, esta historia la había deseado subir hace ya más de un mes pero me fue imposible cuando me vi atrapada en cientos de proyectos a la vez. Me era difícil intentar subirla, pero finalmente lo logre.

Espero que puedan acompañarme durante esta historia, la cual intentare mantener actualizada. Gracias por dejarme imaginar, crear y compartir.

♥ **_.•. Serenity_** **_• Kou .•. ♥_**


	2. Cambiando Planes

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•. **_**ENTRAÑABLE**__**PÉRFIDO**_** .•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**II**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**CAMBIANDO**_ _**PLANES**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Seiya miro el pasillo que conecta las habitaciones antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿A donde vas a esta hora?" Tomo a Serena del brazo antes de que ella atravesara la puerta.

"Que – te – importa." Recalco cada palabra con fuerza. Forcejeo para soltar su brazo. "¿Qué haces _tu_ aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo con tu esposa?"

"Serena, esta bien……disculpa por lo que dije esta tarde no fue mi intenci –"

"Por supuesto que fue tu intención, Seiya. Escucha, lo que fui para ti ya quedo atrás. Lo que ahora haces que yo sienta por ti es solo lastima por ser tan desafortunado. A comparación tuya, yo nunca me arrepentí de lo que hice."

"¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad……lo volverías a hacer?"

"Por supuesto que si. Seiya, mi vida nunca dependió de ti. Yo supe muy bien lo que hice pero si de algo me tengo que arrepentir……es de no haberlo echo antes."

"¿Y por que no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes de que yo te pidiera que nos fuéramos?"

"Po – porque me di cuenta que no estaba dispuesta arruinar mi vida a tu lado. Me equivoque."

Seiya rió, rió con ironía, rió con dolor. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Se acerco a ella. "¿Por qué?" Con fuerza tomo ambos sus brazos y la agito para que lo encarara. "¡Por que! ¿Por qué dejarme esperando? ¿Por qué dejaste que sufriera como idiota, culpándome por pensar que había echo algo mal?" Dejo de agitarla al entender que no obtendría nada con esa reacción. "Tu no sabes todo lo que significaste para mi."

Serena bajo levemente el rostro. "Ya no importa." Musito dentro de la tensión ya acumulada.

"¿No te importa?"

"No."

Sin decir más, Seiya apretó sus mejillas y acerco su rostro al de ella. La beso como había deseado hacerlo desde que la vio en aquel aeropuerto. Serena se aferro a su camiseta para atraerlo mas hacia ella, pero en el momento que ella hizo eso, Seiya se separo.

"¿Lo ves?" Limpio su labio. "Aun continuas desnudando tu alma ante mi."

Serena mordió su labio inferior maldiciéndose por lo que acababa de hacer. Había negado todo lo que había dicho. Él ya no era el mismo, recordó.

"Eres tan impulsivo. Espero haber satisfecho tu eterno sueño."

Seiya estuvo a punto de volver a enloquecer.

"¿Seiya…Serena?" Ambos se miraron un par de segundos antes de subir las escaleras con la mirada. "¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?"

Serena sonrió tiernamente. "Baje porque escuche ruido. Imagine que alguien había entrado."

"¿Tu sola? Eso pudo ser muy peligroso."

"E – estaba por subir ya."

"¿No es tu amiga toda una heroína?" Pregunto Seiya sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a Michiru.

"Buenas noches, Michiru. Buenas noches…Seiya." La ironía con la que su nombre fue mencionado solo pudo ser captada por él.

"Buenas noches, Serena. Por favor no hagas cosas que te puedan poner en peligro."

Michiru tomo la mano de su esposo.

Al saberlos ya en su habitación, Serena cayó sobre sus rodillas. Limpio sus labios pero sus dedos terminaron trazaron cada línea que él había besado. Mentalmente continuaba reprendiéndose por lo que había hecho.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

– • • –

"_Y dime Serena, ¿__Actualmente tienes novio?"_

_Seiya detuvo el bocado que estaba por dar al escuchar la pregunta echa por Michiru. Él mismo enfoco sus zafiros en la invitada de su esposa._

"_N –" Serena __calló al no estar segura ella misma de la respuesta que estaba por dar._

"_Tu amiga parece __incomoda por no poder responderte, Michiru. Posiblemente su vida privada la quiera mantener fuera de esta mesa. Mejor así, porque a mi personalmente no me interesa estar presente en sus conversaciones."_

"_Seiya."_

"_No, Michiru, deja que diga lo que quiera. Yo tampoco quiero decir nada estando él presente, lo siento."_

– • • –

Y pensar que ella misma había viajado solamente para volver a buscarlo, pero ahora él era alguien completamente diferente. Él no era mas el hombre que esperaba alguna vez volver a ver.

La noche que ella llego se había confesado, pero él se había mostrado diferente. Ahora, a una semana de su llegada, era él quien le reclamaba constantemente a espaldas de su amiga.

Era la tercera vez que Serena miraba el teléfono, lo tomo y de inmediato marco más de trece números seguidos. Pacientemente y con manos temblorosas espero a que alguna voz se escuchara por el auricular.

"_Hello."_

Serena suspiro. "Hola." Musito sabiendo que no seria necesario volver a repetir su saludo.

"_¿Se – Serena?"_

"Si, ¿Co – como estas, como están?"

"_¿Serena por que no __habías llamado? Dijiste que lo harías en cuanto llegaras, estaba muy preocupado por ti."_

Serena sonrió por esas palabras. Había necesitado sentirse importante para alguien. "Lo siento, me fue imposible. Han pasado tantas cosas que –" Enmudeció al recordar la razon más importante para esa llamada. "Necesito saber como –"

"_Todo esta bien.__ Sabes que todo esta bien. Lo que quiero saber es cuando regresaras."_

"No lo se."

"_Necesito que __estés aquí. Pero sobre todo, necesito que regreses con la respuesta que haría a mas de uno feliz."_

"Te aseguro que la tendrás, para eso estoy aquí."

"_¿Hay __algún teléfono al que pueda llamarte en caso de emergencia? Sabes que lo necesitare."_

"Prefiero ser yo quien te llame, no quiero abusar de la amabilidad de mi amiga."

"_Pero __–"_

"Prefiero mantener esto así por ahora."

"_¿Y Seiya?"_

Serena estuvo por responder pero en cuanto volteo, sus ojos se encontraron con otros observándola desde la puerta. "Pu – puedo……te llamo después. Adiós." Con un click acabo con una conversación inconclusa.

"No tenias porque haber cortado tu llamada, no era necesario." Seiya continúo su camino a las escaleras.

"Imagine que estarías trabajando."

"Lo estaba, hasta que tuve que regresar. ¿Necesitas mas explicaciones?"

Serena movió la cabeza. Seiya subió.

Serena se llevo una mano a la frente, la última pregunta que se le hizo antes de que ella cortara la comunicación la dejo pensativa.

Las cosas estaban saliendo mal y ni siquiera pudo decir la verdadera razon de su llamada. Decidida y molesta a la vez subió las escaleras.

"Tengo que hablar contigo." Expresó al ver a Seiya salir de su habitación.

"¿Ahora?"

"Si, ahora."

"Tendrá que ser después, ahora llevo prisa."

Serena se interpuso en su camino antes de que él decidiera avanzar. "Tiene que ser ahora. Es impor……necesito decirte porque estoy aquí."

Seiya levanto el brazo para ver su reloj. "Lo siento, cualquier cosa que estés por decir tendrá que esperar." La tomo del brazo para moverla y seguir su camino escaleras abajo.

"Sei –" Seria imposible detenerlo. La velocidad que él llevaba lo decía todo.

Estaba perdiendo tiempo, lo sabía. Posiblemente tendrá que utilizar otros medios para que él pueda escucharla.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

Deseaba no llegar a herirla, ¿Pero como no hacerlo si es su esposa?

"Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Serena sonrió al ver a Michiru levantarse de su asiento. "Visitando. Me encantaría conocer tu lugar de trabajo."

"Claro que si, Serena. Esta si que ha sido una sorpresa, ¿Cómo lograste llegar?"

"Puede que haya pasado algunos años fuera de Tokyo pero hay cosas que no cambian. Además estar todo el tiempo en casa es muy aburrido."

"¿Todo bien? ¿Te sucede algo?"

"Nada. Vamos, ¿Me mostraras el lugar?"

"Claro que si, sígueme."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

Uno de sus pacientes estaba recostado sobre el sofá de seda azul, hablando casi distante. Seiya escuchaba, pero a la vez no lo hacia del todo. Su propia mente no lo alejaba de la noche anterior. "¡Tres veces! Tres veces desperté en medio de la noche pensando lo mismo." El hombre gruñó.

"¿Huh?" Seiya regreso su atención al gimiente paciente.

"¿Seiya, esta bien?" Pregunto sentándose. "Parece un poco, no se, como si fuera a enfermar o algo parecido."

"No, estoy bien. Vaya, mire la hora que es, parece que nuestra cesión ha terminado." Seiya se levanto de su escritorio. "No olvide grabar todas las veces que despierte, en su diario. Y, ah, no olvide llegar temprano para la próxima."

Su paciente se levanto y estrecho manos con él. "Bien, lo haré. Hasta la próxima semana." El hombre salio despidiéndose, dejando a Seiya solo.

Él regreso a su escritorio y tomo el fólder siguiente. El intercomunicador sonó. "Doctor, su ultimo paciente ha llegado."

"Puede pasar, Kay." Seiya dio la orden en el momento que abrió el fólder. Sus ojos leyeron mas de diez veces, en un solo segundo, el titulo de ese archivo.

Tsukino Serena.

Fecha de nacimiento: Junio 30.

Edad: 25.

Género: Femenino.

Síntomas: –

"Buenas tardes……doctor." La puerta se cerró a espaldas de Seiya.

Él giro.

"Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Lo siento, se refiere a mi……doctor?" Se señalo a ella misma.

"Por favor, Serena." Camino hacia ella y le entrego el fólder. "No juegues con esto, solamente me haces perder el tiempo. Tiempo que puede ser utilizado en una persona que realmente necesite la hora."

Serena no tomo el fólder y lo dejo caer. "Perdón, pero siento que no estoy hablando con un profesional. Imagine que conocería a un excelente psicólogo, tal y como me habían dicho, pero parece que me equivoque." Seiya la detuvo antes de que ella diera media vuelta.

"Esta bien, lo siento." Recogió de nuevo el fólder.

"No pude encontrar una mejor manera para poder hablar contigo." Serena se dirigió al mismo sillón azul. Seiya hizo lo mismo, pero fue para sentarse detrás de su escritorio. "Esta vez no vine a discutir."

"Bien ya estas aquí. ¿De que es eso que has querido hablar?"

"Quiero aclarar las cosas contigo."

"¿Qué necesitas aclarar?"

"Me voy a casar." Musito.

Seiya se levanto de su asiento impresionado. "¿¡Que!?"

"Me voy a casar." Repitió más segura.

"¿Te vas a –?"

"Yo también tengo una vida, tengo un trabajo, tengo……tengo alguien esperando por mi."

"Si te vas a casar… ¿Por qué estas aquí? Si hay alguien esperando por ti, ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Tan solo necesitaba asegurarme que tuvieras las respuestas que siempre esperaste. Necesitaba dejarte fuera de mi mente. Necesitaba asegurarme que puedo continuar sin ti. Ahora se que tu vida no pudo ser mejor. Tu vida es perfecta, con el trabajo perfecto, la casa perfecta, los amigos perfectos, pero sobretodo……con la esposa perfecta."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿De un día a otro apareces en mi vida y de repente te vas con una tonta disculpa como si no estuviera yo mismo peleando internamente por no ir a tu habitación por la noche y reclamarte todo lo que por años tuve que contener?"

Serena continuaba observando la placa con el nombre de él sobre el escritorio. Por un instante se pregunto si realmente se arrepentía de lo que había echo. "No." Sonrió, acto que sorprendió a Seiya. "No me arrepiento."

Él sabía a lo que se refería, pero había deseado escuchar otra respuesta. "Te espere…pero nunca llegaste."

Su sonrisa no desaparecía y finalmente sus ojos dejaron de observar la placa de ese doctor. "Pero quise regresar y compartir contigo muchas alegrías. Pude arrepentirme después y volver dándote mil excusas pero si lo hubiera echo…" Se acerco a él y con la ternura que había evitado, tomo sus dos manos. "Seiya, si yo hubiera regresado o si hubiese asistido a nuestro lugar acordado……no seria tu nombre el que estuviera impreso ahí." Señalo la placa.

Seiya soltó sus manos de inmediato. Ese contacto le produjo descargas a su corazón. "¿F – fue eso? ¿Pensaste que esto era mi mayor deseo?"

"No me arrepiento." Encogió ambos hombros. "Eres feliz……y eso era todo lo que yo siempre desee."

Seiya la tomo por los hombros. "¿Era eso? ¿Me cambiaste por ver un estupido sueño realizado? ¿Acaso nunca entendiste que siempre fuiste _tu_ mi mayor anhelo?"

"Michiru es una gran mujer."

"¿Qué?" La soltó sorprendido por haber escuchado ese nombre.

"Ella es el regalo que la vida te obsequio para recompensar mi daño."

"Siempre pensé que mi regalo llegaría a ser tu regreso. Te aseguro que dejaría todo por ti de nuevo……si tu me lo pi –" Ella coloco una mano sobre sus labios.

Sonrió. "Lo se. Lo se, Seiya. Siempre lo supe, por eso regrese. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado."

"No, no lo sabes. Nada ha cambiado porque –"

"Seiya, Michiru esta embarazada."

Seiya retrocedió impactado por una noticia que no esperaba, mucho menos de labios de ella. "¿Q – que?"

"Me lo dijo hoy." A pesar de intentar aparentarlo detrás de una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "También tendrás la familia perfecta."

¿Eso era todo? ¿Era ahí en donde terminaba toda esperanza?

Serena regreso al sillón azul para tomar su bolso. "Agradezco, al igual que lo hice con Michiru, el alojamiento en su casa."

Seiya corrió a ella antes de que estuviera por girar la perilla de la puerta. "No te vayas." Susurro a su odio mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse sobre su cintura. Serena bajo el rostro y observo esas manos aferrarse mutuamente para no dejarla ir. "No quiero perderte de nuevo. No me dejes otra vez." Suplico.

Lo escucho sollozar detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos y una imagen mostrando el rostro de quien la espera en otro lugar apareció en su mente. "Te deseo lo mejor, Seiya." Coloco sus manos sobre las de él. "Perdóname." Susurro antes de separar con sus manos las de él para que la dejara ir. Abrió la puerta y salio.

Al entrar al elevador por fin dejo caer esas lágrimas suprimidas. Pero mentalmente se preguntaba si ese perdón había sido para la persona que había dejado atrás o para quien la espera pacientemente en otro lugar.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Quién espera a Serena en otro lugar? ¿Tienen alguna idea?

**X – ****X**

**SERENA BOMBON **– Claro que si, no me puedo quejar del tiempo que llevo en esta página pero sobre todo de mis historias. Para mi cada una ha sido especial en su propia manera. Agradezco tu primer comentario para esta historia.

**Gabyhyatt **– Completamente de acuerdo contigo. Muchas veces se me ha recordado eso de 'que pequeño es el mundo' y quise basarme en eso. Agradezco que hayas comentado en el pasado primer capitulo.

**Mtj****f18 **– Si, se que es raro pero tomar esa decisión fue inspiración del capitulo en donde Seiya entra al camerino de Michiru. Pero aquí todo esta bajo mi control, eso espero.

**tUsKi Ai KoU **– En realidad el problema no es vivir bajo un mismo techo, sino los problemas que Serena misma llevo y dejo. Espero aclarar eso mejor en el próximo capitulo. Agradezco tu comentario a mi primer capitulo.

**Devil Azul** – Agradezco que planees seguir esta historia, lo que no quiero es llegar a defraudar esa confianza que tienen en mi al subir otro capitulo. Siento que estoy perdiendo algo al escribir y no se que es.

**Erill** – Al contrario, gracias a ti por darme ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Realmente yo más que nadie espera que esta historia pueda seguir como la tenia planeado. Gracias por, una vez más, acompañarme en otra historia.

**Resuri-chan **– Bueno hay que tener en cuenta que esto recién comienza y por el momento _todo_ es posible. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y mientras tenga tiempo continuare haciendo lo que mas me gusta, escribir.

**Ydiel **– Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para esta historia. Intentare mantenerla actualizada tan pronto como pueda salir de mis finales. Espero poder continuar esta drama tal y como me lo había propuesto.

**Antotis **– Espero poder mantener ese interés vivo. Gracias por tu comentario a mi primer capitulo.

**ORKIDEA **– Toda la idea en general tendrá su momento. Gracias por tu interés y por tus buenos deseos para mi historia. Intentare mantenerla tal y como se espera.

**Adr****i **– Mantendré las actualizaciones tan pronto y pueda terminar mis finales. Me alegra saber que el primer capitulo te agrado, espero poder seguir así. Gracias por tu comentario al mi primer capitulo.

**X –**** X**

♥ _**.•. **__**Serenity**_ _**• **__**Kou**__** .•. ♥**_


	3. Encontrando Subterfugio

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**III**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•** _**ENCONTRANDO**_ _**SUBTERFUGIO**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Michiru, por favor…"

"Es solo que…no lo se, imagine que reaccionarias diferente."

"Perdóname, es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar."

Michiru se tiro a sus brazos.

•

•

Y la era. Era una noticia genial, la mejor. La ocasión era la que tenia la enorme diferencia de convertir una sonrisa en una simple expresión.

Él siempre quiso tener un hijo, ¿Quién no? Se trataba de su primogénito.

Pero a pesar de la genial noticia, su pérfida mente aun continuaba viajando junto con la mujer que había estado dentro de esa misma habitación. Habitación que aun conservaba su aroma. Era sentirse en el paraíso sin alas.

Era sentarse en una cama que había deseado estar…pero con ella. Era tomar una almohada con el olor de los rizos que reposaron en ella.

Ráfaga.

Así fue como ella regreso a su vida y se fue de la misma manera, dejándolo a él solamente con el deseo de obtener otro beso. Quizás otro y otro mas hasta no parar.

Era tonto pensar de esa manera y aferrarse a una almohada que podía denominar como único recuerdo.

Decidido a dejarla ir, tal y como ella lo hizo con él, Seiya se levanto de la cama.

Pero el mundo se detuvo en cuanto sus ojos se percataron de la pequeña fotografía que se ocultaba debajo de esa almohada.

La tomo.

La observo.

Pero mas que observar a una sonriente Serena, sus ojos se enfocaron mas en sus brazos y alrededor de quien los mantenía.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"¡Serena!"

Serena instantáneamente se dejo abrazar por su amiga. "Mina, lamento no haber llamado pero te dije que este viaje seria rápido."

"Oh, pero si no soy quien deseaba escuchar tu hermosa voz. ¿Y bien, como te fue? Me entere que le llamaste a mi hermano, lo supe porque su humor cambio repentinamente e imagine que habías sido tu la responsable."

Serena solo se limito a sonreír. "¿Y bien, donde esta Zik?" Pregunto casi de inmediato.

"¿Sera?" Una pequeña cabeza se asomo por la puerta de la cocina.

Serena coloco sus manos a sus costados. "No me llamo Sera, niño malcriado."

"Serena." Su amiga intento interferir.

"¿Y bien, me extrañaste?" Su rostro paso de uno falso molesto a uno medio sonriente.

"No." Respondió el niño entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

Serena miro a su amiga. "¿Qué hice esta vez?"

"Serena, prefiero mantenerme lejos de esto."

"No, eres su niñera, mi mejor amiga, la hermana del hombre que me pretende. ¿Que he hecho tan mal que ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi propio hijo me llame mamá?"

Mina intento contenerse. "¿Realmente quieres saberlo?"

"Para eso lo estoy preguntando."

"Serena, mírate. Cada vez que hablas con él lo haces como si hablaras con un niño cualquiera. No le llamaste durante tu ausencia. Él espero."

"No pensé que fuera necesario. Él sabia que solo serian unos días."

"Serena, solo tiene seis años. Claro que espero tu llamada, él necesitaba que –"

"Él no necesita nada. Zik tiene todo lo que desea. Simplemente es caprichoso. ¿Por qué no entiende?"

"¿Bromeas? Tu no puedes esperar a que él entienda algo porque dentro del mundo que has formado para él solo existe esa tonta promesa que continuas alimentándole."

"No lo se, no es fácil. ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo venir con un manual? Cada vez que intento hacer algo bien…todo resulta siendo un fracaso. ¿Qué iba a saber yo como ser una buena madre soltera? Simplemente no estaba preparada. Hice todo lo que pude para cumplir mi promesa, juro que así fue…pero no pude."

"No me digas que Seiya…"

"Se caso."

"¿Se caso?"

"Michiru es el nombre, ¿Te resulta familiar?"

"¿Mi – Michiru?" Serena asintió. "¿Kaiou, tercer año, popular, algo rara y extremadamente…mejor amiga?"

"La misma."

"¿Quieres decir que estuviste en su casa? ¿En la casa de _ambos_?"

"¡Sorpresa!"

"Serena, lo siento mucho."

"Yo también, Mina. Pero lo que ahora me preocupa mas…" Volteo hacia la cocina. "Es saber como no romper el corazón de mi hijo."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"¿Seiya, no piensas dormir?"

"¿Te molesta la luz?"

"Pasan de las dos de la mañana, ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para leer?"

Seiya se levanto del pequeño sillón. "Descansa." Apago la luz y salio de la habitación.

En realidad no leía, ni siquiera sabia que libro tenia en manos. Era lo que había guardado dentro de ese libro lo que no lo dejaba dormir.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Sabes que puedes dejarlo aquí si quieres."

Serena dudo. "No, será mejor que lo lleve a casa. Posiblemente extrañara su habitación, ¿No es así?"

"No. Quiero quedarme con mama-Mina."

"No es lo que tu quieras. Vamonos." Serena le tomo la mano. Le molestaba que su hijo mencionara esa palabra, pero aun más que no fuera para ella.

Sin que Serena llegase a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió casi de golpe. "¡Serena!" Posiblemente un encuentro que ella hubiese deseado retrazar un poco mas se dio en el momento que fue atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

"Papá."

"¿Papá?" Serena empujo a quien la abrazaba. "¿Puedo saber por que mi hijo te llama así?"

"Te lo dije." Musito Mina a lo lejos.

"Porque eso seré. Seremos una familia y te prometo que llegare a ser el papá que él siempre ha esperado."

"Un momento. Algo esta mal aquí y esta vez estoy segura que no soy yo. Me voy una semana y mi hijo me trata como si no me conociera. Peor aun ya tiene una familia hermosa sin que yo forme parte de ella. ¿Qué te pasa, Darien? ¿Qué derecho tienes _tú_ para obligarlo a llamarte así? Tu no eres su papá."

"No imagine que te molestaría, además yo no lo obligue."

"Claro que me molesta. Me molesta porque tomas decisiones en su vida sin mi permiso." Continúo hacia la puerta.

"Esa reacción solo me deja pensar que nada resulto como deseabas."

Serena se detuvo. "Te equivocas. No siempre tienes la razón. Él viajara para conocerlo, lo prometió."

"No sabes mentir, Serena."

"No miento. Él viajara para conocer a Zik."

"¿En verdad, mamá?" Serena bajo el rostro para ver uno lleno de esperanza. "¿Mi papá regresara?"

Serena levanto el rostro y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Mina, quien comenzó a mover la cabeza levemente para que solo ella entendiera el mensaje. "L – lo prometí." Sonrió torpemente. "É – él lo prometió."

No estaba preparada, no para romper el corazón de esa pequeña y enorme sonrisa. No importaba que tuviera que mentir, ya lo ha hecho por seis años.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste aquí."

Era un silencio en el cual alguno de los dos tenia que tomar la iniciativa de romperlo o de lo contrario el otro jamás lo haría.

Serena sonrió al regresar viejos recuerdos.

"Aun no logro entender como se perdió aquella adolescente. Llegaste escapando de tus propios errores. De no haber sido por Mina nunca te hubiera conocido, solo por eso no me arrepiento de haberle pedido que regresara a casa."

Serena rió. "Si, nunca olvidare lo mucho que me ayudo cuando mas la necesite y aun lo sigue haciendo."

"¿Sabes que siempre te he aceptado tal y como eres, verdad?" Serena lo miro. "He aceptado tus errores y tus virtudes. Incluso continuaría aceptando ser solo un amigo en tu familia, en tu pequeña familia, con tal de poder permanecer a tu lado, a su lado. Pero, Serena, ¿Por qué continúas haciendo esto? ¿Por qué a él? He aprendido a conocerte, a aceptar absolutamente todo en lo que piensas y deseas, ¿Pero mentir? No hay ningún viaje y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?"

Intentar contradecir o volver a mentir ya seria inútil. Posiblemente, tal y como él le ha hecho saber, realmente la conoce mas de lo que ella cree. "¿Dejarlo ir? Yo no estoy haciendo esto por mí. Ni siquiera me atreví a arruinar el que comenzaba a ser un lindo matrimonio."

"Déjalo ir, Serena. Te lo pedí aquella vez y te lo volvería a pedir tantas veces sean necesarias…casate conmigo. Sabes que yo quiero a tu hijo como si fuera mío, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así. ¿Por qué continuas alimentando sus esperanzas con el fantasma de un padre, cuando yo puedo ocupar ese lugar?"

"Quizás solo me aferre a las promesas que había dejado atrás. Posiblemente todo hubiera sido diferente si yo hubiese sabido de mi estado antes de –"

"El _hubiera_ ya no existe. Ahora estas aquí, frente a mi, con tu hijo en su habitación, en tu propio departamento. No sueñes mas, Serena, porque las pesadillas las creas para él."

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que causas cuando logras enfurecerme?"

Él sonrió tenuemente. "¿Entonces……aceptas?"

Serena bajo el rostro.

"Sera, tengo hambre." El niño llego hasta el sofá para sentarse en medio de ambos.

"¿Qué les parece cenar fuera, aceptan?"

Zik sonrió y levanto el rostro para ver el de Serena. "¿Si?" Serena asintió, lo que causo que su hijo corriera de nuevo a su habitación para buscar su chaqueta.

"Acepto."

"Bien, los espero en el auto."

"Acepto." Repitió un poco más segura.

"¿Qué?"

"Te dije que regresaría con una respuesta y esta es mi respuesta……acepto."

"¿Aceptas?" Necesitaba estar seguro. Desde que la conoció, hace ya seis años, había deseado escuchar esa respuesta.

"A – acepto." Ya no necesitaba dudar.

Él tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella. "Gracias por dejarme formar parte de esta pequeña familia."

"¡Vamos!" El niño salio corriendo de nuevo y tomo la mano de ambos para que se pusieran de pie. "¡Vamos, mamí! ¡Vamos papa-Darien!"

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Estoy segura que Darien ya era un poco previsto, pero también estoy segura que Zik no lo era.

Espero que les guste como se va desarrollando la historia.

_**¡Gracias!**_

**X – X**

**Satory** – Gracias a ti por dejar comentario y que la historia te guste. Intentare continuar con las actualizaciones tan pronto como pueda. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Adri** – Espero que quien la esperaba haya sido la misma persona que ya tenias en mente. Estoy segura que si, creo que era un poco obvio. Tienes razon, todo a su tiempo y la historia de ellos se desarrollara poco a poco. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Mtjf18 **– Creo que la persona que la esperaba no era solo una, sino dos. Espero que la sorpresa haya sido grata para ustedes. Lamento lo de Darien, no pude evitarlo pero aun así espero que te continué agradando la historia.

**tUsKi Ai KoU **– De que se fue eso fue seguro. Creo que no era del todo quien hubieses esperado pero para todo hay un porque y espero que el de esta historia se vaya desarrollando tal y como los capítulos se actualicen y espero que te siga gustando.

**ORKIDEA **– Creo que lo de Darien era ya muy obvio pero estoy segura que lo del pequeño si fue una sorpresa, al menos espero que haya sido. Te aseguro que todo se vera lentamente para satisfacer cualquier pregunta. Gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios, te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudar la constancia de quienes siguen mis historias.

**Gabyhyatt **– Pero no te preocupes que de un momento a otro haré tu deseo realidad. En lo personal Andrew no es el que yo tampoco elegiría para sostener una relación con Serena. Espero que la continuación de esta historia te agrade.

**Erill **– Gracias por todos tus buenos deseos. Confesare que no era de dejarla ir, sino que ella _tenía_ que irse e imagino que después de leer este capitulo entenderás porque. Como sea que la historia se vaya desarrollando, me encantaría saber si te continúa agradando. Gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios.

**Serenalucy **– En efecto, era Darien pero también se trataba de ese alguien más. Intentare continuar con las actualizaciones tan pronto como pueda. Espero que te haya agradado el trama de este capitulo.

**Ydiel **– Actualización al día, espero que haya sido algo de lo que puedas decir que también te ha agradado. Gracias por tu interés en mi historia.

**SERENA BOMBON **– No te preocupes, se que puedo llegar a ser algo confusa para escribir. Por supuesto que con gusto responderé a cualquier duda que tengas, ¿A que te refieres con eso de que '_se empezaron a hablar nuevamente'_? Solo necesito que me aclares esa pregunta para poder responderla en su totalidad.

**Antotis **– Serena necesitaba decirle algo importante a Seiya pero no lo hizo porque se entero del embarazo de Michiru. Imagino que con este capitulo sabrás que era eso importante. Creeme que esto es muy complicado y posiblemente llegue a ponerse peor pero me gustan los retos. Espero que para los que leen la historia pueda seguir siendo agradable. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Devil Azul **– Si, quizás mi error por ahora ha sido no actualizar rápido mis historias, sobretodo si hablamos de "Cruithne" la cual es la única historia que, aparte de esta, tengo que terminar. Hago lo que puedo por intentar actualizar tan pronto como pueda pero a veces el tiempo se convierte en mi peor enemigo. Pero siempre agradezco a todos los que siguen mis historias por ser pacientes, así que gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios y por ser paciente al esperar un capitulo mas. Espero que este también te haya agradado.

**X –**** X**

♥ _**.•. **__**Serenity**_ _**• **__**Kou**__** .•. ♥**_


	4. Inquiriendo Sosiego

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ **•**

• _**IV**_ **•**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**INQUIRIENDO**_ _**SOSIEGO**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Imagine que serias tu la primera en alegrarse por esta noticia."

"Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo no alegrarme? Finalmente mi hermano ha obtenido la respuesta que tanto había anhelado."

"¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te alegra nuestro matrimonio?"

"Claro que me alegra por él……pero no se si estar feliz por ti. No estoy segura si estas buscando esto como tu ultima salida."

"¿Mi ultima salida? ¿A que te refieres?"

"Serena…mi hermano ha insistido tanto que no dudaría que estés haciendo esto solo por no lastimarlo. Posiblemente solo te agrada la relación que hay entre tu hijo y él. O posiblemente, solo posiblemente, estés haciendo esto porque has perdido toda posibilidad de que Seiya –"

"¡No! Mina, tú me conoces, me conoces mejor de lo que yo me podría conocer a mi misma. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo no haría nada que lastimara a tu hermano. Es todo. Es la manera en la que quiere a mi hijo, es el tiempo que ha estado a mi lado sin pedírselo, es la manera tan especial en la que quiere permanecer en nuestras vidas. Claro que estoy segura, amiga. Ahora puedo asegurar que Seiya ha quedado completamente en aquel bonito pasado, nada más. Él complementara su vida y es momento de que yo también haga lo mismo. ¿Y mi hijo? Um, mi hijo es solo mío."

"No quisiera que te lastimaras engañándote mas."

"Te aseguro que he dejado todo atrás."

"¿Sera, me compras este?"

Serena solo asintió sin mirar el juguete que el niño le mostraba, su mente ya se encontraba lejos.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"¿Próximo mes? ¿No crees que sea un poco apresurado? Podríamos esperar un poco mas."

"Serena, he esperado tanto tiempo que no se si sea capaz de esperar mas."

"Esta bien, pero preferiría que se tratara de una ceremonia intima."

"Como desees, yo también había pensado algo similar. Pero lo que si no quiero que sea pequeño es nuestra casa."

"¿Nuestra casa? No creo que sea necesaria, este departamento es –"

"Muy pequeño para los tres. Quiero lo mejor para ustedes, para él. Este departamento comienza a ser muy pequeño para Zik. Quería mantener esto como una sorpresa pero prefiero que seas tu quien la elija. ¿Qué te parece mañana por la tarde? Tenemos tres opciones."

"C – claro, mañana estará bien." En el momento que Darien iba a bajar para besar los labios de su ahora prometida, hubo alguien que rompió el encanto al entrar corriendo a la cocina.

"¡Sera, mira!" Zik se detuvo antes de entrar por completo. "¿Piensas cocinar otra vez?"

"No, yo no cocinare. Si lo hago terminare envenenado a alguien." Rió en el momento que le entrego a Darien un cucharón. "Sera nuestro chef estrella quien nos consentirá hoy en día." Tomo la mano del pequeño y ambos salieron de la cocina.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"¿Durmió?"

"Si, finalmente. Ese niño cada noche inventa algo nuevo para no ir a dormir."

Darien rió. "Siempre ha sido así. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño nunca pudo dormir con nadie mas que no fueras tú."

"Si, no se cuando perdí ese encanto."

"No lo perdiste, aun continua necesitándote."

"No como antes."

"Quizá el problema es que no puedes ser sincera con él."

"Yo siempre he sido sincera con él."

"No en cuanto a hablar de aquel fantasma se refiere."

"Siempre pensé que era lo mejor. Nunca imagine llegar a arrepentirme por eso. No llegue a pensar lo que estaba haciendo."

"No, lo ultimo que quiero ahora es ponerte triste por mi culpa."

"No te preocupes, no lo estoy."

"Bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Yo por ahora me voy, necesitas descansar, ya que mañana regresas a trabajar. Yo también tengo que –"

"No." Serena le tomo la mano. "No te vayas aun."

Él la miro impresionado. "Es la primera vez que me pides que me quede un poco mas. Siempre soy yo quien te pide un poco mas de atención."

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo."

"¿Para todo?"

Serena bajo el rostro. "Quiero darme esta oportunidad y estoy feliz de hacerlo. Me gusta la tranquilidad que me regalas. Realmente quiero que formes parte importante en mi vida."

Finalmente él bajo el rostro para poder besar los labios que le esperaban. "Te amo, Serena." Susurro antes de apoderarse de los delgados labios de la mujer.

Espero.

Pero término entendiendo que para que las mismas palabras salieran de los labios de su mujer especial, tendrá que ser aun más paciente.

"Yo también te quiero." Fue lo más sincera que pudo ser.

"Te dejo dormir. Es tarde y el camino a casa es algo largo. Hasta maña –"

"¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?"

"¿Cómo?"

Serena al instante entendió que sus palabras pudieron tener otro significado ante oídos ajenos. "Digo que puedes quedarte en……en el sofá."

Al momento ambos rieron. "No. Cuando me permitas quedarme aquí……no quiero que sea en el sofá." Sonrió al ver las mejillas de Serena encenderse por entender esa respuesta.

"Hasta mañana, Darien." De inmediato lo empujo hacia la puerta. Él salio, no sin antes besar fugazmente los labios de su prometida.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"¿Y esto?"

Serena literalmente voló para tirarse sobre Darien y arrebatar de sus manos lo que él había tomado de una de las cajas. "No es nada." Mintió audazmente.

Una vez de pie, Darien no evito mostrar molestia. "Dijiste que se había terminado, Serena."

"Y se termino. Se termino pe – pero……no se como llego esto aquí." Volvió a mentir. No estaba actuando como ella. Con cada mentira que decía sentía que se convertía poco a poco en otra mujer

Darien movió la cabeza en forma negativa, reprendiendo lo que acababa de escuchar. "Lo prometiste, Serena."

"Lo…lo siento." Sabía que no tendría mas caso intentar volver a mentir.

"Prometiste que lo dejarías ir."

"Y lo hice……lo estoy haciendo……lo estoy intentando."

"No lo lograras de esa manera. Mañana será nuestra boda, lo habías prometido."

Serena bajo el rostro y se encontró con otro detrás de un simple cristal. "Es de Zik." Finalmente confeso. "Siempre ha sido de él."

"¿Es así como lo ha conocido? ¿A través de un rostro impreso?"

"Intente detener todas esas mentiras…pero ahora me es imposible. Me faltan respuestas y a él le sobran preguntas. Pensé que sabiendo de nuestra boda iba a terminar olvidando todo lo que ya he creado en su mente……pero no fue así. Sabes que no esta tomando todo esto de la boda bien. Sus preguntas continúan aumentando. Y la única pregunta que no puedo responder es cuando su papá regresara. Para él no existen días, ni horas, mucho menos fechas. Lo único que mi hijo quiere saber es en que momento este rostro…" Mostró el retrato. "…atravesara esa puerta."

Darien le dio la espalda y tomo una de las cajas. "Esta es la ultima…no olvides traer las llaves."

"Darien…" Él se detuvo. "Lo ultimo que yo desearía seria lastimarte. No podría ser capaz de mentirte cada vez que me vieras a los ojos…tal y como lo haces ahora."

Él podía sentir a donde quería ella llegar con esa conversación. "Nunca lo has hecho y esa es mi mayor razon para querer permanecer por siempre a tu lado." Volvió a bajar la caja para acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos. "Y ni siquiera podría pensar en estar lejos de ustedes, aunque me lo pidieras, porque parte de mi ya necesita estar cerca de ustedes para sentirme completo."

Ella sonrió y se dejo envolver en ese abrazo. "Gracias, Darien. Te prometo no defraudar nunca todo ese cariño que nos das."

"Se que no lo harás." Estuvo por bajar y besar los labios de la mujer que estaba a un día de convertirse en su esposa.

Pero Serena retrocedió.

"Darien…" Bajo el rostro al no saber como continuar. "Hoy será mi ultima noche en mi departamento y quisiera quedarme aquí esta ultima noche…"

"Claro. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes le hubiera pedido a Mina que trajera a Zik para que así los dos se despidieran del que fue su hoga –"

"…Contigo."

Darien enmudeció. ¿Escucho bien o simplemente fue uno de los tantos trucos que su mente le ha jugado por años? "¿Q – que?"

Serena no respondió al instante. Ella misma se pregunto si había dicho lo correcto. Al bajar el rostro se dio cuenta que sus brazos aun sostenían con fuerza un rostro impreso. Sonrió. Si, había dicho lo correcto. "Una vez me dijiste que cuando llegaras a quedarte aquí…no querías hacerlo en el sofá." Rió. "Bien, esta vez no tengo sofá."

"Serena, ¿Tu quieres que yo me quede aquí…contigo…tu y y –?"

"No quiero decir……lo _estoy_ diciendo. Darien…quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche."

Faltaba un día, un día para su boda. Pero Serena deseaba sellar por completo su pasado en ese departamento y quería que él fuera su nuevo comienzo.

Él no necesito preguntar la seguridad de esa petición porque lo vio directamente en sus ojos. Ella solo deseaba comenzar de nuevo.

Y él quería ser……el que le regalase ese nuevo comienzo.

Crear algo juntos.

Y un presente que deseaba ser forjado debajo de las últimas mantas que había por empacar.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Zik, a dormir."

"Pero no tengo sueño, mama-Mina."

"Al menos inténtalo."

"Tengo hambre."

"Acabas de comer."

"Tengo sed."

"Acabas de tomar leche caliente."

"Quiero ir al baño."

"Acabas de ir, acabas de lavarte los dientes, las manos y ya no necesitas levantarte."

"Pero no tengo sueño, mama-Mina. ¿Qué pasa si me duermo y mi papá llega? Se ira de nuevo si me ve dormido."

Mina acaricio el cabello negro del pequeño y sonrió al ver sus pequeños enormes zafiros enfocados en ella. ¿Quién era ella para romper la ilusión del pequeño que considera como propio?

"Te prometo que si tu papá llega……yo misma haré que espere a que despiertes."

"¿De verdad?"

"Te lo prometo, Zik." El niño sonrió. Mina le sonrió de igual manera. Pero ambas sonrisas desaparecieron al escuchar el sonar del timbre. Mina miro el reloj. Pasaba de la media noche. Ella misma espera esa visita. "Ahora necesito que me prometas que cerraras tus ojitos y dormirás. Si lo haces mañana te llevare a comer un enorme helado."

"¡Si! Te lo prometo, mama-Mina."

Mina se levanto de la cama y, depositando un pequeño beso en la frente del niño, salio de la habitación.

En su camino a la puerta principal, iba ensayando todo lo que le dirá a su visita por ser tan impuntual.

Abrió de golpe.

"¡Dijiste que llega –!"

"Buenas noches…… ¿Mina?"

Mina quedo boquiabierta por la presencia frente a ella. Sus piernas se congelaron y sus labios se paralizaron. "¿Q – que…ha – haces…t – tu –?"

"Mama-Mina…de verdad tengo que ir al bañ –" El pequeño se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. Si en algún momento existió rastro de un niño dormitado, todo eso fue olvidado en el momento que sus pequeños y divinos zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Pa – papá?" Estaba seguro que era el mismo rostro que se mantiene como un tesoro entre sus cosas. Zik corrió para abrazar al que, ante sus ojos, no era ningún desconocido. "Regresaste." Musito aferrándose al que no era más un simple retrato. "¡Regreso, mama-Mina!"

Seiya bajo el rostro al ver al mismo pequeño, que se mantenía dentro de los brazos de Serena en aquella fotografía, ahora aferrándose a él. "¿Papá?" Intento que su duda fuera para él pero sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar esa palabra. De inmediato levanto el rostro para ver a una Mina atónita. "¿Tu hijo?"

Ella bajo el rostro para evadir el de Seiya y las miles de preguntas que podía leer en una mirada. ¿Dónde estaba Serena?

"Papá, ¿Ya no te iras de nuevo, verdad? Mamá lo prometió. ¡Ella cumplió!" El niño comenzó a llorar, rompiendo el corazón de Mina por verlo llorar de completa felicidad, nunca antes viéndolo así.

¿Mamá? ¿Prometió? ¿Cumplió? Seiya deseaba saber de que estaba hablando ese niño, pero en su rostro no pudo aparecer nada más que una muy confundida sonrisa. Dejo que sus piernas se arrodillaran para llegar al nivel del infante y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Lo siento…pero no se de que habl –"

"¡Seiya!" Mina grito haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla. No había otra solución, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él arruinara el único gran anhelo de ese niño. Miro a ambos. "Él es Zik……pero su nombre……es Seiya." Estaba segura que con eso había dejado ver el secreto que su amiga había guardado tan celosamente y que muy posiblemente ella no tenía derecho a revelar.

Como si se hubiese tratado de un espejismo, solo por un momento, Seiya pareció ver reflejado sus ojos en ese niño.

Había encontrado más de lo que fue a buscar.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X**

_**¡**__**Hola**___

Gracias por todas sus respuestas a mi historia. Solo espero que continué gustándoles.

_¡__Hasta el próximo!_

**X –**** X**

♥ _**.•. **__**Serenity**_ _**• **__**Kou**__** .•. ♥**_


	5. Irreversible Objeción

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•. **_**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_** .•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**V**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**IRREVERSIBLE**_ _**OBJECIÓN**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

El día había llegado.

Podía asegurar que ese día se convertirá en el mejor de toda su vida. Pero al mover su brazo sintió el rozar de otra piel. En ese momento reflexiono y reconoció que el mejor momento fue la noche anterior, cuando su anhelado sueño de tenerla entre sus brazos finalmente pudo realizarse.

Sonrió al recordar que esa misma mujer estaba a horas de convertirse en su esposa. Cuanto había él deseado ese día.

Decidiendo que darle privacidad en ese día es algo que toda novia desea, Darien salio de entre las mantas. Pero no se marcho sin antes besar la frente de su muy segura futura esposa.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

Seiya se levanto del sofá tan cuidadosamente como pudo para no mover a quien le pidió la noche anterior, con lagrimas en los ojos, que no lo dejara.

"Te esperaba. Tengo que irme."

Mina se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina. "¿Irte?" Vio hacia el sillón. "Pero él…"

"Escucha, Mina, no se de que se trata todo esto. ¿Dónde esta Serena? Exijo una explicación. ¿Por qué no esta con él? Mina, necesito respuestas y en este momento evidentemente tú eres la única que me las puede dar. ¿No ves que estoy desesperado? Esto no era lo que yo esperaba cuando – No, ¿Dónde esta Serena?"

Mina bajo el rostro, ella sabía todo lo que podía decir pero también sabía que no es ella quien tiene que decirlo. La boda de su hermano con su mejor amiga estaba a horas de celebrarse y ahora ahí, justo en ese día, frente a ella y exigiendo respuestas, el que había sido un buen amigo esperaba.

"Esta es su dirección." Le entrego una hoja de papel. Seiya lo tomo sin más que un simple movimiento de cabeza. "Seiya." Le llamo antes de que él atravesara la puerta. "¿Podré decirle que regresaras?" Miro al niño dormido.

Sin dar una respuesta que pudiese aliviar la preocupación de Mina, Seiya salio.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Lista." Musito dándose un último vistazo al espejo. Estaba lista. En poco más de dos horas saldrá de ahí para no regresar más. Una nueva vida le esperaba en la que será su nueva casa, junto a su muy pronto esposo y su hijo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Todo era tal y como ella alguna vez deseo llegar a tener una familia.

El juez estará en aquella casa en tres horas. El departamento había sido vaciado en su totalidad. Solo tendrá que entregar las llaves para cancelar su contrato. Pero las entregara en cuanto salga de ahí rumbo a su nueva vida.

Tomo su celular pero en ese momento el aparato sonó antes de que ella marcara unos números.

"Mina, estaba por llamarte. ¿Ya están listos para salir?"

"Serena, ¿En donde has estado? Tengo horas intentando comunicarme contigo."

"Lo siento, tenia el celular apagado. Olvide encenderlo hasta ahora. ¿Pero dime, ya paso Darien por ustedes?"

"Eso no importa. Serena, tengo que decirte algo importante. Se trata de Sei –"

"Zik, Mina, Zik, sabes que me gusta llamarlo por su nombre. Dime, ¿Qué hizo esta vez?"

"No, Serena, no me estas escuchando. Anoche estuvo aquí –"

"Oh, lo siento, Mina. Tocan el timbre, posiblemente es el dueño. Te dejo, cualquier cosa que haya hecho ese pequeño enano puedes decírmelo después de la ceremonia. Adiós."

"Serena, no te –"

La voz fue cortada por el apagar del celular.

Serena se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió esperando encontrar algún rostro, cualquier rostro, menos el que se mantenía frente a ella. "¿Se – Seiya?" Solo por instinto movió la cabeza para desaparecer la que considero una ilusión. Pero no se dio cuenta en que momento todo su cuerpo se inmovilizo dándole la señal que no se trataba de ninguna espejismo.

Con una mano recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, Seiya enfoco una mirada desconocida en la mujer delante de él. Momentáneamente recorrió el lugar con un ligero movimiento de ojos y le extraño verlo desierto. "¿Vives aquí?" Pregunto tontamente.

"¿Q – que haces aquí?" No él, no ahí, no ese día. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Para que? ¿En que momento? Miles de preguntas la invadieron en cuestión de segundos. Pudo haber sido cualquier otro día, no importaba, menos el día que estaba apunto de cambiar su vida. "¿Q – que haces _tú_…aquí?" Ella misma se silenció al recordar lo que Mina intento decirle segundos atrás. Pero recordar lo que su amiga estaba por decirle solo la puso más nerviosa. Su mente comenzó a viajar tan rápido que comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Si Seiya fue a casa de Mina…eso quiere decir que…

Seiya vio las diferentes expresiones de la mujer. "No sabes lo que se puede hacer cuando se necesita encontrar a alguien…pero en el camino me atravesé con algo que cambio completamente mi forma de pensar."

Serena bajo el rostro, solo por un segundo vio ira en esa mirada. "No tengo tiempo, lo siento."

Seiya movió la cabeza. "Por tu nerviosismo, estoy seguro que sabes algo que yo desconozco." Ella no hizo más que negar con la cabeza. "Claro que lo sabes." No estaba él dispuesto a perder el control.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me ves? Este no es un vestido con el que saldría a caminar. ¿Ves este lugar? No es exactamente la decoración que yo elegiría para vivir. Me caso. Me caso hoy y tu presencia aquí solo demora mi llegada."

¿Se casa?

Seiya entro y azoto la puerta con furia. "¡Poco me importa ahora que estés por casarte! La imagen de la mujer perfecta que siempre adore en mi mente se extinguió en el momento que ese niño se aferro a mi pierna y lloro incontrolablemente pidiéndome que no lo dejara nunca mas. Ahora dime, Serena, ¿Es más importante salir de aquí a realizar tu sueño? ¿O es mas importante cumplir la promesa que le has hecho a _tu_ hijo? ¡Te exijo una explicación! Y de aquí no saldrás hasta yo haberla obtenido."

Serena se movió, le incomodaba tenerlo tan cerca. "¿Exiges? ¿Qué derecho tienes tú para exigirme algo? Ninguno porque esta vez es diferente."

"¿Diferente?"

"Seiya, esto no es algo que yo quería. Yo quise que tú vivieras al lado de tu familia y yo también quiero tener la mía propia. Quiero una vida sin que tú estés en ella. Cuado viaje a Tokyo, lo hice para comprobar que lo que años atrás nos causo lagrimas ahora son éxitos. Yo también soy exitosa al tener un hijo precioso y muy pronto también tendré la familia que siempre anhele tener. Quizás no era esta la manera en la que quería que te enteraras de esto, pero confesare que no quería que te enteraras nunca. Por eso te exijo que no te vuelvas a acercar a _mi_ hijo."

Seiya frunció el ceño. "Hablas como si fueras una infantil. Hablas como si te estuvieras refiriendo a algún muñeco del cual puedes cambiarle las baterías y volverlo a reprogramar. Te recuerdo que estas hablando de _tu_ hijo, del niño que la noche anterior no se cansaba de llamarme '_papa'_. ¿Por qué lo lastimas así? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto…a mi?"

Serena lo empujo, no quería que él estuviera mas cerca de ella. "Podría estar aquí todo el tiempo del mundo explicando lo que pasa por mi mente, pero serás tu quien no entienda."

"Inténtalo."

Ella dudo. Ni siquiera quería intentarlo. No quería hablar más con él. No quería verlo más. Se recargo en la pared importándole poco que su vestido se ensuciara.

**-••-**

"_Ayúdame…por favor."_

_Tres suspiros se escucharon del otro lado del __auricular antes de que cualquier voz tomara su lugar. "Mañana regreso a casa."_

"_Por favor." Volvió a suplicar sollozante._

"_Solo me permitieron terminar la preparatoria aquí. Continuare con mis estudios en casa."_

"_No se que hacer."_

"_Pero dijiste que él –"_

"_¡No! Yo no quiero esto para él. Tu no lo conoces, él renunciara a todo lo que ha obtenido."_

"_¿Estas completamente segura del resultado?"_

"_Lo estoy."_

"_Esta bien. La única solución que te puedo dar…es que te vayas conmigo. Pero necesitare hablar con mi hermano primero. Casi te puedo asegurar que aceptara, pero… ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerle esto? Seiya es un gran amigo y no me gustaría –"_

"_Lo estoy."_

**-••-**

Seiya la miraba expectante. Era absurdo lo que escuchaba. ¿Era esa su justificación tan infantil? Ella levanto el rostro y leyó la confusión en los añiles delante de ella. "¿Tonto, verdad?"

"…" Él no respondió. Lo era y no quería ser él quien se lo reiterara al ella ya saberlo.

Serena sonrió. "Si, muy tonto, pero tu no sabes las tonterías que hubiese hecho por ti. Se cometen tonterías……por amor."

"¿Qué es lo que tienes ahora y que es lo que quieres?"

Ella no entendió la pregunta. O quizás no la quiso entender. "Lo único que se es lo que _no_ quiero en mi vida……tú."

"Claro que si. Así será, Serena. Te aseguro que no me volverás a tener en _tu_ vida."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"¿Por qué tan serio?" Darien bajo la mano para tomar la del niño junto a él.

"No durmió bien." Respondió casi de inmediato su hermana. "¿Y…has hablado con Serena?"

"No, ¿Por qué? Ya habíamos acordado todo. Ya debe de estar en camino. Falta poco para la ceremonia. ¿Quería que la llamara?"

"N – no. No lo se, solo pregunte."

"¿Estas segura que estas bien? Tus reacciones han sido muy extrañas, ¿Estas segura que –?"

"Estoy segura, Darien, ¿Quieres dejar de preguntar?"

"Quiero ver a mi papá." Ambos bajaron el rostro para ver la mirada de confusión del chiquillo.

Darien lo primero que hizo fue ver a Mina. "¿Qué?" Pregunto sin disimular molestia.

"Serena no me dijo nada del viaje, ¿Piensan viajar?" Mina invento lo que fuera para que su hermano olvidara lo que acababan de escuchar. Ella solo esperaba que Serena no demorara más. Estaba segura que era lo que la estaba retrazando.

"¿Viajar?"

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"Lo acabas de reconocer. Acabas de decir que ese niño también es _mi_ hijo. Era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmarlo."

Serena calló poniendo una mano sobre frente. Ella no veía su propio nerviosismo, pero Seiya si. "Yo no dije eso."

"Serena, ¿A que temes?"

"Yo no tengo miedo. ¿No lo estas viendo? Hoy cambia mi vida y no quiero que tú continúes formando parte de ella. Quiero que te vayas y no regreses nunca más. Quiero que –" Enmudeció en el momento que él comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"No hagas mas esfuerzos." Farfullo. "Yo tampoco quiero que, después de lo que me has arrebatado, vuelvas a formar parte de mi vida. No olvides que en Tokyo existe esa vida que tú has considerado como perfecta para mí. Lo que te estoy proponiendo es algo justo."

"¡No, claro que no! Mi hijo es solo mío. ¿Has pensado en lo que dirá ella si tu –?"

"Ese será mi problema. No he pedido tu opinión para resolver mi vida…tal y como tu no la pediste para resolverla años atrás. No estamos hablando de meses. Fueron años los que lo arrebataste de un verdadero padre. No te imaginas todo lo que hubiésemos podido llegar a realizar juntos…los tres."

"Esta bien, se que me equivoque. Reconozco que tuve algo de culpa por –"

"No, tuviste _toda_ la culpa. Yo nunca te pedí que intentaras resolver mi vida. Si hubiera renunciado a lo yo que quería…hubiese sido _mi_ decisión. ¿Por qué no permitiste que yo tomara mis propias decisiones?"

"Porque yo te a –"

"Eso no fue amor…fue egoísmo."

¿Egoísmo? ¿Era ella egoísta por haber deseado lo mejor para él? No, el egoísta era él por no entender lo mucho que ella ha sacrificado por su felicidad. "Ya no importa ahora." No, si importaba y le dolía que él no viera mas allá de esa gran ira. "Vete."

Seiya tomo su mano para que soltara la puerta y él mismo volvió a cerrarla. "No hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo."

Serena bajo ligeramente el rostro para ver su vestido de seda. Pudo ver una gran mancha en la parte posterior, ya no era perla, era una enorme mancha de polvo. A pesar de verlo y saberlo, no le importo. "Me equivoque." Murmuro.

"¿Te equivocaste?" Pregunto ahora incrédulo.

"No supe en que momento creció. De un día a otro me pregunto, '¿Y mi papá?' ¿Y que decirle? ¿Decirle que fui cobarde y le arrebate una parte importante de su vida? ¿O decirle que existías en alguna parte del mundo? ¿Regresar a Tokyo cuando ya he establecido mi vida aquí? Ni siquiera estaba segura si tu mantendrías los brazos abiertos para mi."

Seiya no la escucho sollozar, pero si vio caer sus lágrimas sobre su propio vestido desapareciendo el color perla para reemplazarlo por cada caída. Él también estaba herido. Se hablaban como si aquella huella que dejaron en la vida del otro ya no existiera. Se tenían uno frente al otro reclamándose mutuamente. Se acerco un poco para tomar la mano que ella mantenía aferrada a la otra. Serena levanto el rostro. "Siempre lo hubiese echo. No sabes cuanto espere para que ese momento llegara…pero nunca volviste. No quiero lastimarte."

"No me lo quites."

"No lo estoy haciendo. Solo quiero que –"

"Ya dije que no. ¡Suéltame!" Más que fastidiarle, la incomodidad de su tacto era algo que ella no deseaba volver a sentir. Arrebato su mano.

"Esta bien…" La soltó y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta lentamente, en ningún momento dejándola de ver. "…esta bien. Lo intente, Serena, juro que lo intente. No puedes decir que no lo intente. No sabes lo que hubiese dado por evitar esto." Abrió la puerta. "Nos veremos pronto……en los tribunales." Salió azotando la puerta tras de él.

Fue hasta segundos después que Serena pudo reaccionar y captar esas palabras, pero cuando salio corriendo para ir tras él…Seiya ya no estaba.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X**

_**¡**__**Hola**___

No se que seria de mi tiempo sin todo el apoyo que ustedes me brindan. Cada una de sus palabras, comentarios y críticas me son súper constructivas. Estoy intentando escribir lo más rápido que pueda para actualizar rápido y a la vez tener ya unos capítulos adelantados para cuando comience mi nuevo semestre.

Por el momento, antes de comenzar mi pronto semestre, después de mi trabajo, mi prioridad son mis historias.

Espero no defraudarlos.

_**¡**__**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lindisimos comentarios!**_

**X – ****X**

♥ _**.•. **__**Serenity**_ _**• **__**Kou**__** .•. ♥**_


	6. Amenazando Placidez

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**VI**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**AMENAZANDO**_ _**PLACIDEZ**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Con ojos hinchados y caminando inertemente, Seiya se apresuro como pudo a abrir la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos despertaron completamente y permitió que su visión se adaptara a la luz de la mañana. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Serena entro sin pedir permiso, moviéndolo para que le cediera el paso. "Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo."

"¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?"

"No importa."

"Ayer no querías saber nada de esto, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de parecer?"

"No quiero que él tenga que pasar por todo esto. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa y no quiero tener que pelear, no cuando lo único que haría seria hacerlo sufrir."

Aun dormitado, Seiya logro sonreírle ligeramente. "Lo siento, no quise hablarte como lo hice ayer. Pero ya no tiene caso discutir todo por lo que terminaríamos culpándonos. Regresare por él."

"No será necesario."

Seiya miro el reloj, exactamente eran las seis de la mañana con doce minutos. Tuvo muy poco tiempo para dormir ya que termino cerrando los ojos hace menos de tres horas. Se pregunto que estaba ella haciendo tan temprano ahí cuando bien pudo haber esperado un poco más. No. La consternación del que alguna vez fue su gran amor no puede esperar otro minuto. "¿Alguna condición?"

Serena movió la cabeza negando. "Estoy haciendo esto por él, Seiya. Regresare a Tokyo."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Darien…"

"¡Dímelo!"

Mina bajo el rostro al ver el furioso de su hermano. "Si." Musito confesando. "Él estuvo aquí."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando ella no se presento? ¿Por qué, tú, mi hermana, permitiste que yo fuera humillado de esa manera?"

"Da – Darien nunca pensé que…"

"Esta bien, Mina, pero si hay algo que no voy a permitir……es que ahora intente quitarme lo que por años he logrado tener…" Señalo uno de los sillones de la casa que aun era careciente de decoración. "…el cariño de _mi_ niño."

"Darien estas exagerando, entiéndela. Serena esta confundida. Ella siempre buscara lo mejor para su hijo. Tu sabes cuanto ha preguntado él por –"

"¡Yo soy su papá! ¿No terminas de entender que fui _yo _quien lo vio nacer? Yo lo vi crecer. Los acompañe a su primer día de escuela, a su primera vacuna, estuve junto a ella cuando él se enfermo por primera vez. Ellos son _mi_ familia. Ella es _mía_. Él es _mi_ hijo porque –"

"¡Basta, Darien! Estuviste ahí, pero ella nunca te pidió que lo hicieras. Tú sabias que esto podía llegar a pasar."

"¡No! No después de todo lo que yo he hecho por ellos. No después de haber planeado nuestras vidas juntos. No después de –" Si, de su noche especial. "No dejare que nadie me arrebate lo que es mío……mucho menos él." Salio furioso del que estuvo por convertirse en su hogar ideal.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"No se preocupe, señor, nosotros nos haremos responsables por los daños."

"¡Por supuesto que se harán responsables! Y no me bastara con la afirmación de una simple empleada. ¡Exijo hablar con el gerente de este lugar!"

"Por favor, señor, podemos entender su disgusto pero solo le pido que se tranquilice."

"¡No me digas que me tranquilice! Acaban de chocar mi Porsche y lo ultimo que quiero es que una simple empleada me pida que me tranquilice."

"¿Sucede algo aquí?" Ambos, el hombre que furiosamente reclamaba y la simple empleada, como él la había llamado, voltearon.

"Lo que me faltaba…tener que lidiar con otra mujer inepta." Regreso la mirada a la empleada con la que anteriormente discutía.

"¿Perdón? ¿Se esta refiriendo a mi?" La recién llegada se ofendió por como había sido catalogada.

"Quiero hablar con el gerente." Volvió a exigir aquel hombre, ignorando la pregunta de la mujer detrás de él.

"Señor…"

"¿No escuchaste? Deja de verme y cumple con tu trabajo."

"Señor…" La mujer volvió a intentar. "…la mujer detrás de usted…es la gerente."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Te lo advertí, Serena. Te pedí que no hirieras a mi hermano, ¿Por qué lo hiciste de esa manera? Él solo quería –" Mina interrumpió su reclamo al ver caer las lagrimas de su amiga, que mantenía el rostro cabizbajo al continuar acariciando el cabello de su dormitado hijo.

"Quizás lo había notado antes y me negaba a aceptarlo…es igual a él. Incluso cuando sonríe lo hace como él." Levanto finalmente el rostro para ver el de su amiga. "Perdóname, Mina. Yo nunca quise que esto fuera así…pero tú no sabes todo lo que yo llegaría a hacer por no ver a mi hijo triste." Sonrió tiernamente al ver a su pequeño abrir los ojos. "Buenos días." Limpio de inmediato sus lágrimas. "¿Listo para regresar a casa?"

Zik se levanto literalmente de un salto. "¡Mamí, él vino! ¿Verdad que vino, mama-Mina? ¡Mi papa regreso! ¿Ya lo viste?"

Serena sonrió al nunca antes ver a su hijo tan animado. "Lo vi." Hizo un gesto que ni ella misma pudo descifrar si fue sonrisa o una simple expresión vacía. "Claro que lo vi."

"¿Y cuando regresa a vivir con nosotros?"

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa no solo a Serena, sino a Mina también. Ambas se miraron. "Él va a – a…" No tenía respuesta. No tuvo respuesta hasta que vio los zafiros de su hijo brillar de manera especial. No quería continuar mintiéndole. "¿Qué te parece ir unos días con él…a su casa?"

"¡Que!" Mina no pudo disimular su sorpresa. "¿Serena estas hablando en se –?" Ella misma enmudeció al ver el rostro confuso de Zik. "–se…seria una buena idea." Sonrió fingidamente.

"¿Nos vamos con él? ¡Nos vamos con él! ¡¡Nos vamos con él!!" Zik comenzó a saltar sobre el sillón.

"N – no, Zik escucha." Le tomo la mano para que parara lo que hacia y lo sentó de nuevo junto a ella. "Yo tengo que…" Intentaba pensar rápido. "…trabajar. Pero él cuidara bien de ti. Y conocerás a…" ¿Su esposa? ¿Cómo podía ponerlo en palabras sin herirlo y sin formar aun más confusión? "…a una mujer que te tratara muy bien. Además, yo iré después. Solo tengo que arreglar cosas aquí."

"Pero, Sera, yo quiero que tu vayas conmigo."

"Te propongo algo, ¿Qué te parece si lo piensas mientras vamos a comer?"

"¿Los tres?" Serena no espero eso. "¿Tu, yo…y mi papa? ¿Podemos darle una sorpresa?"

Lo primero que Serena hizo fue mirar a Mina, quien giro el rostro para no ver el de su amiga. "Ese era el plan." Volvió a mentir ágilmente.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"¿¡Me escucho!?"

"Lo escuche, el hotel entero lo escucho. ¿Puede dejar de gritar y tratar de solucionar esto como gente civilizada? Ya le he reiterado que el hotel se hará cargo de los daños. ¿Podemos pasar a mi oficina a tratar esto?"

"¡No! Llamare a mi abogado de inmediato y haré clausurar este lugar por ineptitud."

La mujer que había intentado inútilmente tranquilizar al furioso hombre, cerró ella misma los ojos para no ser ella quien perdiera la calma. "Veo que usted no se conforma con nada. Se le ha repetido consecutivamente que el hotel se hará responsable por los daños, ahora, ¿Quiere dejar de hacer un escándalo? El hotel entero se esta dando cuenta de lo que esta pasando."

"¡Que se enteren! Que escuchen para que no vuelvan a hospedarse en el que supuestamente es uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. ¿Es este el servicio perfecto que ofrecen? ¿Qué clase de –?"

"Por favor, señor, es la ultima vez que se lo pido…" Ella misma ya se estaba molestando más de lo que debería. "¡Deje de gritar!" Fue ella quien grito furiosa. Error, el cliente siempre tiene la razon. "Lo único que esta ocasionando es que –" Enmudeció al tener que inclinarse por sentir un dolor interno y rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Te lo advierto, esta no ha sido una visita de cordialidad. ¡Mantente alejado de _mi_ hijo y de _mi _–!"

"¡Suficiente! He escuchado suficientes estupideces en una sola frase. Tu vida personal con Serena no me importa en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera me importa si no llegaron a casarse. Lo que no voy a permitir es que intentes ocupar un lugar que no te corresponde en la vida de mi hijo. Posiblemente hasta puedo entender tu dolor, pero dudo mucho que tú puedas entender el mío. Tu vida personal me es indiferente ya que ni siquiera se quien eres tu. A comparación tuya, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo." Seiya se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

•

"Mamí, ¿Por qué mi papá vive aquí? ¿Por qué no vive en casa?"

Serena comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza al escuchar tantas preguntas de las cuales ninguna tenía ella respuesta, al menos no la que su hijo desearía escuchar. Cualquier pensamiento desapareció al ver la puerta de la habitación de Seiya abierta. Tomo la mano de su hijo para que se apresuraran a llegar.

"Puedes irte."

Escucho a Seiya decir antes de ella llegar. Al estar frente a esa puerta abierta, Serena lo primero que hizo fue tomar la mano de su hijo con mas fuerza como si pidiera refugio en él. "¿Darien?" No había tenido tiempo de verlo ni hablar con él desde que el día anterior no se presento a la ceremonia.

"¡Papi!" Zik soltó su mano del aferro de su mama y corrió a los brazos de Seiya, quien le recibió con una gran sonrisa. Era su segundo encuentro pero ahora él sabía que ese niño era suyo y podía extenderle los brazos sin hesitar.

Quien sintió celos, desesperación e impotencia por ver tal escena, fue Darien. Serena lo había llevado para que lo viera a él, al hombre que nunca paro de llamarle papa aunque solo fuera con un rostro impreso.

Sintiéndose impotente de no poder arrebatar al que considera su niño de los brazos de ese extraño, Darien salio de la habitación para tomar con fuerza el brazo de Serena y alejarse un poco con ella.

Por inercia, Seiya bajo al niño. "No te atrevas a tocarla de esa manera." Protesto furioso al ver esa acción.

Darien soltó a Serena y giro molesto. "Si mal no recuerdo, no hace mucho mencionaste que mi vida personal con _mi_ novia no te importa. No te metas en esto."

¿No le importaba? Serena miro unos segundos la expresión molesta de Seiya. Él mismo se lo había dicho. Le confeso que su vida le era ahora indiferente. "Darien…"

"No pienso discutir esto aquí, no frente a él. Vamos a casa."

"Yo te buscare después." Ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

"Serena, dije que vamos a ca –"

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿En que momento has decidido darme ordenes? Yo dije que te buscare después y si no quieres hablar conmigo ya no será mi culpa intentar retomar nuestra relación."

¿Había él escuchado bien?

¿Había Seiya escuchado bien?

¿Retomar su relación? ¿Serena _quería_ retomar esa relación?

Darien logro mostrar un gesto cualquiera, posiblemente una pequeña sonrisa. "Esperare tu llamada." Beso su mejilla y se dirigió al elevador.

Serena se quedo en el mismo lugar por más tiempo. No estaba segura de que lo que había dicho era lo que realmente quería decir, pero ya lo había dicho. Al regresar la mirada a la puerta, noto que Seiya ya no estaba ahí. Tanto él como su hijo ya habían entrado. Ella dudo en si entrar o no.

"¡Mamí, papa nos invitara a comer aquí!" Zik salio corriendo para tomar su mano. "Ya no tendremos que salir. ¡Ven!"

Serena se dejo llevar por su hijo, quien la llevo hasta la pequeña sala de la habitación. "Ordene servicio a la habitación, ¿Quieres quedarte?"

"¡Claro que se quedara, papi! ¿Verdad, mamá?"

"S – si… ¿Ese era nuestro plan, no es así?" Acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de su hijo.

Seiya, embobado, veía esa escena con cierto celo. Esa hubiese podido ser su familia ideal. La familia que él siempre deseo tener con ella. Ella, sonriendo tan dulcemente al acariciar la cabellera de su hijo y él, el niño que parece disfrutar ese momento familiar que para él es el más especial.

"Quiero ir al baño, papá."

Papá. Como de un día a otro adoraba esa palabra. ¿Él? ¿Papá? Ahora no podía cansarse de escuchar esa palabra tan dulce de los labios de ese niño. "Es esa puerta." Señalo. El niño corrió a su destino. "¿Por qué Seiya?" Serena levanto el rostro al escucharlo. "Si me has repetido tantas veces que no me quieres en tu vida, ¿Por qué ponerle mi nombre?"

Ella solo encogió los hombros. "Porque es tu hijo." Respuesta sencilla. "En ese momento no pude pensar en otro nombre. Cuando lo tuve en mis brazos…sentía que tenía una parte de ti en ese niño. Y no puedo, por mas que me esfuerce en no quererte en mi vida…tu siempre estarás reflejado en él."

Seiya se sentó junto ella para tomar su mano. Serena se sonrojo por ese contacto a pesar de que el día anterior le incomodaba. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

Seiya llevo esa mano a sus labios y deposito un beso. "Por todo lo que te he reclamado. Gracias por haberme querido tanto. Gracias…gracias por él."

Serena bajo el rostro para no tener que ver más esos ojos que siempre pudieron crear diferentes reacciones en ella. "¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" Él movió la cabeza afirmando que podía. "No permitas que nadie lo lastime porque él, así como tu lo fuiste para mi, es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida. No soy perfecta, pero si hay algo que siempre he intentado evitar…son sus lagrimas. Seiya, él es mi –"

"También se ha convertido en la mía, Serena. Él también se ha convertido en parte de mi vida." Se sonrieron mutuamente una vez mas, pero de repente las mejillas de ambos ardieron al darse cuenta que sus manos continuaban tomándose mutuamente. "Lo siento." La soltó de inmediato y se puso de pie para no incomodarla más. "Si tu quieres puedo buscar un departamento para ustedes cuando regrese."

"Gracias, pero será mejor hacerlo sola. Suficientes problemas tendrás con –"

El teléfono de la habitación sonó interrumpiéndola. "Disculpa." Se dirigió al auricular. "Diga." Serena pudo ver en cuestión de segundos los repentinos cambios de expresión de ese hombre. De golpe, Seiya se tiro sobre el sillón más cercano sin alejar el aparato de su oreja. "¿Cu – cuándo?" Pregunto con voz temblorosa a hacerlo. Nuevamente continuaba escuchando. "No, no será necesario." Dejo el teléfono en su lugar correspondiente y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse ambas manos a la frente apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas.

Serena se levanto de su lugar y fue hacia él. "¿Seiya, que fue lo que ocurrió?" Le tomo las manos para que él destapara su rostro. "Seiya." Él se levanto de golpe para correr hacia el guardarropa.

"Tengo que irme, lo siento." Posiblemente no le interesaba dar más explicaciones.

"¿Seiya, que sucedió?"

Él comenzó a tomar la poca ropa que había sacado de su única maleta para guardarla en la misma sin importar ser doblada. Cerró la maleta con fuerza y furia al mismo tiempo. "Michiru." Musito entre todo el ruido que estaba provocando y sin poder mantenerse en un solo lugar. Tomaba lo poco que veía y emprendió su camino a la puerta. "No se mucho, solo se que Michiru esta en el hospital."

Serena tapo su boca con una mano para no dejar escapar el sonido de su sorpresa. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tuvo un accidente? ¿Esta bien? ¿Cuán –?" Silencio al recordar la posible razon por la que Seiya actuaba como si no tuviese sentido de la orientación. "¿El bebé? ¿Se trata del bebé?"

Seiya se detuvo momentáneamente antes de salir por aquella puerta. "No lo s–." Enmudeció al ver que hubo un pequeño mirándolo desde la puerta del baño. "Zik, tengo que…" No podía tener palabras en ese momento.

"¿Te vas, papá? ¿Otra vez? ¿A dónde vas? Yo quiero ir contigo." Seiya dejo caer su maleta en el momento que el niño corrió para lanzarse sobre él. "No te vayas, papá."

Serena se acerco para tomar la mano del niño. "Él regresara, lo prometió. Regresara por ti."

Zik se separo de Seiya. "¿Regresaras, papá?" Pregunto ahora un poco entusiasmado.

Seiya se arrodillo frente al niño y solo por instinto lo abrazo. "Te lo prometo…hijo." Inevitablemente sonrió al ser la primera vez que usa esa palabra. "Regresare por ti…" Levanto un poco el rostro para encontrarse con el de ella. "…por ambos." Ella solo asintió, decidida a cumplir lo que prometió.

Seiya beso la frente de su hijo y salio de esa habitación de hotel dejando a una Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su mejor amiga.

Su primer bebe.

Cubrió sus labios con ambas manos para no tener que sollozar agudamente. Al voltear, encontró a su hijo buscando la razon de sus lágrimas sin preguntar. "Sera, ¿Quién es Michiru?"

•

**X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X**

_**¡**__**Hola**___

Se que esto esta difícil, pero me gustan los retos.

¡Muchas gracias por continuar apoyándome!

**X ****– X**

**Rosy **– No, claro que no he pensado que exageras, todo lo contrario, me encanta como expresas tus opiniones. En realidad su razon para dejarlo se ha estado revelando, ya que lo que ella tenia en parte también era temor a que él renunciara a ser el profesional que ahora es. Pero se sabrá mas, te lo aseguro. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

**Resuri-chan **– Gracias por la invitación, ya he visitado el foro. Todo tiene su momento y te aseguro que en esta historia será igual, todo tendrá su momento. Gracias por continuar apoyándome.

**tUsKi Ai KoU **– Todo lo contrario, me agrada saber lo que opinas. Te aseguro que esto recién comienza. Por el momento espero que este capitulo te haya agradado. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Pero claro que te considero una amiga, una gran amiga. Si, se que es triste todo esto pero ya llegara el momento de ver un poquito de luz, eso espero. Por el momento solo espero que este capitulo siga haciendo que quieras leer mas. Muchas gracias por ese apoyo que me ofreces.

**Seiya****ySerenity22 **– De antemano te felicito por lo de tu carrera, ¿De que te recibes? Espero que si te decidas a escribir ese fic que estas planeando. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Gracias por continuar acompañándome en esta historia.

**Adri **– Muchas gracias por eso de que vale la pena. Te prometo que subiré los capítulos tan rápido como sean terminados. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, mis notas salieron con el resultado que esperaba y hasta mejor. Soy de E.U. de padre español y madre mexicana. Y estudio psicología infantil, aun me falta un año mas para graduarme. No te preocupes, no me molestan las preguntas, todo lo contrario, gracias por interesarte y gracias también por continuar leyendo.

**Ydiel **– Muchas gracias, el que continué agradándoles la historia es muy satisfactorio para mí. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**3rill **– No, lo que Seiya quería era llevárselo por cierto tiempo para poder estar con él, creo que no explique eso del todo, lo siento. Intentare ser un poco mas especifica. Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo.

**KIRA MOON **– Bueno en realidad él no quería quitarle al niño, posiblemente eso se dio a entender por la manera en la que Serena lo dijo, pero él solo quería poder estar con su hijo por, aunque fuera, corto tiempo. No todo puede ser tan ideal como yo misma quisiera ya que sin querer creo mas complicaciones. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review y por esperar a otro capitulo.

**Chio **– Muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos. Respecto a la historia, tienes razón, esto recién comienza. Yo misma quiero pensar en que continuare pensando para seguirla. Pero gracias por siempre decir presente, se te agradece de corazón.

**HeartMoon **– Que bien tenerte de nuevo por aquí, ya se te extrañaba, que bien que hayas decidido regresar. ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? Espero me cuentes. Gracias por haber comenzado a leer mi nuevo fic, espero te siga gustando y saber que te esta pareciendo.

**Isabella **– Contigo es la segunda persona que hace mucho no leía, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al saber que continúas frecuentando la página. Espero poder seguir sabiendo que te pareció este capitulo y como se esta desarrollando la historia. Gracias por decir presente.

**Usako chiba01 **– Muchas gracias porque, a pesar de no ser tu pareja favorita, has decidido darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Espero que pueda seguir gustándote ya que aquí serás bienvenida.

**ORKIDEA **– No son tonterías, al contrario, gracias por dejarme ver tu punto de vista. Al menos espero que, aunque no sea la mejor, la trama continué teniendo algo que pueda seguir gustando. Claro que no todo puede ser perfecto como yo misma quisiera, pero al menos me gustaría saber como logro sacar esto del enredo en el que lo estoy metiendo. Muchas gracias por continuar diciendo presente y por tus lindos comentarios.

**X – X**

_**¡Has**__**ta el próximo!**_

♥ .•. _**Serenity**_ • _**Kou**_ .•. ♥


	7. Revelando Aprensión

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**VII**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**REVELANDO**_ _**APRENSIÓN**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Michiru movió el rostro una vez que sus ojos encontraron a quien le tomaba la mano. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Ella lo ignoro y continúo con el rostro de lado. Intento liberar su mano pero él no la soltó. "Todo estará bien." Le reafirmo besando su mano.

"¿Encontraste lo que lo que buscabas?" Pregunto ella ignorando cualquier conforte que él quisiera darle. "¿Pudiste hablar con tu hermano?"

"El doctor dijo que –"

Michiru arrebato su mano. "No quiero que me mientas ahora, no cuando aparentemente soy vulnerable a cualquier otro dolor."

Seiya solo pudo bajar la cabeza hasta dejar descansar suavemente su frente en el brazo de Michiru. "Perdóname."

"No me has respondido, ¿Pudiste hablar con tu hermano? ¿O es que acaso…no fuiste a buscar a tu hermano?"

Seiya intento esquivar su mirada una vez que Michiru volteo a verlo. Agotado, él solo pudo mover la cabeza negando. "N – No."

"Habías discutido por esto… ¿Y regresas diciendo que no pudiste hablar con él?"

"No quiero que discutamos de nuevo. Solo descansa y –"

Michiru rió a pesar de que no ser ni el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar. "Eres un estúpido, ¿Pudiste irte sabiendo que mi embarazo era de alto riesgo, pero no puedes regresar con una respuesta valida? A veces me pregunto si sigues siendo el mismo hombre del que me enamore."

Muy posiblemente ya no lo era y él lo sabia, lo sentía. Pero por el momento, cabizbajo, lo único que podía sentir era esa misma culpabilidad que ella le había echo ver. "¿Te importaría si me quedo contigo? Puedo dormir en el sofá."

"No, parece que tu viaje fue agotador. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa, te duchas y duermes? Yo estaré bien." A pesar de aparentar solidaridad, la ironía en la voz de su esposa era hiriente. "Quiero dormir."

Él cerro los ojos e intento tomar su mano de nuevo, pero Michiru no se lo permitió. Él, al igual que ella lo hacia visiblemente, también lloraba internamente por aquella perdida.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

Serena esperaba. Su espalda comenzaba a congelarse por mantenerse tanto tiempo recargada en la fría pared, pero aun así esperaba. A pesar de ella esperar, Darien no mostraba señales de querer reaccionar. "¿Regresar?" Volvió a repetir por cuarta vez en un susurro. Posiblemente solo intentaba asimilar la palabra, la idea. "Y dime, Serena, ¿Qué te espera allá?"

Finalmente Serena dejo esa fría posición y camino hacia el sillón. Aun le resultaba difícil asimilar todo por lo que esta pasando. Pero ella no importa, eso se lo ha repetido incansablemente, su única consternación es la tranquilidad del ser que le da vida.

Darien, al verla sentarse, se puso de pie claramente molesto. Necesitaba mostrar su ira de alguna manera y esa posiblemente era la mejor. "Dime, ¿Qué te espera?"

Serena analizaba la pregunta. Una pregunta que ella misma no se había echo con juicio. Posiblemente fue precipitado decir lo que por vagos momentos paso por su mente. ¿Pero que no la sonrisa de su hijo lo valía? "Nada." Fue su seca respuesta. Nada, respuesta perfecta.

"¿Nada?" Volvió a preguntar él incrédulo, impresionado de recibir tal sinceridad. "¿Cuándo entenderás que –?"

"Pero a mi hijo le esperan muchas cosas."

"¿Muchas cosas? ¿Cosas como qué, Serena? ¿Desilusiones? ¿Tristezas? ¿Llantos? Te estas equivocando una vez mas. Eres indecisa, no precisamente el rol perfecto de la madre que alguien desearía tener."

Molesta, Serena se levanto del sillón para encararlo. "Posiblemente no lo soy, ¿Pero que puedes saber _tú_ de lo que se es capaz por el bienestar de un hijo?"

"Lo se porque quiero a ese niño como mío."

"¡Mentira! Si tú quisieras a mi hijo como siempre has dicho, no serias egoísta en prohibirle lo que él tanto desea."

"¿Y que es eso? Una vez mas cambias tu vida por el hombre que habías prometido dejar atrás. Tu no piensas en tu hijo, estas pensando en ti. Para ti es fácil tomar un avión y regresar a formar tu frustrada familia ideal con el hombre que maneja tu vida como si fueras un títere, pero en realidad solo esperas regresar para estar con él, aunque eso signifique convertirte en su amant –" Sus palabras se sellaron en el momento que Serena las calló con una bofetada.

"Me he equivocado en muchas cosas, Darien. Pero justo en el momento que imagine haber encontrado alguien especial, demuestras tu egoísmo haciéndome ver que en efecto…mi mayor error has sido tú. ¡Vete!"

Darien cubrió su mejilla con su mano. Le ardía, pero no sabía si eso era lo único que le dolía ya que esas palabras pudieron herir su corazón. "Yo siempre he intentado todo, ¿Por qué llega él y es como si yo nunca hubiese estado en tu vida?"

Posiblemente podía dar respuestas, mas de las que él buscaba, pero ahora era ella quien, molesta, lo único que hacia era sostener la puerta abierta.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Michiru, intentando inútilmente cerrar los ojos, movió la cabeza para ver a quien recién entraba a su habitación. "¿Usted? ¿Qué quiere aquí?"

"Lo…um…lo siento mucho."

"No necesito sus disculpas, solo váyase y déjeme descansar."

Pero él entro a pesar de no haber tenido permiso. "¿Puedo?"

"No." Cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar el sueño pero no pudo por la incomodidad de sentir una mirada sobre ella. Al abrir los ojos lo vio ya sentado en el mismo sillón del que Seiya se había levantado hace un par de horas atrás. "Creo haber dicho que no."

"Me han dicho que soy desconsiderado, pero nunca a tal punto de herir a alguien. Por favor, perdone –"

"Pierde el tiempo estando aquí. No hay más culpables que yo misma. Pero aun así gracias por su consternación."

"Posiblemente no le interese…pero me llamo Haruka."

"En efecto…no me interesa, pero agradezco su consternación en cuanto pidió una ambulancia."

"Es lo mínimo que pude hacer después de mi comportamiento. Yo mismo he dicho que lo material no tiene interés sobre lo ideal, no entiendo que fue lo que me sucedió cuando vi –"

"Por favor, ¿Le importaría salir? Lo lamento pero este no es un buen momento para intentar mantener una conversación. No creo poder escuchar o decir algo más. Adiós." Nada amable y no podía ser de otra manera sin importar quien estuviera frente a ella. Seiya, después de haberle corrido también, termino cediéndole esa soledad momentánea que ella deseaba.

"Claro, discúlpeme, hasta pronto."

Michiru no respondió. No tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Únicamente dejo sus parpados cerrarse.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Pierdes el tiempo, ¿Sabes por que? Porque esperas inútilmente por alguien que no cumplirá su promesa. Ni siquiera son días…son meses sin responder tus llamadas. No te estoy pidiendo que cambies algo de ti para mí beneficio, solo quiero el tuyo propio. Has comenzado a ausentarte del hospital, tu no lo vez pero yo si…estas cayendo en la depresión."

"No, no es así. Solamente pedí un par de días."

"Pediste dos días, faltaste cinco. Comienzan a discutir tu caso. Esta tarde entregue mi renuncia."

Mina levanto el rostro, sorprendida. "¿Tan pronto?"

"Mina, ¿Cuándo tomaras una decisión? Comienzas a preocuparme."

Mina rió. "¿Preocuparte por mi? No olvides que soy yo y yo nunca me he dejado abatir por cualquier problema. No te preocupes por mi ya que quien tiene mas problemas eres tu."

"Me gustaría que visitaras."

"Claro que lo haré. He cuidado de tu hijo desde siempre y si hay algo que si me dejara mal será su partida. Lamento que las cosas con mi hermano no hayan resultado como lo hubieses deseado, pero lo conozco y por eso mismo prefiero mantenerme alejada de esos problemas que solo les conciernen a ustedes dos. Te lo dije desde el principio y te lo vuelvo a reiterar…tu no solo eres mi amiga, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y no quisiera tener problemas contigo por los que tienes con Darien."

"Ni siquiera se como agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi."

"Yo si se como." Sonrió pícaramente. "Regrésame el favor que te hice seis años. Serena…llevame contigo."

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Cuidado, me lastimas."

Seiya se detuvo antes de subir el siguiente escalón. "Lo siento."

Michiru soltó su mano. "Prefiero subir sola, gracias." Y lo hizo. Ella misma tomo el control de sus pasos y comenzó a subir lentamente. Él siguió sus pasos. "Seiya."

Seiya estuvo por chocar con ella al haberse detenido a tan solo subir tres escalones mas por si sola. "Si."

"Nunca me dijiste, ¿Por qué no llegaste a hablar con tu hermano?"

No era el mejor momento. "Prepare tu platillo favorito."

"No creo poder pasar bocado, gracias. Quiero pensar que soy yo pero… ¿Has estado evadiendo alguna conversación?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Michiru termino de subir los últimos dos escalones y siguió su camino a la habitación. "Seiya, ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Sabes que yo siempre he estado dispuesta a escuchar."

Así era ella, siempre compresiva, amable, pero sobre todo…amorosa. Quizás por eso y más, después de haber luchado por no poner los ojos en ninguna otra mujer, decidió que ella era esa mujer que le devolvería la tranquilidad a su alma. Lo veía en su rostro, cansancio, preocupación, a pesar de ambos en ese momento pasar por un momento difícil. "Si, Michiru, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo…pero preferiría que no fuera ahora." Si había algo que ella se merecía era su honestidad. "Vamos, te subiré tu platillo."

"No tengo hambre."

"Solo un poquito, por favor. Necesito que lo pruebes. Es lo mejor que he hecho desde la ultima vez que casi incendio la cocina." Quizás él no tenía deseos de sonreír, pero lo hacia por ella. Y lo logro. Logro que su remembranza trajera una pequeña sonrisa a los endebles labios de su esposa.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Mina."

Caminando inertemente, Mina se dirigió a su puerta. Abrió. "Darien." Suspiro. "Tres de la mañana, ¿Qué quieres? ¿No puede esperar unas cuantas horas mas?"

Darien entro, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a sentarse a la cama. "Escúchame. Te doy menos de quince minutos o de lo contrario alguien saldrá herido."

Mina intento que sus parpados no pesaran de momento. "¿De que estas hablando? Solo déjame dormir."

"Eso puedes decírselo a tu visita."

"¿Visita? Darien es tarde, o muy temprano, para otra de tus –"

Darien se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo. "Quince minutos."

Mina tuvo que esperar medio minuto más para que su mente asimilara algo más que querer tirarse en su cama y dormir. Salio, no sin antes mirar el reloj…3:16 a.m.

Al llegar al living no encontró nada a nadie, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación de Darien y desquitar su irritación matutina.

"Buenos días…Mina."

Mina giro, más de la impresión de escuchar la voz que de saber que había alguien ahí. No cualquier alguien. Lo miro. No, no era cualquier alguien. Se trataba del mismo hombre que fue tema de las tantas conversaciones con Serena. "¿Yaten?"

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"¿Y bien?" Seiya la miro expectante.

Michiru no hizo gesto alguno. "Muy…"

"¿Delicioso, sápido, apetitoso, perfecto, agradable, deleitoso?"

Ella sonrió. "¿Salado?"

"¿Sa –?" Seiya tomo la cuchara y probó. Inevitablemente Michiru logro sonreír de nuevo al ver su gesto. "¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto?" Retiro la mesilla potable de las piernas de Michiru. "Lo siento, quise darte una sorpresa y veo que el sorprendido he sido yo. Aunque no entiendo que salio mal, seguí al pie de la letra la receta."

Michiru encogió los hombros y estiro el brazo para que él entendiera que quería tomar su mano. Seiya dejo la mesilla sobre la mesa de noche y tomo su mano. "Gracias." Lo abrazo para recargar su mejilla sobre su hombro. Se mantuvo en esa posición por un largo tiempo. Ella se enamoro de todo lo que él es. "Discúlpame." Susurro a su oído. "Por haberte echo sentir culpable." No espero a que él preguntara, solo lo abrazo con un poco mas de aprehensión. "Pero me dolió tanto." Comenzó a sollozar. "Había echo tantos planes." Finalmente se separo, pero solo fue un poco para verlo a los ojos. "Incluso comenzaba a pensar en nombres. Nombres de mujer, claro, porque si era varón…le hubiese llamado Seiya. Quería que esa fuera mi sorpresa."

Seiya bajo el rostro al no poder seguir mirándola a los ojos. Posiblemente fue culpabilidad al no terminar de ser sincero, o posiblemente solo fue porque al haber escuchado eso a su mente llego la imagen de aquel niño que ya lleva su nombre. "Descansa." Se levanto.

"¿Estas bien?" Michiru no le soltó la mano para que no se fuera. "Se lo ilusionado que también estabas y –"

Seiya se inclino para besar su frente. "Lo importante es que tu estas bien." Beso fugazmente sus labios y de nuevo tomo la mesilla.

"Seiya." Le llamo antes de que saliera. "¿Qué es lo que te abate? ¿Es solo esto o se trata de algo mas?"

Fatigado de pelear consigo mismo para esperar el momento 'adecuado', Seiya dejo la mesilla en el piso y camino hacia ella una vez mas. Se sentó a su lado y le tomo ambas manos. "Quiero ser sincero contigo porque tu siempre lo has sido conmigo. Cuando nos casamos prometimos no mantener nuestros problemas alejados del otro. Dijimos que siempre haríamos lo posible por encontrar una solución…juntos." Ella asintió. Él suspiro para buscar palabras. "Fui a verlo…pero no lo encontré a él…a quien volví a ver en ese viaje fue a –" Justo en ese momento ella coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que no dijera más.

"¿La viste……a ella?" Pregunto incoherentemente.

Seiya, extrañado, frunció el seño. "¿Ella?" Quería preguntar antes de él decir más. Quería saber a que se estaba refiriendo y porque de repente apareció esa palabra en sus labios.

"Si, ella……la mujer de la que alguna vez me llegaste a hablar, ¿Lo recuerdas? Dijiste que ella se había ido. Dijiste que…" De repente sus ojos comenzaron a llenase de lagrimas. "… ¿Se trata de ella? ¿La viste? ¿Salieron? ¿Conversaron? ¿Dormiste con ella?"

"Michiru…" La detuvo antes de que ella hiciera otra pregunta como esa ultima. Ella se abrazo a él una vez más.

"Dime que no es eso y que me estoy volviendo loca. Dime que tu actitud es consecuencia de haber pasado algún mal momento. Dime que –"

"No." Necesitaba verla a los ojos para que ella viera su sinceridad. "No puedo decirte eso…porque no seria cierto. Si, la vi a ella."

Michiru se separo de él. Giro el rostro para no verlo. "¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?"

Seiya se levanto, no podía decir más. No deseaba herirla aun más. Se lo dirá, solo necesita el momento y las palabras adecuadas.

"¿No me lo dirás, Seiya?"

Seiya se detuvo antes de recoger la mesilla. "Me gustaría que habláramos después. Acabas de regresar del hospital y no quisiera que –"

"¡Dímelo!"

Seiya volteo al escucharla gritar. ¿En que momento se había puesto de pie? "Si, Michiru, la vi, no salimos, si conversamos y no…no dormí con ella."

Michiru literalmente corrió hacia él, no sabiendo de donde consiguió las energías para hacerlo, y una vez frente a él lo golpeo en el rostro. Seiya, sin esperar esa reacción, dejo caer la mesilla de sus manos al retroceder solo por inercia. La fuerza fue tal que hizo sangrar un poco su labio inferior.

"Espere, Seiya. ¡Siempre espere! Espere a que confiaras en mí como acabas de describir que nos lo habíamos prometido. ¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo? ¿Por qué no pudiste confiar en mí como yo si he confiado en ti? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando ella estuvo aquí?"

Aquella última pregunta lo hizo olvidar el hilo de sangre de su labio y enfoco su mirar en el furioso de ella. "¿De que estas hablando, Michiru?"

"¡Ya no mientas! ¿Soy estúpida? ¿Realmente me creíste lo suficientemente estúpida para no verlo? Sus miradas…la manera de hablarse sin tener que hacerlo. Sus palabras…siempre intentando ser hirientes mutuamente. Tu actitud, sus reacciones, tu indiferencia…todo. ¡Todo, Seiya! ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿O es que acaso internamente deseabas estar en su habitación cada noche? Claro que lo deseabas, tus sueños me lo dijeron. Niégame que soñabas con ella y por eso su nombre hacia eco en estas paredes. Niégalo, Seiya. Niega que aquella mujer sea mi mejor amiga. Niégame que su nombre es Serena."

Seiya lentamente comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No, Michiru." Ya no había marcha atrás. "Negártelo……seria volver a mentirte. Si, aquella mujer de la que te hable hace años es ella……Serena."

Michiru se llevo una mano a la cabeza, todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor pero aun así intento mantenerse de pie. Había intentado mantenerse de pie desde la primera noche que él, dormido, menciono el nombre de la mujer que se hospedaba en la habitación frente a la suya. "Entiendo."

"Perdóname por no haber sido sincero contigo. Perdóname por –"

"Puedes ahorrar tus disculpas, Seiya. Después de todo ella fue la estúpida que te dejo ir y ahora no pasa mas de ser un recuerdo, ¿Verdad?"

Seiya no respondió aquello. "Michiru……ella no vive sola."

"Claro que no. Ella ya se caso, o al menos continúa en preparativos. Ya te he dicho que no importa. Solo quiero saber… ¿Me quieres?"

"No me refiero a que vive con un hombre."

"¿Me quieres?"

"No me estas escuchando."

"¡Me quieres!"

"Dijiste que querías saberlo todo."

"Responde, ¿¡Me quieres!?"

"Necesito decirte que –"

"¡Maldición! ¿¡Me quieres!?"

"¡Ella tiene un hijo!"

Inútilmente, Michiru continuaba manteniéndose de pie ahora por la impresión. "Yo a ti si te quiero…te amo. ¿Me quieres tú a mi?"

"Escúchame…por favor."

"Quería llamarlo como tu." Sus lágrimas corrieron casi enseguida. "Estaba tan ilusionada, se trataba de nuestro primer bebé. Quería que……quería incluso sacrificar mi trabajo por ustedes. ¿Recuerdas la caja que no te quise mostrar? Quería que fuera sorpresa mostrarte toda su ropita, te iba a encantar."

"Mic –"

"¿Y recuerdas el dinero que tome para la renovación de nuestra habitación? Mentí. Era para _su_ habitación. También quería que fuera sorpresa. Todo estaba listo, solo necesitaba pagar para que comenzaran con –"

"Michiru, su hijo –"

"Y si era niña…aun continuaba buscando su nombre. No lo se, quería que fuera una mezcla de los nuestros. Si era niña estoy segura que iba a ser una muñequita y…y…"

"…ese niño también es mío." Intermedió antes de continuar viéndola llorar. Michiru tomo su mano. Su mente le traiciono al comenzar a ver todo doble. Estaba segura que podía decir más, pero su cabeza no resistió y desfalleció. "¡Michiru!"

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X – X – x – X – x – X – X – x – X – x – X**

_**¡**__**Hola**___

Vaya, creo que ahora si sabremos la verdadera razon de Seiya para tener que viajar. Espero les haya gustado.

_¡__Muchas gracias a todos sus siempre motivadores reviews!_

Prometo actualizar tan pronto regrese.

_¡__Hasta el próximo capitulo!_

♥ _**.•.**_ _**Serenity**_ _**•**_ _**Kou**_ _**.•.**_ _**♥**_


	8. Cimentando Suspicacia

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**VIII**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**CIMENTANDO**_ _**SUSPICACIA**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

La espera comenzaba a ser larga, cansada y preocupante. Observo su reloj por décima vez. Esta bien, no había nada de malo en esperar un poco mas. Siempre sucede algo en cuanto a puntualidad se trata. Su tranquilidad no duraba mucho en cuanto miraba de nuevo la pantalla. El vuelo llego hace una hora, ¿Qué los estaba retrazando tanto?

Desesperación.

"¡Papa!"

Dentro del guirigay del aeropuerto, Seiya pudo distinguir esa diminuta voz. Volteo a todas partes, desesperado por pensar que estaba ya alucinando. Finalmente, dentro de su desesperación, pudo distinguir a aquel niño corriendo hacia él. Sonrió inevitablemente. El abrazo en el que encerró a ese niño le hizo borrar cualquier preocupación o hasta molestia.

No solo fue ese abrazo, también fue levantar el rostro y ver a la mujer que llego junto a ellos segundos después.

Ella sonrió sin dejar pasar desapercibida su propia alegría. Le encantaba esa sonrisa que su hijo mostraba al estar junto a él. "Hola, Seiya."

Seiya se levanto sin dejar de tomar la mano del niño. "Comenzaba a preocuparme."

"¡Papi! Mama dijo que viviremos juntos, ya quiero ir a nuestra nueva casa."

Las mejillas de Serena delataron lo que ella quería ocultar. "Yo…no quise especifi –"

"Vamos a recoger el equipaje." Las palabras del pequeño pudieron ser justificadas, pero él no quiso escuchar excusa alguna. No lo culpaba. Sin embargo él si se culpaba por no tener una evasiva valida al muy posible cercano cuestionario del pequeño.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Lamento no haber cumplido con lo que había prometido pero de repente me vi envuelto en mas trabajo del que planeaba tener y no pude tomar los días para –"

"¡Shh! ¿No lo ves dormir? Te extraño mucho. No tienes porque explicar, el resultado es el mismo; él es feliz. Solo quiero que este junto a ti."

Seiya miro a su hijo durmiente por el espejo retrovisor. No pudo evitar no verla a ella también, aunque solo fuera por escasos segundos. No existía tema alguno en el que él no pudiera terminar diciéndole lo hermosa que luce. Siempre lo fue. Su perfil tan perfecto, nariz pequeña y labios que moría por inconscientemente desear.

¡Un momento!

¿En que rayos esta pensando?

"¡Seiya, cuidado!" Seiya freno tan rápido como pudo. Estuvo por cruzar un semáforo en rojo. "¿En que estas pensando?" Pregunto molesta volteando para ver que el niño estuviera bien.

"Lo siento." Bajo ambas manos del volante solo para tranquilizar un poco sus nervios. Una vez que la luz cambio, tomo de nuevo el control del vehículo sin interrupciones esta vez.

-

De momento Seiya presto atención a lo que el locutor de radio había dicho y rápidamente separo una mano del volante para comenzar a maniobrar algunos botones para buscar otra emisora, cualquiera, menos esa. "Política, la odio." Sonrió tontamente al notar que ella lo veía. Por la expresión en el rostro de Serena, Seiya pudo observar que ella no noto su nerviosismo, posiblemente porque aun continuaba algo molesta por el accidente que muy bien previno.

No. No lo noto. ¿Tan mala memoria tenia ya?

Sin más preocupación, Serena inclino un poco la cabeza para recargarla en el asiento. Sonrió. Le fue imposible no hacerlo. "Yaten manda saludos." No escucho nada por parte de él. Espero alguna respuesta y le dio tiempo para que reaccionara a lo que había dicho. "Supo que fuiste a buscarlo." Volvió a darle tiempo, cualquiera que necesitara para responder. Seiya no mostró reacción alguna. Él solo continuaba manejando.

"Llegamos." Finalmente se estaciono frente a una pequeña residencia. Era agradable su exterior, matizada de blanco, contemporánea y con tejado de tejas rojas, característico de la región. "¿Sucede algo?" La miro.

Ella negó. "Imagine que seria un departamento. No estoy segura de querer vivir sola."

Seiya bajo del auto y lo rodeo para llegar a la puerta contraria a la suya. Abrió. "Es de un amigo." Ella bajo. "Quería venderla para el siguiente año, pero me dejo decidir en querer comprarla o no. Si te gusta y te sientes cómoda puedo –"

"Yo no necesito que me compres una casa, Seiya. ¿O es que acaso piensas que no podría hacerlo yo?"

"No he dado a entender eso. Solo quiero que se sientan bien. No considere que un departamento fuera lo mejor para él."

Serena cerro la puerta del auto y cruzo los brazos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Seiya –" Volteo un poco solo para asegurarse que su hijo continuara dormido. "– Creo que has malinterpretado todo esto. Tu obligación, o cualquier relación que quieras tener, no es conmigo. Yo solo estoy aquí por él. Yo no necesito una casa, ni tu atención, mucho menos tu tiempo. Tampoco pretendo no continuar una _relación_ exclusiva, por él. Tampoco quiero convertirme en tu mejor amiga o en tu confidente. Solo necesito de ti que limites esta _relación_ a solo él."

Seiya asintió, moviéndose para abrir la puerta trasera. Posiblemente tenía la esperanza de que ella no mencionara, sin haberlo echo, la vida que él comparte con alguien más. Cargo al niño y se dirigió a la entrada de la residencia sin decir mas.

Entraron.

Inmediatamente Serena se enamoro del olor a incienso. Obviamente alguien estuvo ahí antes de su llegada, posiblemente él, para asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto para su llegada. "Gracias." Musito antes de seguir inspeccionando sus alrededores.

Seiya fue directo a una de las habitaciones para dejar al niño. Se sentó junto a él solo para verlo dormir. Tenía tantos planes. Ese niño le cambio la vida, su manera de pensar, sus deseos de continuar sin que le importara nada ni nadie.

"¿Puedo quedarme? Al menos hasta que despierte." Pregunto sin molestarse en voltear. Sabia que ella estaba ahí, intuitivamente pudo sentir su presencia.

Ella no respondió, solo asintió y salio. Él no la vio, pero pudo imaginar su respuesta al no dar una negativa. Se levanto de la cama y en cambio se arrodillo frente a ella. Dejo recostar su cabeza cerca de la del niño.

"Seiya." Seiya levanto el rostro al escucharla regresar, volteo. "Gracias." Él movió la cabeza. "Por también evadir las…_políticas._"

Él sonrió y dejo recostar su cabeza de nuevo. Tal parece que no tenía tan mala memoria. Una canción como esa hubiese traído viejos recuerdos.

Gratos momentos.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Michiru continuo cabizbaja, observando serenamente las dimensiones de su platillo sin exactamente prestar atención alguna. Sabia que ella llego ayer y él fue a recogerla al aeropuerto, ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella para decírselo? ¿Cómo pueden continuar sentándose a la mesa de esa manera? Peor aun, no se atrevía a levantar el rostro porque sabía que él la observaba. Su mirada siempre ha sido penetrante, tanto como si la llamara.

Pero ella continúo ignorando, o al menos intentaba. ¿Por qué no le pedía él perdón por todas las lágrimas que ella ya ha derramado? ¿Acaso no estaba arrepentido?

No. No lo estaba. No parecía estarlo.

Lo escucho tirar el tenedor sobre el plato, golpeando contra la cerámica. Pero ni eso la hizo dejar de observar su propio plato. Posiblemente esperaba a que se fuera para ella poder comer tranquila.

Y lo hizo.

Seiya se levanto de su asiento no soportando más. "Quiero conocerlo." Se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina. Tuvo que hacerlo para comprobar que efectivamente era la voz de su esposa y no la de su imaginación. Michiru finalmente levanto el rostro y a pesar de no haberlo querido directamente, lo miro a los ojos. "Quiero conocerlo." Repitió poniéndose de pie. "Lo he pensado mucho y –" Le tomo ambas manos una vez que estuvo frente a él "– y creo que no tiene sentido continuar actuando de esta manera por algo que sucedió tiempo antes de que yo te conociera."

"¿Lo dices –?"

"Si. Lo digo de corazón. ¿Por qué no quieres confiar en mí? ¿Es que acaso yo he fallado en algo? Necesito que me lo digas para arreglar nuestros problemas. Quiero que confíes en mi tanto o mas de como yo confió en ti." Se abrazo a él, extrañando su calor y dejándose reposar sobre su pecho. Sonrió. "Lo siento, Seiya."

Seiya la separo, movió la cabeza e intento sonreír pero no pudo. Quizá él también deba pedirle perdón, pero simplemente sentía que ese no era el momento adecuado a pesar de ella buscar una reconciliación. "Ella esta aquí." Finalmente confeso. Eso ya no le causo sorpresa a Michiru, sin embargo si sonrió por pensar que él también quería arreglar las cosas al darle la confianza que ella pedía. "Disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes, pero tu no querías escuchar."

"Ya no importa, Seiya. Yo solo quiero recuperar nuestro matrimonio y si para eso tengo que disculparte por no haber confiado en mí…ya lo he hecho. Después de todo, se lo mucho que tu también me quieres. ¿Verdad?"

Seiya sonrió. Beso sus labios antes de que ella dijera algo más. De momento deseo decirle que con nadie mas hubiese deseado volver a rehacer su vida, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron. Aquellas palabras se deshicieron en cuanto llego a su mente la imagen de la mujer que complemento su vida dándole un hijo. "Tengo que irme." Esta vez solo pudo depositar un beso efímero en su frente y dio media vuelta.

"Pero a ella no, Seiya." Seiya se detuvo, mas no quiso voltear a verla. "A ella nunca la perdonare por esto."

Él solo continúo su camino.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Claro que si, Mina, espera un segundo – ¡Zik teléfono!"

El niño llego corriendo tan rápido como pudo y tomo el inalámbrico. "¿Mama-Mina?"

Serena se distrajo al escuchar el timbre. Le hizo una seña al niño de que regresaba y salio del living directo a la puerta.

Abrió.

Sus músculos se tensaron. Nunca espero poder tenerla frente a su puerta al día siguiente de ella haber llegado. "M – Michiru." No pudo decir más que eso. ¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué? Posiblemente solo por no haber confiado en su supuesta mejor amiga. La última vez que la vio, ambas se despidieron con la amistad que siempre mantuvieron intacta.

"Serena." Michiru sonrió. "Seiya me dijo que llegaste ayer, ¿No pensabas visitar?"

¿De que estaba hablando? ¿No sabia ya por que estaba ella ahí?

Michiru mantenía su linda sonrisa en todo momento como si el tenerla de frente le causara la alegría que muestra.

"Sera, ya ter –" Zik calló al ver a la visita. Entrego el teléfono a Serena. "Mama-Mina quiere hablar contigo." Le sonrió a Michiru antes de regresar corriendo a su habitación.

Michiru cerró los ojos momentáneamente para que la imagen del niño saliera de su mente. ¿Cómo dudarlo? ¿Cómo pensar que ese niño no es parte de su esposo? La sonrisa que recibió fue encantadora e imposible de borrar. ¿Pudo ese haber sido su hijo? ¿Hubiera sido así? ¿Hubiera tenido los índigos con los que ese niño la miro?

"Yo llamo después." Serena apago el aparato y regreso su atención a quien le esperaba. Por la dirección en la que Michiru mantenía la mirada, Serena pudo adivinar que le impresiono verlo. "Él es mi–"

"Es una lastima que no hayas podido confiar en mi, Serena. Tontamente te considere de las pocas personas en las que realmente se puede confiar."

"¿Me hubieses escuchado?"

"No." Confeso secamente. "Porque posiblemente hubiese imaginado que intentabas mantener una amistad de años. Pero él es mi esposo, Serena y tú estúpida voluntad de pensar que siempre hacías bien las cosas no te dejo ver más allá de tu propio _sacrificio_, si es así como deseas llamarlo. Después entendí tu reacción al presentártelo. Entiendo que si estas aquí no es solamente por ese niño, porque se necesita mas voluntad para dejar todo lo que ya tienes solo por tu hijo. Ni siquiera tú puedes creerlo. Ese hombre no es mas del que tú te enamoraste ciegamente. Él es mi esposo, Serena. Quise venir personalmente a recordártelo en dado caso que desees olvidarlo."

"Lo ultimo que quería era lastimarte con todo esto."

"Lo se, Serena. Siempre has sido la mujer ideal, siempre pensando en los demás sin importarte tú. Me gustaría decir que creo en tu sinceridad, pero ya ha sido tan fingida que ni siquiera esa imagen puedo conservar de quien se consideraba una buena amiga. Espero que no tengas mala memoria y nunca olvides quien soy yo en su vida." Sin necesitar ver la expresión de Serena, Michiru dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su auto.

Serena la vio subir y acelerar. Supo de inmediato que eso fue todo para terminar la linda amistad de años que existió. Pero bajo el rostro, dolida. Michiru siempre fue su mejor amiga, la mejor, mucho antes de conocer a Mina.

"Mina." Aun con teléfono en mano, comenzó a marcar.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Michiru, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Seiya se levanto de su sillón para dejar el libro de su mano en el librero.

"Vine a robarte, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Salí temprano para darte la sorpresa." Seiya camino hacia ella y beso su mejilla. "Esta mañana no me diste tiempo para invitarte. Quiero arreglar las cosas, ¿Y que mejor que tener tiempo para nosotros? ¿Qué dices?"

Seiya la miro antes de responder. Le gusto la manera en la que Michiru sonrió. Era sincera en querer arreglar sus problemas, lo veía a través de su mirada. "Aun tengo un paciente más esperando."

"No importa, yo espero."

Seiya sonrió. Asintió. "Esta bien. Intentare no demorar."

"Le pediré a Kay un vaso de agua." De momento se detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta. "Uh, Seiya." Él le dio la atención que ella buscaba. "¿Por qué no – por que no lo invitas?" Seiya levanto una ceja, no seguro de entender lo que quería decir. "Me gustaría conocerlo, ¿No crees que sea la ocasión perfecta?"

"Michiru, esto es muy repentino. Yo se que lo dices sinceramente y no sabes cuanto te agradezco que tomes esto lo mejor posible. Pero –"

"Solo quiero conocerlo, Seiya. Creo que tengo derecho. A menos que me quieras mantener en las sombras frente a él. Te quiero y creo que eso es suficiente para que él también me agrade. Además, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer."

Lentamente, Seiya comenzó a mover la cabeza. "Llamare para recogerlo en una hora."

"Espero que esa conversación se limite a solo eso." Farfulló.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, amor. Estaré esperando afuera." Sin mas, Michiru salio de ahí sin sonrisa alguna.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X ****– X – x – X – x – X – X – x – X – x – X – X – x – X**

_**¡Hola!**_

_¡He revivido!_ Con más de un mes sin actualizar no negare que se me fue la inspiración para este fic y el otro también. ¿Pero que hacer? Nada, solo intentar continuar. Esperando que les siga gustando, claro.

Muchas gracias por su espera, pero sobretodo por su apoyo.

**X – X**

**Nanamy Kou **– Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Si, me fue bien en mi viaje. Ahora solo espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Estoy segura que continuaran sucediendo más cosas de aquí en adelante. Agradezco tu apoyo.

**tUsKi Ai KoU** – Yo no denominaría a Michiru como la _victima_, ya que continuaremos conociendo mas de ella. Porque lo único que conocemos hasta ahora de ella es que es una buena esposa. Y claro que Yaten continuara siendo pieza esencial aquí. Espero te continué agradando la historia.

**Antonis**– Ya veremos que papel juega Yaten y también se responderá esa pregunta que hiciste de Mina. Mientras tanto creo que ya supimos la pequeña reacción de Michiru. Te aseguro que seguiremos sabiendo, gracias por continuar leyendo.

**3rill Cullen **– No podría dejar una historia inconclusa, aunque me tomara mucho para retomarla, así que no hay mucho de que preocuparse. Espero que esto continué gustándote. Ya estamos viendo y seguiremos viendo más de todo esto con más claridad. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**NeoRienasailormoon **– Con la llegada de Serena dudo que las cosas se aligeren pero al menos Michiru hace su mejor esfuerzo. Espero que esto pueda seguir un buen curso. Gracias por el comentario.

**Chio **– Si, Seiya y Yaten son parientes pero sabremos más de eso en futuros capítulos. Me alegra que te siga interesando la historia, espero poder continuar así. Gracias por el mensaje.

**Ydiel **– Oh, no te preocupes que seguiremos sabiendo de Darien y también de que continuara pasando por la mente de Michiru, de Serena y los demás. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu review.

**KIRA MOON **– Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Aunque mis vacaciones no fueron por placer todo salio muy bien y agradezco tu lindo mensaje. Espero que aunque este capitulo no haya sido de película, si te haya gustado.

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy **– Me alegra que te agrade la historia, agradezco tu lindo comentario. Reconozco que no es algo cardiaco pero al menos agradezco que se me siga apoyando. Pero te aseguro que sabremos mas de todos estos personajes.

**Usakochiba01 **– Me alegra que la historia te agrade, pero aun mas tu lindo mensaje. Continuare tan pronto como pueda.

**-Devil-Azul- **- Espero que hayas tenido unas bonitas vacaciones. Agradezco que continúes la historia y espero que te siga agradando. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**X – X**

♥ **.•.**_**Serenity**__** • **__**Kou**_**.•. ♥**


	9. Atención Suspicaz

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**IX**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**ATENCIÓN**_ _**SUSPICAZ**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Zik."

"Es un nombre muy lindo. Sabes, me encantaría ser tu amiga, Zik."

"¿Por que?" Pregunto curioso el niño mientras tomaba lo que se le obsequiaba de las manos de Michiru.

"Porque también soy amiga de tu papá."

Aquello fue inesperado para el mismo Seiya, quien observaba cuidadosamente la sonrisa del niño al abrir su obsequio. Él mismo no esperaba que Michiru le regalara algo al pequeño.

"¡Wow, Gracias!" Exclamo el niño una vez que saco el carro de control remoto de su caja. Michiru sonrió complacida. Ella siempre supo como llegar al corazón de un niño.

"¿Y dime, que te gustaría comer?"

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"¿Lo conseguiste?"

"_No, aun no, pero prometieron llamar.__ Espero que lo hagan porque –"_

"Darien esta preocupado por ti."

"_¿Por qué?"_A la pregunta, Serena se recostó sobre el sofá para mayor comodidad. _"¿Le has dicho algo?"_

"No, pero lo conoces, no dudaría que mañana mismo este tocando a tu puerta."

"_¿Han decidido __que hacer?"_ Decidiendo no querer hablar de él, Serena inmediatamente cambio de conversación.

"¿De que hablas?"

"_De Yaten."_

Mina suspiro. "Él ya no es mas el hombre que yo quise."

Serena se sentó de inmediato, sorprendida por escuchar esa declaración_. "¿Qué estas diciendo?"_

"No te negare que tenerlo de nuevo frente a mi fue –"

"_Él__ hizo lo que pudo, Mina. Además, cuando él se fue ustedes no quedaron en alguna relación que prometiera algo. Se lo dijiste. Lo dejaste ir."_

"Quizás espere que fuera diferente. Él es…diferente ahora. Pensé que me quería lo suficiente para no irse. Pero como ahora lo escuchas… ¡Me mudo!"

"_¿Con él? Pero acabas de decir que –"_

"No, boba, contigo." De momento a otro, Mina dejo de escuchar la respiración de su amiga. "¿Serena? ¡Serena!" Termino enganchando de nuevo el teléfono. "Vaya amiga."

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo esta?"

Mina rió. "Creo que se aterrorizo cuando le mencione el mudarme."

"Mina, no estas respondiendo."

"Darien, ¿Por qué no le llamas tú? Además dijo que esta bien, pronto recibirá noticias de trabajo y pregunto por Yaten."

Darien se tiro en una silla, cansado de esperar la respuesta que esperaba y que nunca llego. "Aun sigo pensando que es una tontería. No quiero que te mudes, además ni siquiera sabes si Serena te aceptara. Ella recién comienza una nueva vida, si es si como le quiere llamar, y tenerte ahí solo será molesto."

"La extraño tanto como a Zik."

"Visitare."

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"No quiero que lo compre con regalos."

"Solo fue un obsequio. ¿O acaso pretendías que Michiru fuera inexistente para él y para mi cuando compartiéramos tiempo juntos?"

"No, me seria imposible eso, pero no quiero que se gane su afecto de esa manera. Él no necesita nada, solo tu atención."

"Michiru solo pretende ser su amiga." Seiya noto algo más en la molestia de Serena. "No quiso quedarse con nosotros…si eso te hace sentir mejor." Serena cambio la expresión de su rostro. "No pienso obligarlo a esto, solo permite que Michiru se acerque a él. No puedes ni siquiera pensar que serás sustituida."

"Yo no estoy pensando eso. Solamente no quiero que –"

"Eres irremplazable, Serena." Seiya se incorporo al haberse dado cuenta de que lo que dijo pudo haberse malinterpretado. "Iré a despedirme de él." La dejo tanto o mas sorprendida de lo que él se dirigió a la habitación del niño.

"_¿Por qué__ te vas?"_ Escucho Serena desde el pie de las escaleras. _"Quédate conmigo y con mi mama."_ Llego a la cocina dejando la conversación atrás. Una vez que encendió la cafetera corrió al teléfono en cuanto sonó y regreso a la cocina.

"Di –"

"_¿Serena?__" _Él ni siquiera pudo esperar a que ella respondiera.

"Darien, ¿Hablando a esta hora? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde allá?"

"_Quería saber como estabas. ¿Cómo te esta yendo? ¿Cómo te trata la ciudad?" _Se escucho su ligera risa. _"Te extraño."_ Confeso sin hesitar.

"Yo también los extraño."

"_Yo hablo solo por mi. __Mina ya hablo contigo."_

"Lamento haber cortado antes de decir adiós, ¿Se lo puedes decir?"

Él suspiro. _"Lo haré. Por ahora quiero saber como esta Zik, como estas tú."_

"Bien, él muy bien, parece adaptase rápido. En una semana comenzara a asistir la escuela. Mañana iremos a –"

"_¿Iremos?__ ¿Quiénes?"_

"Creí que querías saber de nosotros y no cuestionar cada paso. Tengo que irme, iré a ver si necesita algo." Excusa.

"_¿Puedes darle un beso de mi parte?"_

"Se lo daré. Se pondrá feliz ya que ha preguntado por ti. Sabes que él te quiere mucho."

"_Me hubiese gustado escuchar lo mismo de tus labios."_

"Hasta luego, Darien." Apago el inalámbrico para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Inevitablemente se llevo una mano a la frente, quizás solo por cansancio. Dio media vuelta, decidida a regresar a la cafetera, pero a su paso encontró a un Seiya recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. "Si me hubiera dicho que estabas ahí, hubiese puesto el altavoz para que escucharas mejor."

"Yo no escuche nada, acabo de bajar."

"Aha." Continuo a tomar una taza y servirse café. "¿Ya te vas?" Seiya no respondió. "Cuando salgas asegurate de cerrar el portón porque ya no quiero salir para hacerlo yo misma." Seiya continúo sin moverse. Ella regreso a la mesa y se sentó para tomar su bebida. "¿Qué estas esperando?"

"¿Es verdad que lo extraña?"

"Dijiste que no habías escuchado."

"¿Es cierto?" Esta vez fue ella quien no respondió. Serena solo mantuvo su mirada fija en él mientras daba sorbos pequeños a su quemante bebida. "¿Lo es?"

"¿Lo dije, no fue así?" Se levanto para ir al refrigerador. "Darien si supo ganarse su cariño." Saco un pastelillo. "Y eso no lo hizo con obsequios. Constantemente pregunta por él. Le prometí que lo visitaríamos cuando yo tenga vacaciones y para eso primero necesito tener trabajo. Zik lo quiere muchísimo." Regreso a la mesa. "¿Ya te vas?"

"Se escondió bajo la cama, no quiere hablar conmigo. No quiere que me vaya."

"Ya vete, yo hablare con él."

"No quiero irme mientras este molesto conmigo. Quiero que ambos hablemos con él."

"O bien puedes decirle a Michiru que le de otro obsequio y quizás puedas tenerlo un poco mas de tiempo contigo." Dejo lo que estaba por comer para dirigirse a las escaleras. Cuando llego frente a él solo se limito una muy pequeña sonrisa. "¿O quieres esperarme y tomamos café juntos?" Estaba siendo irónica.

Pero no fue la ironía la que molesto a Seiya, sino la poca importancia que pensaba ella estaba teniendo. "Pareces disfrutar esto. ¿O es que quieres burlarte de mi?" La sonrisa de Serena desapareció. "Esto es nuevo para mi, ¿Por qué no quieres entender eso? Daría lo que fuera porque no me tratara diferente por todo lo que lo hago pasar. Dijo que lo quería a él. ¿Cómo, Serena? Solo quiero que me ayudes a ser mejor para él. Él no quiere el tiempo que le doy, él quiere una familia…la familia que tú creaste para él."

"Él solamente esta confundido. No va a entender lo que tu vida es fuera de aquí. No, Seiya, no me burlo de ti. Pero…se que no lo ves, pero yo tampoco se que decir ya a cada pregunta nueva. Se que esto solo lo he creado yo por pensar que decirle la verdad era lo mejor. Nunca quise mentirle con respecto a ti. Me he equivocado tanto, Seiya."

Seiya tomo la mano temblante de la mujer que hasta hace unos segundos estaba siendo irónica. "¿Por qué no aprendemos juntos, Serena?" Serena bajo el rostro al sentir el calor de su mano acariciar la suya. Sonrió internamente.

"¡Mamá!"

Ambos subieron corriendo.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Solo vine a despedirme."

"No tenias porque hacerlo, no era necesario."

Yaten, aquel hombre sereno y de pocas palabras, el mismo por quien ella estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, estaba enterrándose por si solo en el pasado. "Lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado. Si tan solo tu –"

"Te deseo un muy buen viaje. Espero que puedas llegar a solucionar los problemas que tuviste con Seiya."

"Quizás lo hago mas por quien hasta hace poco conocí."

Mina sonrió. "Lo se. Zik puede lograr eso y más. Tu sobrino es un niño encantador."

"Eso lo se, tiene de quien heredarlo y no me refiero a su papá." Ambos rieron sin darse cuenta que involuntariamente regresaban a ser quienes fueron. Yaten calló segundos después. "Ellos nunca van a poder separarse, Mina, hubiese deseado que nosotros tampoco."

"Hagas lo que hagas…te deseo lo mejor." Ella continúo sosteniendo su sonrisa. Él le estaba confesando algo más allá de lo que ella quería escuchar, así fue él, hombre de pocas palabras. Pero ella sentía que algo se había perdido. Él le sonrió, agradeciendo con la cabeza. "Yaten…" Lo detuvo antes de que él se dirigiera a la puerta. "…se que te volverás a ir." Finalmente confeso su temor. "Por eso prefiero olvidar lo que ya no volverá a ser."

Yaten regreso directo a tomarla entre sus brazos.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Llegue a pensar que esta noche no te vería. No querrás que te sonría, ¿O si? Lo pregunto por tu expresión. ¿Por qué ni siquiera contestaste el celular? ¿Te tomo casi cinco horas para ir a dejarlo?" Seiya intento evitar la discusión que muy bien ya Michiru había planeado y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras. Michiru apago el televisor y corrió tras él. "Y ahora me imagino que yo soy la mala por no entender."

"No estoy diciendo nada, solamente no quiero discutir ahora. ¿Podemos dejar esto para mañana?"

"Claro." Sonrió mientras ambos entraban a la habitación. "Claro que si, amor. Sabes que yo siempre soy comprensiva. No te preocupes, si quieres mañana puedes quedarte allá para que no pierdas tiempo en tener que manejar de regreso."

"Michiru –"

"¡Te estoy diciendo que soy comprensiva! ¿O quieres que comience a cuestionar? Contigo no hay manera de complacerte. ¡Ya se! Para la próxima iremos ambos a dejarlo, de esa manera yo misma podré ahorrarte la fatiga de manejar de regreso. Pero, claro, no esperare más de cinco minutos."

"Dormiré abajo. Hoy tuve un mal día y no quiero terminarlo discutiendo contigo. Pensé en llegar y hablar contigo, pero sin las ironías que tú dices sin antes escuchar. Creo que no es un buen momento para _intentar_ darte alguna explicación. Y Michiru, no fueron cinco horas."

"¡Oh! Perdón si mi mala lectura del reloj arruina la muy hermosa conversación que _pretendías_ tener conmigo, pero no soy idiota y puedes sentirte orgulloso por ello ya que tienes una esposa esencial. ¿Dormirás abajo? ¿Por qué amor? Ven…" Le tomo la mano y lo hizo caminar hacia la puerta. "…te arreglare el cuarto en el que ella durmió, así no solo la podrás extrañar cuando tu hijo esta aquí, sino también cuando duermes."

Seiya arrebato su mano. "Esa ha sido la idea mas sensata que he escuchado de ti. Me gusta. ¿Puedes comenzar ahora? Solo asegurate de no cambiar las sabanas, creo que aun conservan su aroma."

Aquello encendió la ira de Michiru. "No, no puedo con esto. El niño es un amor, me encanta, pero no quiero que continúes teniendo contacto con ella."

A pesar de imaginarse molesto por la actitud de Michiru, Seiya rió inevitablemente. "Creí que me apoyarías en esto, lo habías dicho. Michiru, es inevitable no tener contacto con ella. ¡Es su mamá!"

"¡Claro que se puede! Por supuesto que tiene solución, que tu no la quieras ver es diferente."

"¿Ah, si? ¿Cual, Michiru, cual solución es la mas _efectiva_ para ti?"

"No para mi, Seiya, para ti también, inclusive para tu hijo." Tomo la mano de su esposo. "Nuestra estabilidad económica y familiar es genial. Pelea por él. Nosotros podríamos cuidarlo mejor y no tendríamos mas discusiones por pensarte con ella…te lo prometo, Seiya. Sabes lo fácil que seria demostrar que seremos buenos padres."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Lamento la tardanza. Creo que ya comienzo a delirar por tantos proyectos. Muchas gracias por todos sus lindísimos reviews, realmente me motivan a continuar.

♥ **.•.**_**Serenity**__** • **__**Kou**_**.•. ♥**


	10. Situación Silenciosa

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**X**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**SITUACIÓN**_ _**SILENCIOSA**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Seiya se mantenía de pie, paralizante, dudoso, inmóvil. Michiru sonrió de momento y corrió hacia la puerta. "Es un placer conocerte." Estrecho amablemente la mano del hombre que acababa de cruzar la puerta. "Seiya me ha hablado mucho de ti." Seiya la miro reprobante, no era algo que esperaba ella confesara. "Adelante, por favor."

El recién invitado entro sonriendo a la amabilidad de la mujer. Seiya se mantuvo en el mismo lugar inmóvil. No paso mucho para que Michiru regresara al haber notado que él no los siguió. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Cuestiono molesto por la actitud de su esposa.

Ella sonrió. "Es tu hermano, ¿No es así? ¿Acaso querías dejarlo esperando mientras tú reaccionabas por la impresión?" Tomo su mano manteniendo la sonrisa que ahora parecía un tanto forzada. "Vamos, amor, tu hermano espera."

Seiya se limito a observarla. "No necesitas hacer esto."

"Sabes que si algo te falta en la vida…es él. Vamos, Seiya, no puedes continuar resintiendo que él se haya ido. Tú hermano esta aquí y creo que eso es todo lo que tienes que juzgar ahora. Él se esta atreviendo a lo que tu no pudiste hacer por años…buscarlo. Te espera." Seiya la observo por varios segundos más. "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Él tomo su mano antes de que Michiru diera media vuelta. "No." La detuvo. "Me gustaría que te quedaras."

Esa fue una petición inesperada pero grata de más. En solo segundos se abrazo a él, agradeciendo con ese acto su necesidad. De nuevo le tomo la mano para guiarlo a la sala.

Eso no era algo que esperaba sucediera, pero que deseaba con anhelo. Claramente regreso a él la que ahora estaba considerando una absurda discusión. Tan absurdo como estar ahí, de pie, sin poder ser el primero que rompiera lo que años atrás quedo como una gran riña.

"¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?" Sonriente, tuvo que ser Michiru quien rompiera el silencio. Eso era desesperante para ella. Verlos ahí, mirándose mutuamente sin atreverse a dirigir la primera palabra por, quizás, miedo a la reacción del otro, no era exactamente lo que ella esperaría para una reunión de hermanos.

Yaten de nuevo le sonrió en agradecimiento. "Nada, gracias. ¿Mi…?"

"Michiru." Completo ella al verlo dudar. "Luces tan diferente a como siempre te imagine. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en la cuidad?"

"No mucho, solo estoy de paso. Para ser mas especifico me voy en dos días." Hubo unos segundos de silencio nuevamente. Él mismo observo la poca importancia a la que su hermano presto a su estadía. Se pregunto si el estar ahí era realmente lo debido. Estaba cansado de tener a quien tendría que ser importante para él, fuera de su vida. Ellos solían ser tan diferentes. Eran los mejores hermanos. "Puedo irme." Fueron las dos cortantes palabras que únicamente pudieron ser dirigidas a Seiya.

Palabras que Seiya sintió como el quebrantamiento del silencio entre ambos. No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero después de todo no podía esperar mucho. "T – tengo un poco de prisa, es tarde ya. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Yaten." Yaten respondió un simple movimiento de de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa. Michiru beso fugazmente la mejilla de su esposo y termino saliendo con la excusa perfecta para dejarlos finalmente solos.

Seiya pudo sentir la comodidad de su hogar al sentarse sobre el sillón más grande. "No tienes porque ser patético."

Yaten frunció el ceño. No era lo que él mismo esperaba como respuesta. Él, intentando buscar algún tipo de reconcilio con su hermano y su aun considerado infantil hermano no podía tomar otra actitud. "Hace poco conocí a un niño que no entiendo que tiene que ver contigo."

Ante eso, Seiya se atrevió a mirarlo directamente. "¿Zik?"

"¿Zik? Me habían dicho que se llama Seiya, pero Zik suena mucho mejor." Sonrió bajando el rostro levemente. "Te confesare que cuando lo vi por primera vez…vi tu rostro cuando éramos pequeños y recordé lo insoportable que eras." Seiya rió. "Imagino que aun lo sigues siendo." Sonrió él mismo recordando aquello. "Perdóname por haberte abandonado." Era todo lo que necesitaba decir para poder dejar que su conciencia le continuara haciendo sentir culpable. La culpabilidad por haberlo dejado cuando su hermano más lo necesito. Y la culpabilidad por haber permitido que su vida fuera mas importante que la de su, en aquel entonces, lúgubre hermano.

Seiya hizo el intento absurdo de no bajar el rostro. Tuvo que hacerlo para que las lágrimas de felicidad por volver a tener a su hermano frente a él no lo hicieran ver como el hombre que su hermano siempre quiso que dejara atrás. "Ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo." Musito intentando no quebrantar su voz. Por parte de Yaten pudo escuchar el que claramente fue una débil carcajada. Levanto el rostro.

"Son casi siente años atormentándome… ¿Y ahora tu mismo me dices que lo has olvidado?" Fue entonces que Seiya observo las claras lágrimas que ya bajaban del rostro de su hermano. "Siempre fuiste mi prioridad…pero aquello fue la oportunidad de mi vida. Siempre estuve seguro de la fuerza que poseías y sabía que lograrías superarlo. ¿Lo vez ahora, Seiya? Estas casado con una mujer hermosa. Curiosamente tienes un hijo con la misma mujer por la que me dijiste tantas cosas hirientes. Lograste obtener el titulo profesional que siempre deseaste. Eres…eres todo lo que siempre supe llegarías a ser. Y…estoy muy orgulloso por pensarme parte de ese logro."

Seiya pudo ver en las lágrimas de su hermano lo mucho que él tuvo que pasar para llegar ahí. Nunca pudo encontrar el momento de mostrar arrepentimiento por aquellas palabras. "Perdóname." Hasta ahora. Serena llego a ser culpable de muchos errores en su vida y uno de ellos, el más sentido, la separación con su único hermano. Aquel error que nunca pudo remediar…hasta ahora. Se levanto de la comodidad de su lugar para llegar frente al hombre que años atrás hecho de su vida.

Yaten rió. "Solamente tengo dos días mas en Tokyo, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado?" Seiya no dudo más para, después de casi siete años, volver a abrazar a su único hermano, su hermano mayor.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

Era la mejor noticia que había recibido desde que llego a Tokyo. Ahora podía estar segura de las grandes cosas que llegaría a obtener sin tener que pedirle nada a él. Siempre fue independiente y no pensaba cambiar eso por nada. Estaba también segura de que la pronta llegada de Mina traería muchas mas facilidades a su vida.

"¿Sera, que es eso?"

Serena volteo al escuchar a su hijo entrar a su habitación. "Mañana comenzaras a ir a la escuela, ¿No te emociona?"

"No."

Serena rió a la respuesta e hizo señas para que el niño se acercara y se sentara en la cama. "Yo también comenzare a trabajar. Mañana será un día muy ocupado. Acaban de llamar. Tu papá traerá a Yaten para acompañarnos a comer."

"¿A Yaten?" Zik rió. "Él es gracioso. ¿Podré jugar con él?"

"Si, claro que podrás." Su hijo salio corriendo de la habitación directo a la suya. Al verlo salir, Serena borro la sonrisa de su rostro. Saber que Yaten estará ahí no era exactamente lo que ella esperaría. La última vez que lo tuvo frente a ella, su conversación no fue una muy grata. Yaten le reprocho tantas cosas. Cosas de las cuales ella desconocía.

••

"_Serena."_

_Serena llego a un alto repentino. Esa no era la visita que jamás imagino Mina tendría. ¿Por qué no pudo especificar? Quizás si se lo hubiera dicho, no hubiese ido ahí. Y ahora, tomando la mano de quien repentinamente había captado la atención de Yaten, Serena miro a una también sorprendida Mina. "Hola, Yaten."_

_Zik, __no importándole quien fuera el que le causo impresión a su mama, entro al departamento. "¡Mama-Mina!" Se lanzo a los brazos de Mina._

_La escena fue aun más confusa para el mismo Yaten, quien a pesar de querer exigir las respuestas a sus repentinas preguntas, solamente se mantuvo expresivo con la mirada. Mina sonrió al abrazar al niño._

_Serena suspiro, captando inmediata atención del confundido visitante. "Él es mi hijo, Yaten." Si lo sabia Seiya, ¿Qué mas podría dar que el perdido hermano del papa de su hijo lo supiera?_

_Los ojos del sorprendido Yaten no pudieron mostrar más impresión de la que su cabeza ya intentaba procesar. "¿Te casaste?" Pregunto incrédulo. Internamente quería saber la respuesta de la vaga visión que tuvo al ver a ese niño. Serena no hizo más que negar con la cabeza. "No sabia que vivías con alguien, sobretodo sabiendo que parece tener los mismos años en los la mujer mas falsa que he conocido desapareció."_

"_¡Yaten!" Mina intervino de inmediato. "No tienes porque hablarle así. Serena nunca ha tenido nada de que –"_

"_Mina, ¿Podrías llevar a mi hijo a tomar un vaso de jugo, por favor?" Serena la interrumpió pidiéndole a su amiga que se llevara al niño. Mina dudo, no se movió. "Por favor." Volvió a pedir con ahora una ligera sonrisa. Mina miro a Serena y enseguida a Yaten, cuya mirada no podía ser más fría. Dudosa, Mina tomo la mano del niño y se dirigieron a la cocina. "Ahora si puedes decirme lo que quieras."_

"_¿Cómo pudiste ser tan farsante? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar todo de esa manera? ¿Quién pensaste que eras? ¿Te imaginaste el centro del mundo? ¡¿Quién diablos te creíste?!" Inertemente estuvo por tomarla por los hombros, pero apretó los puños para no hacerlo. "Sin ti su vida hubiese sido perfecta. Tú no lo merecías. Pero no te vasto con irte, también tuviste que cambiar nuestras vidas por completo. Y ahora te veo tan feliz que… Claro, tienes un hijo, vives con el hombre por el que arruinaste su vida y…" Concluía solo por lo que veía. "…no puedo entender que fue lo que ese estúpido pudo ver en ti. Eres tan falsa, tan –"_

"_¡Seiya, ven aquí!"_

_Ambos voltearon al escuchar a Mina llamar al niño que salio corriendo de la cocina para llegar junto a su mama. "Mama-Mina no quiere darme helado."_

_Yaten observo la escena del niño apunto de llorar. Mina salio de la cocina más que molesta por el niño haber dejado caer el jugo sobre ella. Pocas veces le llama por su nombre y es cuando realmente se molesta. "¿Ves lo que has hecho?" Le regaño._

_El pequeño __comenzó a llorar. "Discúlpame, mama-Mina."_

_La petición __suavizo el enojo de Mina. Suspiro. "Esta bien, iré a cambiarme." Acaricio la mejilla del pequeño y se dirigió a su habitación._

_Serena seco las lágrimas de su hijo. "No tenias porque tirar el jugo, además no hay helado. Ayer se termino, ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?" El niño solo se abrazo a ella en busca de consuelo._

"_¿Seiya?" Finalmente pudo expresar pregunta el ahora impresionado Yaten._

_Serena lo miro. "Si, Yaten, te presento a mi hijo…Seiya."_

••

El timbre la regreso a su realidad. "¡Ya llego!" Zik salio corriendo de su habitación en busca de Serena. "¡Vamos, mamá!" Tomo su mano para ambos dirigirse a la puerta. Abrieron. "¡Papi!"

La escena fue tan irreal para Yaten que no pudo dejar de observar como Seiya fue recibido por ese niño. Esa era la familia que su hermano siempre quiso tener con la misma mujer que ahora sonríe por ver a su hijo feliz. "Hola, Serena." Le saludo de inmediato, dando el espacio para que Seiya estrechara al pequeño.

"Hola, Yaten. ¿Cómo estas?" Ella misma sonrió por la visita. "Adelante." Se movió para poder darle paso. Seiya ya había entrado con el niño.

"Serena…la ultima vez que te vi no pude disculparme por la actitud que tome. Se que sonara ridículo, pero –"

"No te preocupes." Volteo para ver la escena de su hijo llevando a Seiya a su habitación. Sabía lo que el pequeño tramaría. Arreglo sus juguetes para cuando ellos llegaran. "Él es tu hermano después de todo."

Yaten observo lo mismo y segundos después a ella. "¿Qué te parece comer fuera? Quiero ser yo quien invite." Serena lo miro, sorprendida. "Y esta vez quiero ser yo quien le invite un enorme helado."

"Has dicho su palabra favorita." Susurro riendo.

Zik bajo corriendo riendo. "¡Yaten!" Se abrazo a él inesperadamente. También había esperado por el que considero gracioso Yaten desde que lo conoció. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con mi papa?" Tomo su mano llevándolo a su habitación también.

"Esta bien, pero tengo que advertirte que yo no juego con tu papá." Serena rió viéndolos subir.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Seiya regreso a la mesa después de haberse excusado minutos atrás. El celular regreso al bolsillo de su pantalón. "¿Sucedió algo?" Pregunto Yaten al ver la expresión de su hermano. Serena de igual manera lo miro, pero dejo de hacerlo en cuanto Seiya la miro a ella al Yaten hacer su pregunta. "Seiya."

"No." Sonrió un tanto ya forzado, sin dejar de observar la escena de Serena y su hijo. "Nada." Se sentó en el mismo lugar sin querer darle importancia a nada más.

"¡Mama, quiero ir al baño!" Zik no quiso tener un momento más oportuno.

"Zi –"

"Yo lo acompaño." Yaten se levanto al haber terminado su postre. "Vamos." Le tomo la mano para guiarlo.

No quería preguntar. Estaba segura que la llamada fue de Michiru, pero no quería preguntar que fue lo que lo hizo regresar de esa manera tan seria a la mesa. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la mirada en su postre y olvidar que estaba en esa mesa sola con él. De momento le llego a ella la realidad de que habían salido, por primera vez, si excluyesen a Yaten, juntos. "¿Sucedió algo?" No pudo mas resistir el enorme deseo de saber porque el repentino cambio de humor.

Seiya la miro. Por su mente repentinamente paso lo mucho que Michiru ha cambiado. Quizás sea él el único culpable, no lo sabe con certeza, pero lo que si puede asegurar es que su esposa se ha propuesto arruinar sus pocos momentos felices. Quizás ese era el error, que ella no formaba parte de esos momentos.

No puede negar que con la insistencia de su esposa ha pasado por su mente todo lo que ella le hace ver. _"¡¿Tu no puedes arrebatarle lo que mas quiere…pero ella si pudo hacerlo contigo?!"_ Fue parte de la última discusión del día anterior. Pero Serena es…es Serena. Él no quiere pensar en que seria de su vida sin ese niño. Ella hizo tanto por su bienestar que ahora era él mismo quien no sabía si culparla por eso o agradecerle por lo mismo. Era esa misma mujer, la que ahora lo ve expectante, quien se llego a convertir en todo lo que él siempre quiso tener a su lado. Todo hubiese diferente. "Nada." Susurro bajando el rostro esquivando su mirar.

Michiru estaba totalmente equivocada.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Hola, amor, ¿Me esperabas?" Con una gran sonrisa, lo primero que Michiru hizo al entrar a la habitación fue besar la mejilla de su esposo. Seiya dejo de escribir dejando el bolígrafo de lado. "No me veas así, ¿Y Yaten? Imagine que le pedirías que se quedara en la casa."

"¿Sucede algo con tu celular? Llame tres veces y parecía apagado." Michiru intento abrazarlo, pero él se lo negó interponiendo los brazos. "¿Por qué no llamaste? Estaba preocupado. Son las dos de la mañana."

"Lo siento mi amor pero no lo considere necesario, especialmente sabiendo que te encontrabas con grata compañía." Aun sonriente, se sentó sobre la cama para ayudarse con los zapatos. "Sabes, Seiya, a veces creo que olvidas que a mi también pueden invitarme a salir y no me refiero en términos de trabajo. Soy joven, linda, según me han dicho, y tengo la perspectiva de una mujer…ideal."

Seiya cruzo los brazos, observándola, recargándose junto al espejo. "¿Estas haciendo esto para molestarme?"

Ella no dejo lo que hacia. "No, solamente te estoy comentando que acepte la invitación insistida de uno de los huéspedes que llego hace mas de un mes. Te lo digo porque no quiero que llegue a tus oídos de manera errónea."

Él continúo en la misma posición. No quería entender que era lo que Michiru buscaba con esa burlesca actitud. No, si lo entendía. Horas atrás, en el restaurante, cuando le llamo, esa misma mujer mostró la misma actitud que suele tener últimamente con él. Ahora su tono era diferente. Se burlaba, si, pero intentaba ser diferente. "Si existe una próxima vez, me gustaría que llamaras. No quisiera tener que volver a quedarme hasta esta hora esperando."

"¡¿Eso es todo?!" Se levanto furiosa, dejando detrás la sonrisa burlona-fingida que estaba segura seria su llave para verlo enfurecer. Quería verlo estallar de rabia, de impotencia…de celos. Quería saber que continuaba siendo importante para él. "¿No te importa que haya salido con alguien mas?"

Seiya se detuvo antes de regresar a la mesilla que anteriormente usaba para perder el tiempo. "¿Por qué habría de molestarme? No seré yo quien te prohíba con quien puedes salir. Michiru yo confió en ti."

"¡Al demonio con la confianza!" En menos de lo esperado llego frente a él y le tomo ambas manos para ella misma colocarlas en su cintura. "Mírame, soy tu esposa. ¿No te importa que alguien más pueda pretenderme? ¿Qué desee tocarme? ¿No te importa saber lo que yo quiero? Te quiero a ti, Seiya. Quiero que me toques, que veas en mí a la mujer ideal que otros hombres dicen que soy. Quiero que me beses con locura. No quiero tener sexo, quiero sentir tus caricias mientras en tu mente sea la única mujer que desees tocar. Quiero que me llenes de ti. Seiya, soy yo…mírame. ¿Por qué permites que ella arruine nuestro matrimonio?"

Seiya retrocedió, soltando sus manos de su cintura en el paso. "¿Por qué siempre ella? ¿Por qué siempre la tienes que mencionar? No es ella, Michiru. ¡Eres tú! Es esa actitud que has tomado. Es –" Enmudeció en cuanto ella tiro de él para acercarlo y callarlo al poseer sus labios.

"Dime, Seiya." Musito dentro de sus labios. "Dime que me deseas." Sin romper ese contacto, fue él quien los guió a la cama. Sus manos se deslizaron para sostenerla al ambos dejarse caer. "Dime…" Gimió al placer que él le ofrecía al recorrer su cuello. "…que siempre seré la única." Fue entonces que Seiya paró. Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron los sorprendidos de ella ante su reacción. "¿Seiya?" Sin más, él se levanto para ir directo a la puerta y terminar saliendo de la habitación. _"¡Maldita seas, Serena!"_ Exclamo furiosa internamente dejando sus lágrimas caer.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – X – x – X – x – X – X – x – X – x – X**

¡_**Hola**_!

¡Si! Otro capitulo. Y terminando este me dirigiré a "Cruithne".

Iré directo a los comentarios. Pero antes una pequeña pregunta: ¿Quién creen ustedes que fue el 'afortunado' de salir con la 'mujer ideal'?

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**X – X**

**Karenina hansen **– Confesare que no planeo tener a Michiru como la mala del cuento, pero mucho menos la buena. Solo le estoy dando un poco de credibilidad al pensar perder a su esposo. Me alegra que la historia te siga agradando, espero poder continuar así. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**3rill Cullen **– No te preocupes Eril, tu habla (o escribe n.n) y yo escucho. No estoy muy segura, ¿Pero creo que es la primera vez que mencionas que Darien es un amor? O.O Corrigeme si estoy equivocada. No puedo esperar a saber que piensas de este. Estoy segura que ya tendrás la leña para unos cuantos. Jaja. Gracias por tu siempre esperado review.

**Antoti****s** – Eso es lo mismo que yo digo, sip. No quiero tener a Michiru como la buena, eso es definitivo, pero también hay que pensar en su difícil situación. Ahora solo falta esperar a ver que sucederá. Me alegra que te agrade la historia, gracias por continuar leyendo.

**KIRA MOON **– En realidad las únicas dos historias que tengo activas son "Cruithne" y esta ya que "Ella" solo la escribo de la libreta en la que ya esta escrita. Pero me alegra que sigas leyendo a pesar de mis constantes tardanzas y te agradezco mucho por eso. Espero que esto siga agradándote.

**tUsKi Ai KoU **– No te preocupes que yo tomo a Seiya de la coleta y lo detengo de hacer tonterías, como se pudo ver aquí. n.n ¿No es Zik un encanto? Claro, se parece a su papa. :P Gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia.

**NeoReina-sailormoon **– No te preocupes, se que son muchas las reacciones pero te prometo que intentaremos sacar de esto lo mejor posible. ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? Solo espero que pueda seguir siendo intrigante (al menos por parte de Michiru lo es) Jaja.

**Chio **– No lo había pensado. He llevado diez capítulos de esta historia y nada de nada con los 'S'. ¿Qué esperas que suceda? Al menos la relación Michiru/Seiya va en aumento, ¿O diría descenso? Ya viene lo que deseas, lo prometo, bueno pensándolo mejor creo que ya esta comenzando. Como siempre, Chio, es un placer leer tus comentarios.

**Kaoruluz **– Veamos…celos, ¿Hmm? Si, los hubo. ¿Ironías? ¡Uff! Casi todo el capitulo fue irónico. ¿Sarcasmos? ¡Hmm! ¿Qué no es lo mismo que ironía? Pero hubo. Lo hubo, ¿Qué te pareció? Como siempre, gracias por decir presente.

**Gabyhyatt **– Yo misma lo ahorco si lo pensara siquiera. ¡Grr! Pero por ahora Seiya sigue siendo un encantito. n.n Espero esto te haya agradado. Gracias por el comentario.

**Hoshi **– ¡Oh, muchas gracias! No te preocupes, si son del recuerdo no pienso echarte pleito. Jaja. No es cierto, al contrario, gracias por tu lindo comentario y por recordar con cariño aquella historia. ¿Todas mis historias? Wow, eso si me dejo con los ojos así O.O ¡Muchas gracias por eso!

**Adri **– Lo importante es que estas aquí y eso se agradece como no tienes idea. Lo de los gestos es porque me veo en el espejo y así los describo, pero claro que tengo que acomodarlo a manera de que no salgan tan feos como mi reflejo. Jaja. (Mentira, no hago eso. Al menos no aun :P) Espero que este capitulo también te haya agradado. Gracias por tu lindo review.

**X – X**

♥ • _**Serenity**_ • _**Kou**_ • ♥


	11. Decisiones Imprevistas

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XI**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**DECISIONES**_ _**IMPREVISTAS**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"…Y asegúrate que llegue al salón correcto. Su casillero es el numero diez y no vayas a – ¿Seiya?" A pesar de saber que él la miraba, Serena podía ver la poca o nula atención que él prestaba a las instrucciones que daba. "Seiya." Él pudo reaccionar vagamente al solo parpadear. "¿Te sientes bien?" No era consternación por él, claro que no la era, tan solo quería asegurarse que su hijo iba en buenas manos. Él solo asintió. Serena observo como él comenzaba de nuevo a perderse detrás de su mirada. No, no estaba bien. "¿Es Michiru?" Atino a preguntar obteniendo total atención.

"Hago lo que puedo." Era un sentimiento extraño, pero Serena podía ver que él de alguna manera sentía esas discusiones. "No se que mas hacer." Esa desesperación causo en ella pequeñas punzadas. Verlo llevar una mano a su frente le aseguraba que él estaba al borde de la locura.

Ella ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar una razón específica para saber porque las constantes peleas entre él y su esposa. "Quizás pueden llegar a un acuerdo." Ella no quería convertirse en su confidente, pero tampoco podía soportar verlo de esa manera. "¿Q – quieres contarme?"

La impresión fue para él, quien tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que aquellas palabras salieron de ella. "N – no creo que –"

"– Quizás pueda ayudar." ¿Ayudar? Si ella era la razón de la dificultad en la que su matrimonio se había convertido. "¿H – has pensado en……pedirle perdón?"

"¿Pedirle perdón?" Él definitivamente tenía las mejores intenciones para recuperar su matrimonio, ¿Pero pedir perdón? Si él no ha hecho… "¿Por qué?"

"Porque quizás es lo que ella necesite. Necesita saber lo que sientes y que su distanciamiento…" Ella no tendría que decir esto, pero necesitaba que él lo escuchara. "…te duele. Necesita saber que la quieres."

Seiya estuvo por responder, pero ella no le dio tiempo al subir corriendo las escaleras para no mucho después bajar con Zik. "¡Papi!" El niño termino de bajar para correr hacia él.

"Todo esta aquí." Serena entrego la pequeña mochila y bajo para besar la mejilla de su hijo. "Suerte." No sintiendo la necesidad de ver a Seiya, Serena llevo al niño hacia la puerta esperando que él siguiera.

"Gracias." Murmuro Seiya al pasar junto a ella y salir. Una vez que se aseguro estar sola, Serena dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Uno con el que también dejaba escapar todo lo que reprimió. ¿Por qué Seiya continuaba complicando esa convivencia? ¿Por qué ella tenia que ser tan estúpida? Pero él decía tanto con su mirada. Como cuando lo conoció. Él nunca dejo de ser el mismo a pesar de intentarlo.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"¿De nuevo tu esposo?" El rostro de Michiru se levanto a la cautelosa pregunta. Tan separada había estado del mundo real que no escucho la puerta abrirse. Él se había convertido en el amigo que cualquiera desearía tener. O al menos eso imaginaba. "¿Paso algo nuevo?" Preguntaba como si supiese la vida de la manager en su totalidad.

Y es que quizás Michiru olvidaba excluir algunas cosas en sus tantas conversaciones. "No." Mintió ágilmente. "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"Escuche un rumor en recepción y quería comprobar contigo si era realidad."

"Escucho."

"Casualmente escuche que planean llevar acabo una pequeña celebración en el restaurante y dijeron que la razón seria tu cumpleaños, ¿Es eso verdad?"

"¿Planean una fiesta? Les pedí que no lo hicieran, tenemos mucho trabajo y no quiero perder tiempo en estas cosas. Además no creo poder tener animo para nada ahora. Pero gracias por la información."

"¿Era sorpresa? Lo siento, creo que excluyeron mencionarlo o yo no llegue a escucharlo." Con una creativa sonrisa se sentó en el asiento delante de ella y se inclino poco hacia delante para recargar ambos brazos sobre el escritorio. "Pero no pensaras en desperdiciar todo el día trabajando, ¿Verdad? Por lo que dijiste, quiero confirmar que en efecto hoy es un día especial para ti. Te propongo algo; después de salir te invito a comer. Déjame celebrar contigo especialmente el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche. ¿Qué dices?"

"Gracias, pero no quiero buscar mas problemas en mi matrimonio. Además quizás él –"

"¿Lo olvido?"

Michiru bajo levemente el rostro al no haber querido ser ella quien amargamente recordara la razón de otra pelea matutina. Una discusión que ella, una vez mas, inicio al tan solo abrir los ojos. Quizás esperaba poder despertar con una rosa frente a ella, con él a su lado o cualquier acto que le dijese que él había despertado con ella en su mente, recordando su día especial. "Quizás no le di tiempo."

"¿Tiempo? Le estas dando tú vida, Michiru. ¿Y que hace él a cambio? Te demuestra su interés al olvidar el día más importante para su esposa. Te pregunto de nuevo Michiru, ¿Por qué sigues con él?"

Y la misma pregunta era echa de nuevo. Una pregunta que se convirtió en la única a la que ella no daba respuesta. Podían hablar de todo, pero cuando él realizaba esa pregunta todo enmudecía. _'Porque lo amo.'_ Era la secreta respuesta interna. "No quiero salir hoy. Iré directo a casa."

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién te espera?" Michiru estaba por responder que su esposo la esperaría con quizás alguna sorpresa, pero esa idea desvaneció. Su esposo quizás estaría lo suficientemente ocupado con su hijo como para querer planear alguna sorpresa para ella.

"No importa. Iré a casa."

"Esta bien, como quieras. Ve a tu casa a desperdiciar la que pudo haber sido una muy grata velada, como amigos claro. Ve y enciérrate a esperar a un hombre que no se preocupa por ti. Un hombre al que no le importa tener a la mujer ideal a su lado. Un hombre estúpido por no querer proteger todo lo que haces por él, lo que eres." Satisfecho por la duda que sabía había dejado una vez más en ella, aquel terciario se levanto dispuesto a salir.

Pero antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, un teléfono celular lo hizo detener. Sabía que era de ella. Volteo para verla buscar el aparato dentro de su bolso. "¿Seiya?" Una sonrisa que para él era extraña se formo en los labios de aquella mujer. Le era increíble pensar lo que el hombre detrás del aparato podía crear en ella. Recordó inmediatamente que su esposo había olvidado su fecha especial, quizás ella esperaba escuchar alguna disculpa. "No lo se, ¿Por qué?" La sonrisa que comenzó como vaga incremento tremendamente. "No, no estoy ocupada." ¿No estaba ocupada? Tal parece que la conversación que habían tenido antes de que sonara ese aparato no había sido importante para ella. "C – claro. Esta bien, adiós."

Esa era una sonrisa diferente. Una que se mantuvo con ella hasta que regreso el celular a su bolso. Tan diferente que había olvidado que aun continuaba acompañada en su oficina. "¿Buenas noticias?" Más que preguntarlo por curiosidad, estaba preguntando por necesidad.

"Muy buenas. Seiya quiere que llegue a casa temprano. Dice que necesita hablar conmigo." Su emoción era tanta que una vez mas entregaba toda su alegría sin necesidad de parar y buscar solo algunas palabras.

Cauteloso, él regreso al mismo asiento del que se había puesto de pie. Una vez mas inclino su rostro al frente para poder examinar sus facciones, a pesar de estar todo un escritorio de por medio. "¿Qué te hace pensar que esa conversación puede ser lo que esperas?"

La sonrisa de Michiru desvaneció como si hubiese sido traído de vuelta a la cruda realidad. "¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?"

"Acabaste de decir que él olvido tu cumpleaños. Discutieron. Muy posiblemente salieron de casa sin un adiós y sin un beso. Y después de todo eso, ahora él te llama como si nada hubiese sucedido. Ni siquiera pidió una disculpa, ¿O lo hizo?" Ella negó. "¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa _conversación_ no puede ser la final?"

"No." Susurro la mujer en ahora un sollozo. Seiya no era así. Estaba segura que él también deseaba recuperar un hermoso matrimonio que se fue perdiendo por causa de una mujer que nunca debió volver. "É – Él no –"

"Es cruel, pero es la verdad." Estiro el brazo para poder tomar la mano temblorosa de la que había considerado una mujer única. "Dime, hermosa, ¿Quieres ir a casa y arruinar tu día especial con una conversación que muy posiblemente te deje con el corazón destrozado y por siempre odies ese día? ¿O quieres pasar una linda velada, a la luz de la luna, en algún lugar especial, conmigo y por siempre pensar en este día como uno mágico? Déjame arruinarle cualquier oportunidad que quiera tener para destrozar tu corazón y tu día especial. Acompáñame esta noche."

"Te equivocas. Seiya es…él es –"

"–ta enamorado de otra mujer. Tu me lo dijiste."

"¡Yo nunca dije eso!" Arrebato su mano y se levanto furiosa. "Vete ya porque no quiero escuchar estupideces." Sus ojos ahora reteniendo lo poco o mucho que ya contenía.

"No te ciegues, Michiru. Dijiste que ella regreso para arruinar tu vida, lo que significa que _sabes_ que entre ellos existe algo que va mucho mas allá de un solo niño. Tú podrás quizás mentirme a mí, a él, al mundo entero, pero jamás podrás mentir u omitir lo que tu corazón te grita a pulso; Él la quiere y esta contigo solo por obligación. ¿Pero porque no piensas que quizás esa conversación será la confirmación a todo lo que te ciegas a ver?" Los ojos de esa mujer reflejaron más allá de solo temor. "¿Por qué dejas que sea él quien tenga el control en esa relación?"

Michiru nerviosamente tomo cualquier papel primerizo que se mantuvo frente a ella. "Tengo trabajo, el suficiente para no perder el tiempo en conversaciones personales. Agradezco la información de la fiesta que planean hacer, me asegurare de que no lo hagan. El hotel esta casi en un lleno total. No planeo desperdiciar valioso tiempo en tonterías. Gracias…Haruka."

Quizás no era la sonrisa triunfadora que él en veces obtenía por lograr su objetivo, pero el rostro de ese hombre mostró una lo suficientemente satisfactoria. "Esta bien, discúlpame por preocuparme por ti." Fingiendo indignación, se levanto esperando a que ella lo detuviera. Pero no sucedió. Él llego a la puerta y continuaba sin escuchar señales de querer detenerlo. Volteo. La encontró viéndolo. Sonrió. "Que tengas buenas tardes, preciosa." Salio.

Una vez fuera, su sonrisa desvaneció al no haber obtenido lo que sonriente fue a buscar. La mujer le interesa, quizás mas de lo necesario para pasarla bien. Pero ella y su estúpida ingenuidad al querer recuperar un matrimonio que él claramente ya veía perdido. Sabe que la vio dudar antes de salir. Sabe que todo lo que ha trabajado ha dado resultados, muy buenos resultados. Pero a veces le es imposible competir con lo poco o mucho que el esposo de esa mujer, por quien constantemente parece distraída, decide darle. Lo que paso hace minutos fue la prueba necesaria para saber o confirmar lo mucho que esa mujer quiere a aquel hombre. Pero también sabe que lo que él mismo ha sembrado en ella, esa semilla de duda que él mismo ha trabajado por semanas, ha dado algunos resultados esperados.

"¡Haruka!" Resultados como los de ahora. Sonrió al escuchar la melodiosa voz llamando su nombre. Volteo. Él esperaba que ella reaccionara ante todo lo que había dicho, pero jamás imagino que saldría tras él. Continuaba viendo en ella el gran esfuerzo, dolor, sentimiento, duda, que el estar ahí le estaba causando. "M – Me encantaría…acompañarte."

Y fuera lo que fuera que viera en ella no importaba en cuanto recibió, como ya ha ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores, la respuesta perfecta para otra sonrisa victoriosa.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Seiya miro a su alrededor. Usualmente él no era de cancelar citas solo por querer. Era profesionalismo. Pero quizás él tenia alguna, o toda, la culpa por no haber podido ser sincero. Lo que Serena había dicho le pego como una gran bofetada. Fue en ese instante que despertó para ver lo que había creado. Todos los que le rodean, comenzando por Michiru, son infelices.

Esa mañana Michiru grito como últimamente sabe hacerlo. Incoherencias. Si, lo reconoció una vez que ella le reclamo haber olvidado ese día. Y quizás si lo olvido, pero ella no fue condescendiente al comenzar a exclamar en cuanto abrió los ojos.

Convertir a Serena en su confidente era lo último que desearía, pero lo que ella había dicho era quizás lo que necesitaba escuchar de alguien. Tranquilamente, en la comodidad de una espera, recordó todo lo que Michiru ha hecho por él. Todo lo que ella representa en su vida y todo lo que le ha ayudado a lograr. Él siempre le prometió más que compañerismo. Hace mucho, cuando la conoció, ella siempre deseo ser el hombro en el que él pudiera refugiarse.

Pero estaba dispuesto a remediar todo lo que ya le ha hecho pasar. Estaba dispuesto a dejar a Serena a un lado definitivamente, a tratarla como la mujer que fue y nunca será, la madre de su hijo. Estaba seguro que esto era lo que Michiru desearía y seria el mejor regalo que pudiese darle.

Solo esperaba.

Pacientemente esperaba.

Exactamente su reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche. Ella llegaría en cualquier momento. Le pidió que llegara alrededor de esa hora. Ella dijo que si. Inconscientemente por su mente paso el niño que sin quererlo cambio su vida, su matrimonio, su manera de pensar, sus días, todo él. Era encantador. Era todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía tener como hijo. Era la ternura de Serena. Era él mismo reflejado. La experiencia de haber podido llevarlo a su primer día de clases no la cambiaria por nada que pudiese obsequiarse. Y sentir como el niño se lanzo a él cuando lo recogió fue un sentimiento indescriptible.

8:15 p.m.

Quizás el tráfico era pesado. O quizás el trabajo le impidió salir a tiempo. ¿Llamarla? No. Ella prometió que estaría ahí y lo único que él podía hacer era esperar. Se recargo mejor en la silla en la que estaba sentado para mayor comodidad. Observo a su alrededor.

Nunca antes él había sido un hombre romántico. Nunca pensó que fuera necesario. El tiempo estaba pasando rápido y lo único que podía hacer era contar nuevamente las velas a su alrededor. Esto era algo que ella deseaba y él necesitaba probar. Sabia que después de esta noche la relación con su esposa cambiaria definitivamente. Quizás cambiaria para mejor, era lo que él después de todo buscaba.

Pero a pesar de su poco romanticismo, nada le evito enriquecer el ambiente con las velas que ahora comenzaban derretirse. Suspiro. Miro de nuevo su reloj.

9:00 p.m.

Ella llegara. Se escucho entusiasta al decir que lo haría. Tuvo que levantarse, cansado de haber esperado literalmente sentado por una hora. Aun continuaba pensando que ella en cualquier momento atravesara esa puerta y se disculpara por no haber llamado. Pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a llamar. ¿Orgullo? No. Quizás. No lo sabe. Solo puede asegurar que no puede tomar el teléfono y marcar unos cuantos números.

Quizás solo es desesperación. Él nunca ha sido bueno esperando. Casualmente algunos de sus defectos comenzaban a salir a flote. Camino alrededor de la muy cuidadosamente decorada mesa. El cubo de hielo comenzaba a ser cubo de agua. Tomo la botella que ya nadaba ahí y la destapo. Sus labios se habían secado al casi cerrar los ojos en esa aburrida silla. Tomo una de las dos copas que esperaban a ser servidas. Sirvió de aquel vino que deseaba fuera exclusivo para una ocasión especial.

9:45 p.m.

El tiempo le atravesaba al igual que cada pensamiento que pasara por su mente no dejándole ver más allá de las velas que estaban por terminarse. Tomo una de las tantas rosas que decoraban perfectamente los bordes de la mesa. La apretó hasta deshacer su hermosura en cuanto el reloj marco las diez. Al estar apunto de volver a llenar su copa, la botella que se había convertido en su compañera de espera ahora era una simple botella vacía.

10:03 p.m.

Pasó a paso comenzó a recorrer el bien trazado camino de velas para comenzar a apagarlas una a una. Quizás estaban por llegara extinguirse por si solas, pero no valía mas la espera. Al llegar a la última, volteo. La escena aun continuaba viéndose romántica gracias a la aun intocable mesa. Furioso, regreso para tirar del mantel quebrantando todo lo que placidamente había tenido espacio y tiempo. El candelabro fue el único que al caer no quebranto, pero si boto las velas. Cada pedazo de la cerámica lo representaba a él. Pedazos grandes, otros miniatura pero la mayoría solo se mantenían a la mitad.

Quizás el alcohol ya comenzaba a afectar su sistema. Nunca antes pudo sentir la humillación de parecer un completo idiota y la causante había sido la mujer a quien estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón, aun continuaba sin saber porque tenía que pedirle perdón, pero lo haría por ella. Porque quizás era algo que ella necesitaba escuchar, tanto como se necesitaba salvar ese matrimonio de morir. Y él, estúpidamente, estaba ahí para que eso no sucediera.

¡Pero al diablo con todo!

10:30 p.m.

Anadeando hacia la puerta, con ahora visión nublada, busco sus llaves desesperadamente. Tan desesperadamente como cuando llego y las tiro sin lugar especifico solo para no perder tiempo en preparar aquella _celebración especial_. ¿La cena? Quizás ya habría de estar helada, pero que puede importar lo que ella no quiso considerar. Finalmente las estúpidas llaves fueron tocadas con la punta de sus dedos debajo del sillón. Las tomo.

Salió dándole poca importancia a la puerta.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"…Y fue entonces que –" Finalmente Serena pudo callar al ver que los necios ojos de su hijo finalmente se dieron por vencidos. Ese niño podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía. Pero aun así sonrió al verlo dormir. Sabe que su vida no seria nada sin él. Lo arropo y termino besando su frente antes de apagar la lamparilla. Salio cerrando cautelosamente la puerta.

Al estar apunto de apagar la luz del pasillo, el ruido de un auto entrando en la entrada de coches la detuvo a hacerlo. Bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina y poder ver a través de la ventana. No pudo ver nada.

Hasta que el timbre sonó.

Corrió a la entrada para mirar a través del cristal y una vez que pudo tener visibilidad abrió de inmediato. "¿Seiya?" Instintivamente miro el reloj de pared que colgaba casi junto a ella. "Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?" Él sonrió acercándose a ella. "¿Has estado tomando? ¿Cómo fue que pudiste manejar así?"

"No, no, estoy bien." Pero al dar su primer paso dentro de la residencia cálculo mal estando apunto de caer. Serena le ayudo a que no lo hiciera. "Solo quería saber como estaban."

Serena levanto una mano a sus labios mostrando silencio. "¡Shh! Zik acaba de dormir." Bajo el rostro, quizás deshaciendo la mirada que él le dirigía. "Ven, te ayudare." Lo hizo atravesar un brazo sobre ella para guiarlo a la sala. "Iré a prepararte un poco de café." Dentro de lo exterior que ella podía ver, claramente entendió que la posible razón de ese estado era por Michiru.

"No." Seiya le tomo la muñeca para no dejarla ir. "No necesito café. Solo necesito que –" La sonto, quizás inconscientemente reaccionando a lo que estaba haciendo. Desesperadamente recargo ambos codos sobre sus piernas y revolvió su cabello creyendo que de esa manera podría dejar ir todo lo que le aprisiona. "La espere, Serena. Yo _quería_ recuperar lo que perdimos." Ese _quería_ le pego como un par de bofetadas a la joven madre. "Se que no soy el mejor, pero _quería_ serlo. Por ella. Por todo lo que nos prometimos antes de que tú llegaras a nuestras vidas. Quería hacer las cosas bien por primera vez y dejar en claro la relación que _deseaba_ continuara. Pero a todo esto…" Se puso de pie satisfactoriamente. "… ¡Tú tienes la culpa!" Aquello fue inesperado para Serena.

Tan inesperado como el momento en el que él se dejo caer de rodillas ante ella. "…Seiya…"

"Porque de nuevo quise buscarte en ella." Confeso agriamente aferrándose a sus piernas. "Porque a todo lo que ella decía imaginaba como hubiese sido que fueras tu quien lo dijera." Y lloro. Por primera vez Serena pudo ver la desesperación, dolor y tristeza que él continuaba guardando. "Porque quiero amarla." Eso en ella causo inmediata culpabilidad. "Porque quiero que seas tú y no ella. Porque, Serena… ¿Dime como pudiste volver a enamorarte? ¡Dime, maldita sea, para yo poder hacerlo también! Dime que hiciste para poder yo hacerlo. Quiero dejar de estúpidamente continuar buscándose en ella." Subió para ahora aferrarse a su cintura. "Déjame en paz, Serena." Volvió a sollozar. "Déjame en paz." Musito en un suspiro.

Ella sabía que su intención nunca fue romper lo que recién comenzaba. Pero inevitablemente lo abrazo al él aferrarse aun más a ella.

**-**

"_Serena, él es mi esposo. Te presento a Seiya."_

**-**

Michiru siempre fue una mujer excepcional. Hermosa, carismática, buena amiga, comprensiva. ¿Por qué no pudo ser eso con él? Él, que tanto deseaba recuperarla. A ese pensamiento, Serena dejo de abrazarlo e intento inútilmente que él soltara su cintura. "Vete, Seiya."

Él la soltó al escuchar aquello. "Discúlpame." Como si sus sentidos retomaran cordura, se puso de pie. "Perdóname, no fue mi intención venir a esto." Bajo el rostro para molesto secar sus lágrimas. "Solo que es…tan difícil entender que no puedo complementar una relación, que termino siendo un fracaso al descubrir que nunca, nadie, podrá quererme completamente por mi estupidez." Busco sus llaves encontrándolas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Serena cerro los ojos intentando desechar todos esos pensamientos que le reprimían. Siempre se ha visto forzada a tomar decisiones. Muchas de esas decisiones erróneas. Perfectamente recuerda que ella lo dejo para que fuera feliz, para que complementara lo que nunca podría complementar junto a ella. Él siempre fue su hombre ideal. Todo lo que siempre soñó. Fue un maldito ladrón, porque le robo el corazón. Él fue su única inspiración para continuar delante. Él fue su historia ideal. Michiru fue su amiga. ¡Pero al diablo con todo lo que no puede ver en él! Cerró los ojos al verlo llegar a la entrada de la sala. "Yo te quiero, Seiya." Él paro. "Y te equivocas, yo siempre quise buscarte en alguien mas." Confeso temerosa a lo que todo eso pudiese traer.

Pero por primera vez cualquier duda fue disipada en cuanto corrió a aferrarse a él. Su corazón no entendía y no quería parar por un latido. Solo se aferro a él siendo ahora ella quien delatara sus claras calidas lágrimas. Él la alejo, sintiéndose ella estúpida por una escena ridícula. Claramente él deseaba recuperar a su esposa y ella se empeñaba en continuar siendo esa enorme piedra.

Resulto tan fácil deslizar una mano detrás de su cuello para aprisionar los labios que solo aquellas lágrimas traicioneras querían tocar. Él quería ser el único que pudiese tocarlos antes de que esas lágrimas continuaran haciéndolo. Ante la impresión ella no opuso resistencia alguna. En cambio sintió la misma mano que descansaba en su cuello subir hasta secar las restantes cristalinas con su pulgar.

Pero lo que él ya ignoraba era que esas lágrimas que su pulgar deshacía eran puras y de solo felicidad por volver a tocar sus labios. Unos labios que siempre deseo volver a explorar como lo hacían ahora. Y fue tan sencillo ser ella quien rodara ambos brazos a través de un cuello bien inclinado solo para ella, queriendo así que él la dejara sin aliento. Como sucedió tantas veces en el pasado cuando ese acto se convirtió en tan placentero.

Y así fue.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – x – X – x – X – x – X**

¡_**Hola**_!

Quise actualizar esto antes de año nuevo, quizás así comience con buenas ideas para el siguiente año.

¡Nos seguiremos leyendo el año entrante! n.n

_**¡Muy Feliz 2008!**_

♥ .•. _**Serenity**_ • _**Kou **_.•. ♥


	12. Inspirando Inquietud

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XII**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**INSPIRANDO**_ _**INQUIETUD**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

Era un espejo grande. Gran parte de la habitación podía verse a través de el. Pero ella no observaba los alrededores del reflejo, simplemente a ella misma. Sus ojos continuaban hinchados. Tristemente no pudo dormir en toda esa convicta noche. Impulsivamente horas atrás se levanto de esa cama y camino abstracta a la ducha. Aun continuaba cepillando su cabellera húmeda. Era intuición.

Lloraba por no haber sido esto lo que buscaba. Pero después de llorar toda la noche lo único que existía ahora era el arrepentimiento. Una culpabilidad que le destrozaba el alma cada que sus ojos se miraban a través del espejo. Era soledad. Era fracaso.

Dejo caer el cepillo al haber fatigado aun más sus manos. Pero fue impresión al haberse sentido rodeada por los brazos del mismo hombre que hace segundos pudo ver aun dormir en esa inmensa cama.

"Todo estará bien." Le aseguro besando su cabeza.

"¡No!" Se levanto desesperada al volver a sentir su contacto. "E – esto no debió –"

"¿Me dirás que lo lamentas?"

"No, no lo lamento; me arrepiento." Bajo el rostro sollozando de nuevo. Se había cansado de esto, ya había llorado lo suficiente.

"Pero si fuiste tú quien –"

"¡Basta!" Levanto una mano para que callara. No necesitaba escucharlo de él, al ella atormentarse con lo mismo desde que pudo levantarse de esa cama. "Solo déjame sola." Pidió murmurando.

Una sonrisa fue respuesta, pero no a lo que ella quería ya que esa fue una sonrisa placentera.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Era un rostro inexpresivo. Ni siquiera la impresión de ver lo que a su paso chocaba con sus zapatos era suficiente para mostrar opinión. Extrañamente por su mente paso su hermano cuando observo el desastre sobre la mesa y debajo de ella. Él no quiso ser causante de nada de esto, pero de alguna manera se sentía culpable. La conversación que Seiya tuvo con él el día anterior era sospecha a todo lo que con gran culpabilidad observaba.

Fue él quien _sugirió_ recuperar lo que él mismo concluyo era un matrimonio ideal. Exactamente paso por su mente de momento si el haberse presentado ahí no causo más problemas de los que ya había. Después de todo fue él quien podía decir lleno su cabeza con remordimientos. Cierto, Serena había sido por quien Seiya hubiese dado todo, pero él solo quería que su hermano no continuara atormentándose con el 'lo que no fue.'

Imaginariamente, Seiya apareció detrás de esa torrencial mesa con una copa en mano. Quería continuar imaginando que su hermano se encontraba en cualquier trance jubiloso. La escena le gritaba lo contrario.

••

"_¡Yaten!" Seiya se levanto de su silla para recibir a quien acababa de atravesar la puerta. "¿Y bien, que te parece?" Extendió los brazos refiriéndose a su oficina. Sonrió discretamente al verlo observar a su alrededor._

"_Al menos tu ayudante es linda." Bromeo. "Veo que no haces mucho, por lo que parece."_

_Seiya rió. "No lo __entenderías. ¿Qué te parece ir a comer? Solo tienes dos días más. Quisiera saber más de tu singular vida. ¿Vamos?" Yaten encogió los hombros._

••

"¿Yaten? ¿Q – Que sucedió aquí?"

La pregunta lo trajo de nuevo a la cruda realidad de su hermano. Volteo para encontrar a una mujer aterrada ante la misma escena. Si no había estado ahí para su bien, ¿Por qué tenia que ser él culpable, a un día de su partida, de otra desgracia de su hermano? "Imagine encontrarlos aquí."

••

"_¿Cumpleaños?" __Seiya asintió. "Es una mujer muy linda y parece quererte lo suficiente para poder soportarte." Bromeo, pero Seiya no pudo reír. "Déjala en paz." Seiya lo miro extrañado, no sabiendo a que se refería. "Vive lo que te ofrece la estabilidad. Deja a Serena en paz. Se que intentaras objetar, pero no disimulas muy bien cuando estas frente a ella. Ni siquiera preguntare por tus problemas personales, solo puedo sugerirte que dejes de ser lo que ella dejo atrás."_

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_¿Eres lento?__ Michiru parece quererte más de lo que tú la quieres a ella." Concluyo. "¿Cómo la conociste?"_

_Seiya inevitablemente sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Casualidad." Musito. "Ambos estábamos a un semestre de graduarnos. La conocí en la oficina de la universidad. No era exactamente el tipo de mujer que dijera mucho, pero era cautivadora. Sonreía intentando deshacer mi siempre mal humor. Ella fue…" Dudo. "…mi salvación."_

"_¿La amas?"_

"_La quiero. __Jamás podré olvidar lo que hizo por mí. Ella siempre hizo tanto sin esperar nada. Siempre me ofreció su amistad incondicional. A veces quisiera ser mejor para ella, para lo que nos prometimos, por su felicidad. Quiero hacerla feliz. Quiero que –"_

"_¿Sabes que eso es casi imposible, verdad?" Le interrumpió Yaten. "Al menos lo seguirá siendo hasta que Serena deje de ser solo la madre de mi sobrino. Se que eres inteligente, Seiya. Se que sabrás tomar la mejor decisión, tanto para ti como para ella."_

••

Y aparentemente lo había echo. Su hermano había tomado la decisión que considero la mejor para su matrimonio. Lo que Yaten desconocía era la expresión de la mujer detrás de él. No deseaba voltear y verla porque eso seria reclamarle y quizás equivocarse como lo hizo con Serena.

Michiru llevo una mano a su frente. Cuanto deseaba que Yaten no estuviera ahí para poder derrumbarse. Su mente comenzó a dar interminables vueltas. Necesitaba sentarse, pero con recargarse en la pared fue suficiente. Cerró los ojos para tontamente intentar evadir lo que había creado. Inútilmente deseaba que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad se fuera. Seiya había echo lo que ella jamás imagino llegaría a hace para ella. ¿En que momento dejo perder toda la esperanza de poder recuperar lo que ella tanto había deseado?

Peor aun…

¿Podrá ser capaz de llorar por su perdón? ¿Podrá suplicarle que la escuche? Pero eso no justificaría sus errores. De lo que si estaba segura era de no poder verlo a los ojos.

••

"_Quizás no respondes por temor a decir que si sabiendo que la respuesta es no. ¿Lo quieres?" Pregunto nuevamente el hombre que se había convertido en un bostezo._

"_Claro que si. Lo quiero por sobre todo. Jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño." Respondió sonriente y tomando su bolso dispuesta a llegar a casa e intentar arreglar cualquier problema, no importaba que su esposo quisiera terminar con todo. Ella no quería ser quien le fallara._

"_Pero él si se ha atrevido a dañarte. Me es imposible entender porque continúas de esta manera. Mírate, estas dispuesta a correr a su lado sin poder asegurar que mañana regresaras con el corazón completo."_

"_No importa." Mintió. Si importaba y cada vez que este hombre hablaba era como si derrumbara todas sus esperanzas. "No debí aceptar, discúlpame." Se levanto de la mesa, pero él de inmediato imito el acto tomándole la mano. "No me quedare, no me importa lo que quiera decir, no me importa regresar o no con el corazón roto. Solo no quiero fallarle."_

"_Eres tan dulce." Acaricio la mano que sostenía. "¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué no puedes observar a tu alrededor y abrir los ojos a la realidad? ¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa cuando sonríes?" Él mismo sonrió. "Lo eres. Y si él supiera mejor, sabría que dejarlo todo por ti seria una decisión de la que jamás podría arrepentirse." Espero a que ella dijera algo. No dijo nada. "Yo lo haría. Yo si estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo por una mujer como tú."_

••

Yaten giro al escuchar un golpe. Atónito observo a una Michiru pálida en el piso.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Nunca en su vida, Seiya pudo imaginarse tan inmaduro. No podía fijar nada al todo a su alrededor dar vueltas con él. Con gran destreza pudo llegar a sentarse en un sillón que bien no reconoció como suyo. Cerró los ojos y se llevo ambas manos a la frente para inútilmente exigirse parar el inmenso dolor de cabeza. Dentro de toda su confusión claramente pudo ver, bajo el marco de la puerta, una figura que a su parecer fue placentera. "Perdóname." Susurro al recordar la cadena de tonterías que hizo la noche anterior.

"Lleve a Zik a la escuela. Solo regrese para asegurarme que siguieras vivo. Ya sabes, no quiero ser exactamente la sospechosa principal." Rió casi forzada. "Será mejor que vayas a tu casa. No quisiera ser testigo de cualquier espectáculo que Michiru quiera hacer frente a mi puerta." La tranquilidad como la irresponsabilidad de llegar tarde a su trabajo no era exactamente la mayor preocupación de Serena. "¿Quieres que te lleve?" Se ofreció sonriente mostrando las llaves de su mano.

Seiya de inmediato no entendió nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Aun no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué mejor no le ofrecía algo para cesar el intenso dolor? Lo que continuaba sintiendo, a pesar del intenso dolor, era la penetrante mirada procedente de la entrada. Espero poco a intentar detener las rotadas. "Gracias." Se refirió al ofrecimiento recién hecho. "Será mejor que me vaya." Se puso de pie.

Serena no respondió a eso. Tan paciente como pudo espero a que él llegara a tomar las llaves de su mano. Vio la dificultad en la que se pueden convertir unas cuantas copas al un solo hombre ser tan torpe hasta para ponerse de pie. Claramente Seiya lo hizo, pero tomo tiempo para llegar a tomar las llaves rozando sus dedos con los de ella en el acto. "¿Estas seguro de poder manejar?" Era en parte inquietud.

Él sonrió. "Si pude hacerlo anoche, podré hacerlo hoy sin dificultad." Se llevo una mano a la frente al haber tocado unos cuantos rayos del sol. "Gracias." Serena asintió. Sin más se dirigió a la puerta y con otro tipo de dolor, su mente revoluciono sorpresivamente antes de su mano abrir la puerta. Con un giro sorpresivo volteo a verla. Serena se mantenía en la misma posición, ahora de espalda, quizás esperando a que él saliera. "¿Lo que dijiste fue cierto?" Pudo verla claramente bajar el rostro y soltar una pequeña risita.

Serena volteo aun sonriendo. "Anda, vete, tengo aun que desayunar." Llego frente a él y abrió la puerta para empujarlo a que saliera, pero Seiya le tomo ambas manos para que parara. "Ya desperdicie parte de la mañana, ¿También quieres que me despidan?" Enfureció de inmediato ella por el contacto tan sorpresivo.

"¿Fue verdad?" Pregunto él pateando la puerta para que cerrara al no querer soltar las manos de quien le corría. Quería que ella le confirmara que no simplemente fue embriaguez y a pesar de su poca disposición para una discusión, él no tenía pensado dejar ir el tema.

"¿De que estas hablando? Anoche llegaste aquí y te tiraste en ese sillón sin decir una palabra. Si no te eche fue por tu estado tan depresivo, pero ahora no tienes ninguna razón para estar aquí. Zik ya se fue a la escuela." No era simpleza, era la crueldad la que ella deseaba dejar ver.

"Eso no es cierto. Tú y yo hablamos anoche. T – Tú dijiste cosas y…y –" Insistió dudoso al su cabeza continuar dando vueltas, no seguro él mismo si eso fue verdad pero si dispuesto a averiguarlo.

"Quizás lo soñaste. Aunque si tengo que advertirte que este no será tu refugio para cuando desees tener una discusión con tu esposa o cuando desees tirarte en algún sillón. La próxima vez no abriré la puerta." Soltó sus manos con algo de fuerza, no que fuera necesaria. Ella también podía probar mareos sin la necesidad de licor.

¿Refugio? Él no pretendía que ella fuera su refugio, o quizás eso fue lo que tontamente paso por su mente cuando se presento en su casa. "No. No habrá próxima vez. Perdóname por esto. No se que fue lo que sucedió exactamente, pero lo que si recuerdo fue que tú –"

"Seiya, ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Aun necesito comer algo e irme. Ya te dije lo que paso. Si algo más hubiese sucedido que según tú dices que yo hice o dije…no pasaría de ser todo lo que intente decirte por haber llegado en ese estado aquí. Bien, ya te disculpaste, ya te disculpe; vete." Intento vanamente sonreírle, pero fue clara esa falsedad.

Seiya asintió. Esta vez fue él quien abrió la puerta y salio, pero cuando Serena estaba por cerrarla, él mismo detuvo la puerta con una mano antes de quedar completamente fuera. "Quiero dejarlo todo." Expresó por improviso. "No estoy loco. Se lo que dijiste, se lo mucho que peleaste. Déjame formar parte de ustedes."

La última frase causó desconcierto en Serena. "Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto. Ni siquiera puedes recalcar como llegaste aquí, ¿Cómo pretendes recordar lo que _pensaste_ o _soñaste_ sucedió? Tengo ahora más prisa que antes. Vete, Seiya, porque aun necesito –"

"Yo te llevo."

"¡No!" Exclamo al instante. "Yo no necesito tu ayuda, o tus intenciones. Yo no necesito nada de ti. Lo único que por ahora quiero es que salgas y dejes de cuestionarme con tonterías. No quiero ser grosera, solo quiero que te vayas. Por favor." Intentaba desesperadamente poder mantener su mirada antes de que sus ojos delataran su enorme desesperación.

"No creo que entendiste lo que trate de decir. Yo _quiero_ dejarlo todo. Quizás tú y yo –" Una vez mas dio un paso dentro de la residencia y desesperadamente tomo el rostro frente a él con gran delicadeza. "– No importa si fue un sueño, como tu dices, pero tus labios aun siguen presentes sobre los míos. ¿Por qué eres tan infantil? ¿Por qué eres testadura? ¿Por qué sufres tanto para poder decirme lo que dijiste anoche? Repítelo." Le pidió chocando su frente con la de ella. "Necesito escucharlo de nuevo." Cerro los ojos al sentir los pulgares con los que sostenía esas mejillas humedecerse. "Solo una vez mas, una mas…por favor." Suplico.

"Te amo, Seiya."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – x – X – x – X – x – X**

¡_**Hola**_!

Creo que no fue malo actualizar antes de año nuevo, me trajo buenas ideas y quizás ya este pensando en un final. n.n Agradezco todos sus lindos comentarios.

**X – X**

**Roxy Kou** - ¡Y aun sigo de vacaciones! n.n Creo que eso esta refrescando un poco mi mente para actualizaciones rápidas, al menos yo pienso que es genial. ¿Creíste que pasó algo? Lamento haber destruido tus deseos. Pero no, al menos aun no. Lo que si fue que Haruka _no_ quito el dedo del renglón. Gracias por tu lindo review.

**Resuri-chan **– Gracias a ti por comentar. En realidad nunca quise proyectar a Michiru como la mala, ¿Pero quien más puede ser esa piedrilla en el zapato si no es ella? Pero no te preocupes que al verle final a esta historia ya también le veo pocos capítulos. n.n

**tSuKi Ai KoU **– Espeto que tu recibida de año también haya sido placentera. Yo misma espero que esto pueda seguir gustando. Gracias por tu lindo comentario. n.n

**NeoReina-sailormoon **– Creo que todo aquí ya no es sorpresa ya que este capitulo lo dijo todo. En realidad Michiru solo estaba desesperada y creo que imagino que Haruka le llego caído de alguna parte. Yo misma espero poder terminar esto bien. Gracias por tu lindo review.

**Isabella **– Me sirvió actualizar en año nuevo. Esta vez no tuve que esperar más de un mes para actualizar. n.n Desaparecerla seria cruel, ¿Qué te parece si mejor la olvidamos? ¡Gracias por seguir aquí!

**Chio **- ¡Feliz año para ti también, Chio! ¿Qué te puedo decir? Creo que este capitulo habla por si solo. Aun no he pensado en el otro, pero lo que sea estoy segura que tendrá que ver con los errores/decisiones de este capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, realmente aprecio tus comentarios.

**3rill Cullen **– Lo vi, 3rill, y también me emocione. n.n Ahora yo misma quiero saber como continuaran las cosas de aquí hasta el ultimo capitulo. Agradezco tu lindo comentario, sabes que siempre es un placer leerte.

**Moon Chiba Tsukino **– Creo que también te lo había dicho, pero te reitero que agradezco que a pesar de esta no ser tu pareja ideal leas mis fics. Me alegro que hasta cierto punto entiendas a Michiru ya que la muy boba solo se deja llevar por quien quiso solo beneficio propio.

**Andro****meda **– Si y gracias por ambos. Me alegra saber que la historia también llamo tu atención. Gracias por el comentario.

**X – X**

_**¡Gracias, hasta el proximo!**__** n.n**_

_**.•. **__**Serenity**_ •_**Kou**__** .•.**_


	13. Precisando Resolución

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XIII**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**PRECISANDO**_ _**RESOLUCIÓN**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

La puerta se azoto abriéndose. Yaten levanto el rostro al no ser necesario sorprenderse. Quiso sonreír, pero ver el rostro trasnochado de su hermano le impidió hacerlo. "Imagine que no llegarías." Soltó el libro de sus manos dejándolo a un lado para darle paso a ponerse de pie. "Seiya –"

"No ahora." Seiya le interrumpió entrando directamente para subir las escaleras, no sintiendo necesario tener que conversar ahora. Simplemente ignoro a Yaten. Subió. Aun no tenia claro si entrar a la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo o no, pero aun así continuo sus ahora acortados pasos. Suspiro. Reconocía que quizás este seria un muy mal momento, pero aun le era inevitable preocuparse por ella. Abrió.

La visión al haber entrado a la habitación fue una de tranquilidad. Michiru se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, cabizbaja y al parecer sollozando. La mujer pudo escuchar la puerta, supo que era él, así como por instinto no pudo levantar el rostro y ver directamente el de su aun esposo. Sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera terminaría por arruinar lo que con tanto esfuerzo ella siempre quiso mantener por sobre todo. Y ella tanto que se empeño en culpar a quien en su momento fuera una buena amiga. Quería decir algo, moría por decir algo, lo que fuera, pero sus labios solamente se apretaron.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Él supo que ese silencio no podía significar eternidad. Espero, pero no recibió respuesta. Quizás tampoco la esperaba. Por su mente paso vagamente querer saber lo que ella pensaba. Su rostro aun cabizbajo decía poco…si tan solo pudiera ver sus ojos. "Yaten me llamo explicándome, ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?"

Michiru comenzó a mover la cabeza, negando suavemente la oferta. Comenzó a llorar. Rompió en llanto. ¿Por qué él tenia que mostrar ese tipo de consternación? ¿Por qué ahora que no le podía ver el rostro? "Perdóname, Seiya." Sollozo. "Perdóname por todo." Finalmente se atrevió a levantar un rostro empapado de lágrimas. Mostró una mirada de arrepentimiento, una que le gritaba perdón. Una que no pudo sostener por mucho. "Por favor…perdóname."

Seiya lo escucho y él mismo bajo el rostro. Michiru le suplico. Podía entender que no se trataba de una disculpa común. "¿Necesitas algo?" Michiru levanto el rostro sorprendida por la pregunta. Él sonreía. ¿Por qué sonreía? Quería preguntar de inmediato pero de repente nuevas lágrimas la atacaron al haber conectado su mirada con la de él. "Te traeré un vaso con agua." Dio media vuelta.

"¡Perdóname, Seiya!" Seiya paró al haber sentido un par de brazos abrazarle por la espalda. "Comencemos de nuevo…juro que –" Seiya giro, liberándose del abrazo en el acto. De nuevo mostró una sonrisa trasnochada. Una que le decía lo mucho que había gastado ya las otras. En un acto sorpresivo, Seiya levanto su índice hasta colocarlo en los labios secos de quien le pedía una nueva oportunidad, la mujer que él quiso convertir en especial; su esposa. Michiru continuaba llorando, era pesar por no poder ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle la razón de su equivocación.

Él claramente no quería escuchar lo mismo de nuevo, lo dejo saber a través de su mirada. No era él. No era ella. Eran ambos. Ambos se equivocaron lo suficiente. "Se termino, Michiru." Esas tres palabras causaron temblores en las rodillas de quien también se cubrió el rostro llorando incontrolablemente. Seiya la detuvo por los brazos antes de que se dejara caer completamente. "Michiru, por favor."

"¡No!" Quería tontamente pensar que el haber dormido en otra cama, con otro hombre, no era para ella razón suficiente para terminar lo que con tanto esfuerzo construyo a lo largo de todo lo que tuvo que esperar. Grito de nuevo, desesperada. Ella no quería escuchar tanto como no quería dejarlo ir. Ella lo convirtió en parte esencial de su vida; lo convirtió en _su_ vida. "¡Perdóname, Seiya!" Pidió de nuevo, dejando que él continuara impidiéndole caer.

"Michiru." Con esfuerzo la levanto y la llevo a la cama, ya que ella continuaba resistiéndose e intentando derribarse. "Michiru." La llamo por segunda vez ayudándola a sentarse en la cama al ella continuar murmurando incoherencias. "¡Michiru!" Termino agitándola, regresándola a la realidad. Michiru calló y lo miro aun sollozando. "Lo siento." Expreso antes de soltarla.

Pero Michiru lo tomo de la camisa antes de que él quisiera irse de nuevo. "N – No, Seiya. Será diferente, te aseguro que será diferente. ¿Qué hay de lo que prometimos? Puedo explicar lo de anoche. Y – yo quería llegar. Y – yo quería –"

Seiya supo que quizás había sido precipitado, quizás no el mejor momento para decir lo que dijo, pero después de todo su cabeza no piensa coherentemente al aun mantener las repercusiones de la noche anterior. "Perdóname." No supo porque lo dijo, pero lo hizo. No estaba seguro de haber querido pedirle perdón, sobretodo sabiendo que esta vez no había sido él, pero quizás solo lo hizo por el momento que le hacia pasar. "Me duchare y empacare."

"¿Empacar?" Michiru levanto su rostro aun gimoteando. "¿A dónde iras? ¿Por qué tan –?" Enmudeció. Su rostro desesperado de inmediato se transformo en uno sorpresivo. Inesperadamente se puso de pie y sorprendiéndolo, abofeteo ambas mejillas del hombre que no hizo nada para detenerla. "¡Me engañaste! ¿Esta fue tu excusa para correr a sus brazos? ¡Eres detestable, Seiya! ¿Tan solo esperaste a que yo me equivocara para suplicarle lastima? ¿Y ella? ¡Es una maldita hipócrita, una inmoral, una pe –!"

"¡Cállate!" Su paciencia llego al limite al estar apunto de escuchar lo ultimo. La tomo por los hombros agitándola para que callara, claramente pudo ver en su rostro que la lastimaba. "Te equivocas…Fui _yo_ quien le suplico." La soltó haciendo que ella cayera de nuevo en la cama. "¿No te das cuenta? No se trata de haberte esperado anoche con todo lo que tú hubieses deseado para arreglar una relación. No es de ayer, no es de hoy. ¡Es de siempre!" Extendió los brazos, mostrando su desesperación. "No sirve mantener esta relación con las estúpidas discusiones con las que constantemente vivimos. No sirve una relación que no se puede salvar. Lo sabes, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. El cariño ya no es suficiente para continuar con este matrimonio. No es ella; soy yo. Soy yo el único culpable, si es así como quieres verlo, solamente yo…pero no vuelvas a mencionarla."

Michiru comenzó a mover la cabeza. "¿No mencionarla…cuando ha sido su único nombre lo que hizo trizas nuestro matrimonio? ¿Cómo pretendes que no la mencione, Seiya, si ante tus ojos ella es todo lo que yo no puedo ser? ¡Que fácil es para ti cambiar de vida como cambiar de calcetines! Que fácil es tomar tus cosas y entrar en esa casa con el pie derecho, como si lo que dejaras atrás no significara nada, como si lo que _yo_ he hecho y dejado por ti valiera tan poco. ¿Soy eso para ti, Seiya?"

Inevitablemente, Seiya bajo el rostro esquivando el de ella. "Es que no signi –…no es lo que tú –…ella no esta –…" Suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué intentaba darle una explicación? ¿Por qué no podía tomar una maleta y salir de ahí como si realmente ella no le importara? Estaba agotado, aun podía sentir el dolor de su cuello al haber dormido en una incomoda posición. "Creo, Michiru, que esta vez tanto tú como yo fallamos. Podré culparme todo lo que desees, podré quizás pedirte perdón por todo lo que te echo sufrir, incluso..." Se arrodillo frente a ella para poder ver directamente sus ojos. "…podría pedirte una explicación por la ausencia de anoche." Lo vio. Vio la sorpresa e inclusive le pareció ver una chispa de temor en los ojos delante a él. "Nos hemos fallado mutuamente. Yo no soy mejor, ni tú eres mejor. Me equivoque, pero tu también te equivocaste. No quiero hacerte daño, no me permitas hacerte daño." Le tomo la mano. "Tú significas en mi vida ese algo que me gustaría conservar como un hermoso recuerdo. Y si de algo te sirve…" Suspiro besando la mano que sostenía. "…Perdóname Michiru por todo el daño que te he hecho y por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Se que no es suficiente pero perdóname…por favor."

Sin mas, Seiya se puso de pie soltando la mano que había sostenido y se dirigió a la salida decidido a no mirar atrás porque sabía que regresaría hasta querer escuchar de ella una aceptación a la decisión que él tomo solo; el divorcio. Pero extrañamente, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, Seiya dejo caer un par de lágrimas. Nunca fue su intención herirla como acababa de hacerlo.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Al levantar el rostro, al final del pasillo, Seiya encontró el rostro decepcionado de su único hermano. Era uno que le decía que tan equivocado estaba, sin necesidad de palabras. Camino hacia él. "No ahora." Cruzo los brazos dándose paso para bajar.

Yaten bajo siguiéndolo. "No me hubiese gustado ser testigo de esto. Aun creo que quizás estas cometiendo un error."

A eso Seiya volteo molesto. "¡Basta, Yaten! Te equivocas si piensas que tus estúpidos consejos son lo que mas necesito ahora. Nunca te dije como vivir tu vida, así como tampoco pienso hacerlo nunca. Y por la misma razón… ¡No te metas en lo que no tiene que importarte!" Era enojo y Yaten se convirtió en ese blanco para poder desquitar lo que no pudo allá arriba. "No necesito tus palabras de hombre sabelotodo. Eres una patética excusa de madurez. Con justa razón Mina termino dejándote, por ser un hombre inseg –" Su frase fue cortada junto con su labio inferior, al haber sido golpeado con la fuerza del puño de su hermano. Sin embargo, Seiya rió. "A comparación tuya…" Limpio el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a resbalar. "…yo si soy capaz de remediar mis errores. Para ti…tu único error eres tú."

El puño de Yaten continuaba forzándose al él salir de la casa azotando la puerta tras él. Fue hasta que escucho el fuerte golpe de la puerta que Seiya pudo reaccionar a lo que había dicho. Quizás nunca fue su intención, pero tampoco necesitaba escuchar de su propio hermano lo que quizás él mismo quiere ignorar. No, nunca fue su intención herirlo, mucho menos a un día de su partida. Impulso y fura; mala combinación. Casi enseguida subió de nuevo a cumplir lo que había dicho para terminar de salir de ahí.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"¡Sorpresa!" Con brazos extendidos y una sonrisa que parecía no querer deshacer, la recién llegada espero a ser recibida como ella esperaba. "Sorpresa." Bajo los brazos, pero continuaba manteniendo esa singular sonrisa. "¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Agito una mano frente el rostro de su amiga. "¿Sorpresa?" En ese instante deshizo sonrisa.

"Mi – Mina." Basto un par de parpadeos para que Serena pudiera reaccionar. "¡Mina!" Estuvo por abrazarla, pero Mina se lo impidió poniendo su mano de por medio.

"¡Whoa! Un segundo pequeña, ¿Qué fue eso?" No fue más necesario mantener la mano en el aire ya que Serena había retrocedido. "Siempre pensé que te alegraría verme atravesando tu puerta, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué cambio? ¿Me perdí de algo?"

"¿Qué? No, claro que no. Tan solo me sorprendes. Ayer hablamos y apenas discutías de todo lo que tenias que hacer para venir y esto es tan sorpresivo, tan –" Pudo ver en el rostro de su amiga su titubeo. "¡Bienvenida, Mina!" Abrió los brazos para recibirla, pero Mina cruzo los suyos indignada.

"¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?" No era molestia, solo quizás consternación por sentirse fuera de las que posiblemente eran nuevas noticias.

"¡Mama-Mina!" Serena estuvo por abrir la boca, pero la llegada inesperada del niño interrumpió toda intención.

Mina abrazo afectuosamente a quien se lanzo a sus brazos. "Es bueno saber que _alguien_ si me extraño." Cargo al pequeño. "Y dime, Zik, ¿Qué es eso que tu mama oculta?"

Zik rió ante la pregunta mientras intentaba bajar de los brazos de Mina. Serena encogió los hombros en cuanto el niño la vio. Mina estuvo por decir algo ante lo que considero sospechoso. "¡Mi papa viene a vivir aquí!" El grito regocijado del pequeño la hizo abrir y cerrar la boca más de una vez.

"¡¿Qué?!"

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Michiru corrió a la ventana al haber escuchado en auto encenderse. Era una sola maleta la que pudo ver en su mano para subirla a la cajuela. Por alguna razón imagino que él entraría de nuevo a esa habitación y diría algo, cualquier cosa, pero al parecer no quiso decir más después de haberle pedido perdón. Ella misma comenzaba a dudar en si realmente era todo lo que se podían decir entre ellos. Se encontró llorando de nuevo al verse reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Pero ella aun necesitaba decirle tanto.

Sin querer pensarlo bien, corrió hacia la puerta para bajar de la misma manera. Aun necesitaba decirle tanto. "¡Seiya!" Desesperada abrió la puerta gritando su nombre, pero él ya había acelerado. Aun sollozante se abrazo a si misma. Todo lo que ella era lo era por él, para él. Abatida, se dejo caer no importándole ser observada por quienes pasaban. Era ella, simplemente ella.

•

Existía aquel a quien deseaba culpar por todo. Deseaba urgentemente encontrar alguien que le quitase ese gran peso y él se convirtió en ese alguien al haber sido culpable por todo lo que ella tontamente escucho. Toco tres veces más a la puerta, pero aun no había señales de querer ser abierta. "Señora Kou." Michiru volteo al escuchar el seudónimo con el que en poco tiempo quizás no pueda volver a ser llamada. "Imaginamos que no vendría hoy. Su esposo llamo informando que se sentía indispuesta. ¿Se siente mejor?"

Michiru frunció el ceño. ¿Seiya había llamado para excusarla? "Me siento mejor, gracias." Mintió rápidamente. De nuevo regreso la mirada a la puerta que tocaba con anterioridad. "¿El huésped de esta habitación informo si saldría?" Intento que eso sonara como suele hacerlo en una regularidad básica.

La mujer delante de ella movió la cabeza mientras acomodaba las sabanas que traía en brazos para que no cayeran. "El huésped que ocupaba esta habitación dejo el hotel esta mañana."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Se que no debí y por eso te pido una disculpa." Yaten cerró la maleta que tenia sobre la cama al haber escuchado eso, volteo. "Si, como lo escuchaste. En realidad no quiero que te vayas de esta manera, al menos no cuando se que te costo mucho trabajo venir. Discúlpame por lo que dije."

Yaten movió la cabeza. "No." Se sentó. "No es lo que dijiste, sino cuanta razón tuviste. Es cierto, no debí meterme en esto. Se que nunca intentaste meterte en mi vida, no debí haber echo lo contrario. No importa lo que yo pueda ver, aunque quiera gritarte todos los errores que estas cometiendo."

Seiya suspiro tirándose en uno de los tres sillones. "Lo se." Confeso. "Pero yo _quiero_ cometer estos errores. Yo _necesito_ cometer estos errores. Se que si te pido que me entiendas no podrías hacerlo y tampoco pretendo que lo hagas. Solo quiero que olvides todo esto. Mañana te vas y no se cuanto tiempo pasara para que volvamos a vernos. Déjame equivocarme…" Pauso. "…Aunque sea de nuevo. Yo necesito esto, he esperado tanto por esto. Siempre espere por ella y quiero finalmente satisfacer esa necesidad."

Yaten pudo ver ese algo que a Seiya le faltaba. Sonrió a pesar de los errores que continuaba viendo en su hermano. Sonrió porque pudo ver una sonrisa diferente. "Me gustaría despedirme de ellos antes de irme." Aun a pesar de todo, cuanto deseaba decirle el gran error en el que se estaba cegando. "Se lo prometí al pequeño." Intentaba morder su labio para no tener que interferir en lo que causaría una discusión igual o peor a la que sucedió horas atrás.

Seiya sonrió cruzando los brazos. Claramente podía ver la batalla interna de la que su hermano intentaba armarse de paciencia. Espero. Sabía que en cualquier segundo Yaten explotaría, nunca fue bueno reteniendo lo que pensaba. Pero para su sorpresa Yaten no hizo nada más que expresarse con una sonrisa. "Dilo."

Yaten movió la cabeza. "Vamos, quiero estar de regreso a tiempo para dormir lo suficiente, será un largo viaje." Él sabía que si comenzaba no tendría intenciones de parar. Seiya no se movió. "Me resulta increíble tu manera de pensar." Comenzó. Seiya asintió, queriendo darle a entender que también lo sabía. "Ella tiene razón, ¿Cómo puedes cambiar de vida de esa manera? ¿Cómo puedes –?" Quería continuar, pero de nuevo titubeo. Él mismo se propuso no volver a hacer esto, pero la mirada significativa de Seiya era una franca. Cansado de su propia batalla, Yaten ultimo por suspirar. "Tendré que ducharme antes de irnos."

Seiya encogió los hombros. "Tengo tiempo pero no todo del mundo. Apresúrate."

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X**

¡_**Hola**_!

Diría Marisa: "Ya le tengo matarile a esta historia". XD En dos capítulos más por fin término esta historia, ya también es justo porque desde capítulos anteriores se comenzaba a ver lo que ya era inevitable.

¡Gracias por continuar acompañándome y sobre todo por sus siempre lindisimos reviews! n.n

_**.•. **__**Serenity**_ •_**Kou**__** .•.**_


	14. Entrañable Inquisición

**X – x – X – x – X**

**.•.** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**PÉRFIDO**_ **.•.**

**X – x – X – x – X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X – x – X – x – X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XIV**_** •**

**X – x – X – x – X**

**:•:** _**ENTRAÑABLE**_ _**INQUISICIÓN**_ **:•:**

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

Yaten no es exactamente el tipo de hombre que pueda callar lo que piensa, pero eran momentos como este que dudaba de todo lo que ya ha dicho. No era en realidad una escena fuera de lo común, fuera de la regularidad cualquiera, pero si era diferente. Se trataba de su hermano después de todo. Él mismo desconocía todo lo diferente que puede llegar a ser y cuanto no puede callar al tener a su primogénito entre sus brazos. Quizás inconscientemente se trataba de todo lo que él mismo en un futuro desearía llegar a realizar.

A unos cuantos pasos, Serena le sonreía a él dándole la bienvenida. "¿Algo de tomar?" Le pregunto minutos después. Yaten movió la cabeza rechazando el ofrecimiento. Estuvo por sonreír, pero no quiso hacerlo por no querer mostrar todo eso que Seiya muestra con una sola sonrisa. Y era una sonrisa cualquiera.

"Serena, ya termine de arreglar mis cosas pero no encuentro el –" Mina enmudeció una vez que llego al ultimo escalón. Casi al instante miro a su rubia amiga de manera extraña. "¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?" Yaten reacciono a la pregunta saliendo de su pequeño trance. Él quiso preguntar lo mismo pero las palabras le fueron arrebatadas. "Te advierto que si estas aquí para arreglar algo has perdido el tiempo." Levanto la frente mostrándose indignada.

Seiya y Serena se miraron, él mismo no entendía de que hablaban, tanto como no entendía que hacia Mina ahí. "¿Pasamos al comedor?" Pregunto Serena haciéndose la desentendida.

"Yo si, pero prefiero hacerlo sola después." Hablando, Mina se dispuso a subir de nuevo, evadiendo miradas.

"Eso es lo mas infantil que te he escuchado decir y eso que creí haber escuchado todo." Mina paro. "No te molestes porque ni siquiera estoy aquí por ti." Los labios de Mina se abrieron pero palabras no hubo. "Es simple casualidad." Serena fue la primera en sonreír creyendo que eso se trataba de nada más que de una simple broma pero en cuanto estuvo por decir algo, Yaten no tenía intenciones de parar. "Después de pensarlo mucho concluí que no valía la pena regresar e intentar explicar de nuevo. Eres demasiado impaciente."

Seiya bajo a Zik de sus brazos. Él mismo imaginaba que su hermano solo bromeaba pero el rostro de Yaten decía lo contrario. "Ese abrazo fue simple compasión." Mina, tan seria como herida, intentaba mantener su frente en alto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Pero yo no creo en casualidades…" Yaten, sorprendiendo a todos, comenzó a reír. "Es mas, les voy a hacer un favor a ustedes y deberían agradecerlo enormemente." Sonrió tanto a Serena como a Seiya y de inmediato hizo lo mismo con Mina segundos después. "Es mas, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por su felicidad."

Seiya rió, no entendiendo pero si encontrando el lado gracioso de lo de acababa de escuchar. "¿Quieres tiempo?" Yaten de inmediato negó. "Hola, Mina, me da gusto saludarte de nuevo."

La mirada de Mina para Seiya fue desconfiada. "A mi no me alegra. A pesar de que pareces ser el mismo, yo no puedo olvidar que en este momento mi estúpido hermano esta tomando un avión para intentar 'rescatar' lo que cree que puede rescatar."

"¿Qué?" Serena de inmediato reacciono a eso. "¿Hoy?"

Mina asintió. "Si, esta noche."

Seiya regreso su atención a Yaten. "Rápido, lo que sea."

"¿Quieres esperar? No soy bueno para esto. Pero esta bien, creo que entre mas rápido mejor." Suspiro. "Mina, es verdad que no creo mucho en coincidencias y por eso pienso que el estar ambos aquí no es una." De nuevo pasuso suspirando. "Quizás me reprenderé por esto después, pero si no lo hago no podré saber si hice lo correcto."

"Habla ya, ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?"

Yaten gruño por la interrupción. "Quizás no tengo mucho pe –…bueno en realidad si tengo mucho, en fin ese no es el caso. Siempre he pensado que las coincidencias son una tontería por eso quiero verlo como una señal quizás."

"Al punto, al punto." Seiya impacientaba.

Yaten de nuevo lo miro reprobante. Exhalo. "Quiero que te vayas conmigo, Mina." De todos los presentes, Seiya fue el único que sonrió ampliamente. "¿Qué dices?"

"No te preocupes, Mina, yo bajare tus maletas."

"¡Seiya!" Serena le miro molesta. "Mina creo que esta decisión es tan tuya como el respeto que nosotros tendremos para aceptar lo que decidas. Solo quiero que no olvides todo el apoyo que tendrás de mi parte." Mina le sonrió en agradecimiento. Serena comenzó a empujar a Seiya y tomo la mano de Zik para dar la privacidad que su amiga merecía.

"¿Por qué si ellos lo quieren lograr nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo?" Pregunto Yaten una vez que se encontraron solos. "En realidad no recuerdo bien quien tuvo mas culpa en esta relación, solo se que quiero remediar lo que no me atreví años atrás."

"Lo de ellos es diferente. Aunque tu hermano continua siendo un gran amigo, no puedo olvidar que por su culpa mi hermano nunca pudo ser feliz con Serena. No quiero culpar a nadie porque ni siquiera podría estar en los zapatos de ella, pero muy bien la vi llorar muchas veces por él. Lo tuyo fue diferente. Tú no hiciste ningún sacrificio como lo hizo Serena para alejarte. De nuevo pensaste solo en ti."

"Esta bien, supongamos que soy yo el único culpable y que nada de lo que pasaba con nosotros tenia ningún efecto, pero eso ya no es presente. Quiero que me respondas con la verdad porque no soy bueno para esto así como tampoco pretenderé rogarte toda la tarde."

Mina frunció el seño. "Eres demasiado poco romántico. ¿Cómo pretendes que alguien te quiera así?"

"¿Me quieres tú así?" Ella enmudeció. "Porque yo te sigo queriendo tal y como eres."

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

"Claro que no pero tampoco quiero que de un momento a otro vuelva a pasar algo absurdo por tu cabeza y termines desapareciendo con él de nuevo." Serena acaricio el cabello del niño que prestaba más atención a lo que comía. "¿Lo quieres pensar?" Pregunto Seiya al ver el rostro quizás confuso de Serena.

Ella de inmediato lo miro al escuchar eso. "Claro que no, pero tampoco hubiese deseado que sucediera de esta manera." Seiya asintió entendiendo. "Yo siempre he querido tenerte conmigo." Sus mejillas al instante ruborizaron. Él no respondió a pesar de haberlo querido, tan solo se acerco y acaricio de igual manera el cabello del niño que les sonrió aceptando el mimo de ambos. Serena segundos después miro hacia la puerta. "Espero que puedan resolver ese algo que ambos desean tanto."

Seiya regreso a su asiento. "Yo solo espero que Yaten termine convenciéndola."

"Tu solo quieres que se vaya, no te importa si lo hace feliz."

Tomando una uva, Seiya de nuevo se enfoco en ella. "Claro que me importa, es mi hermano."

Serena tomo el asiento a su costado. "Hablo de Mina. Tú no sabes todo lo que ella me apoyo durante esos momentos difíciles. Si existe alguien a quien no tendría con que pagar su gratitud…ese alguien seria Mina…" Pasuso de momento y lo miro detenidamente. "…Y Darien."

Seiya estuvo por tomar una segunda uva, pero se detuvo en el proceso. "¿En especial?" Serena asintió. "¿Agradecimiento o…?" Esperó a que ella completara, pero Serena no lo hizo. "¿Pero no importa, verdad?"

Serena acerco su rostro lo suficiente para que Zik continuara no prestando atención. "Me iba a casar." Susurro cerca de su oído. Riendo retrocedió. "¿Puedes imaginarlo?" Continúo riendo al ver el rostro de Seiya. "Yo podría hablar de él todo el día, ¿Quieres saberlo todo?"

Seiya de inmediato tomo otra uva del platillo en el centro de la mesa y la llevo a los labios de Serena. "Realmente sabes como arruinar la diversión." Se levanto mientras Serena comenzaba a reír.

Una vez calmando sus enormes deseos de continuar riendo, Serena se levanto también. "¿Quieres dejar de hacer esto?" Se detuvo detrás de él mientras Seiya observaba por la pequeña rendija de la puerta. "Ni siquiera están ahí."

"¡Shh! Pero se escucha lo que dicen." Para su comodidad ladeo el rostro dejando su oreja pegada en la abertura de la puerta.

"¿Qué dicen?" Curioseo Serena enganchándose a su brazo. "¿Ya le dijo que si?"

Seiya olvido de momento los susurros que vagamente podía escuchar para bajar el rostro. "Imagine que estabas interesada en que se quedara." Tomo su mano aprovechando que ella abrazaba su brazo.

Serena sonrió apretando la mano con la que él tomaba la suya. "Solo dije que estaba agradecida." Bromeo jugueteando con sus dedos mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en uno al otro.

Seiya rió. "Yo sabia que tú también querías que se fuera."

"No digas eso." Fingió indignación apretando su mano con fuerza queriendo que doliera pero el intento fue inútil. "Solo quiero que sea feliz. Quiero que olvide todo y que sea egoísta con el mundo si con eso puede tener a quien quiere a su lado."

"¿Estas tú siendo egoísta?" Sus dedos acariciaron los de ella ante la pregunta.

Serena bajo el rostro viendo su mano dentro de la de él. "Mucho." Susurro. "Nunca quise serlo."

"Pero yo quiero que seas egoísta. Quiero que seas tan egoísta como lo estoy siendo yo." El rostro de Serena se levanto observando con claridad lo que él le regalaba con una mirada. "Seamos egoístas juntos."

De nuevo Serena apretó su mano pero esta vez fue para reafirmar el si que sus labios susurraban. Seiya sonrió a eso y olvidando los vagos susurros de una conversación que aun no tenían clara, se movió para poder soltar su mano y enseguida rodear sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Gracias por todo lo que me das." Le susurro al oído.

Serena de inmediato correspondió el abrazo. "Siempre desee tenerte por siempre conmigo." Su voz quebradiza se intentaba perder en el pecho en el que había recargado su rostro. "Siempre."

"¡Termine!"

Quizás habían olvidado que no estaban solos y de inmediato miraron a la razón de su interrupción. Ambos se miraron mientras en sus rostros aparecían un par de sonrisas divertidas.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

"Romanticismo. Yo quiero romanticismo y un hombre que pueda tener el tiempo que tú no quieres tener."

"¿Quieres continuar con una lista interminable?" Quizás ya cansado de escuchar lo mismo, Yaten cruzo los brazos mostrando su molestia. "¿Es esta tu ultima decisión?"

Mina estuvo por abrir la boca pero de inmediato la cerro no sabiendo claramente que responder. "¡Mama-Mina!" Ambos voltearon al escuchar el grito. Zik llego corriendo a los brazos de Mina. "No te vayas. Si te vas, ¿Quién va a ser mi mama?" Mina rió imaginando encontrar eso gracioso. "No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que por siempre te quedes con mi mama, mi papa y conmigo. Quiero que me sirvas el desayuno todos los días y me lleves a la escuela. Mi papa dice que podrás ayudar en la casa y que lo mejor de todo será que nunca tendrás una familia porque serás una mujer amargada…pero sobre todo que jugaremos todos los días. ¿No es eso genial, mama-mina?"

Yaten carcajeo. "¿No es eso genial? Te acaban de ofrecer toda una vida. Los Kous somos bien conocidos por saber colocar las palabras correctas en todo momento."

"Eso no funciona contigo. ¿Has pensado que quizás eres adoptado?"

Zik batallo un poco para bajar de los brazos de Mina. "Oh, mama-Mina, mi papa dijo que te apresures para comer y después laves los trastos." Yaten continúo riendo al escuchar eso.

Mina pellizco levemente la mejilla del pequeño. "Ya te veré llorando por no tenerme cerca."

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Yaten, después de varios minutos de silencio, se atrevió a levantar su copa. "Por ustedes, para que puedan ser lo que desean."

Seiya de inmediato comenzó a mover su índice. "No, no, por ustedes…por…por tener nuestras propias razones." Rió.

Mina se cruzo de brazos. "Seiya a cada segundo me haces aun mas imposible el ignorarte." Serena soltó una risita. "Y no sabes cuanto gusto me daría que en este momento –" Silencio al escuchar el timbre. Sonrió."Sonrara el timbre."

Serena se levanto del sillón. En unos cuantos pasos llego a la puerta pero de momento se detuvo antes de abrir. Los otros tres que la observaban esperaban a que se moviera.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, Mina salto de su lugar. "¡Darien, llegaste!" Llego directo a abrazarlo. "Pasa, ¿Puede pasar, verdad Serena?" Serena sonrió asintiendo dudosa.

Yaten se puso de pie, contrario a Seiya que tan solo recargo ambas manos detrás de su nuca. "¿Llegue en un mal momento?" La sonrisa con la que Darien llego desvaneció al haber visto la escena. De inmediato giro para ver a Serena. "Creo que quise dar una sorpresa en un mal momento." Serena le sonrió, no sabiendo en realidad que decir.

"¡Darien!" Todos al instante se congelaron literalmente en el momento que Zik corrió escaleras abajo para llegar a lanzarse a los brazos que le recibieron abiertamente. "Te extrañe mucho."

Fue ese instante en el que Seiya se puso de pie mostrando algo en su rostro que ya no era tranquilidad. Serena noto eso pero quiso pretender ignorarlo. "Darien, que sorpresa. Mina dijo que llegarías…mas nunca menciono que lo harías ahora." La mirada que le dirigió a su amiga fue una molesta. "Veras, no es que sea un mal momento pero –"

"Si, es un mal momento." La mirada molesta de Seiya continuaba enfocándose en el niño que continuaba abrazando al recién llegado. "Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Por qué no te vas?"

Serena vio a Darien abrir los labios, quizás dispuesto a responder. "Te acompañare de regreso al donde te estés hospedando, Darien." Tomo sus llaves de la pequeña mesita junto al sillón. Por alguna razón temía que de un momento a otro señalara algo diciendo que era su maleta y que tenia planeado quedarse ahí. Bajo a Zik de los brazos de Darien e hizo todo lo inhumano por no voltear a ver a Seiya, cuya mirada sentía tan atrayente como un imán. No pudo decir nada porque comenzó a empujar a Darien fuera de la puerta con ella siguiendo hasta cerrar tras de ella.

Seiya lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Mina. "Tu nombre comienza a estar en mi lista negra."

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

No hacia mucho tiempo que habían salido de la casa pero si parecía una eternidad el silencio que había entre ambos. "¿Viven juntos?" No era exactamente con lo que él quería romper el silencio, pero la pregunta consumía su interior. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Se que nunca dijiste que esperara por ti, pero lo hice a pesar de no habérmelo pedido. Pero quizás estoy concluyendo demasiado rápido y solo estaba ahí para visitar a Zik, ¿Es eso, verdad?"

"No quiero hablar de él. Quiero saber como has estado tú. Como pudiste ver, Zik te extraño mucho. Adora su escuela y constantemente habla de sus amigos."

"¿Se divorcio?" Él solo deseaba que esas dudas se le respondieran antes de volverse loco ante la inquisición. "¿Esta en proceso de separación? Solo quiero asegurarme que eres completamente feliz. ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos? ¿Es…es un pérfido?"

Serena le sonrió tan simpática como siempre supo hacerlo. "¿Recuerdas la noche que te pedí quedarte conmigo?" Lo vio sonreír así como de inmediato asentir. "¿Llamaríamos eso un error?"

Darien se detuvo. "Claro que no. ¿Lo crees tú?"

Serena movió la cabeza. "Yo te quiero, Darien y por eso no podría arrepentirme de todo lo que por tantos años quisiste ofrecerme a mi y a mi hijo. Gracias al conocerte mi vida no se convirtió en una pesadez. Y juro que yo hubiese dado todo, absolutamente todo, solo para corresponder tus sentimientos. Te quiero demasiado…" Pauso bajando el rostro. "…pero a él lo amo."

"¿Fue solo eso? ¿Gracias al agradecimiento fuiste capaz de acostarte conmigo? ¿Y de nuevo quieres estar con él como si lo nuestro no significara nada? ¿Qué pasara cuando él lo sepa?"

La sonrisa de Serena amplio. "No me importa y si quieres ser tu quien se lo diga puedes hacerlo porque de mi no lo escuchara. Y aun a pesar de saberlo, entre nosotros ya ha sucedido tanto que podría asegurar que en este momento lo que ya quedo atrás no cambiara lo que queremos comenzar a construir."

Después de varios segundos, Darien se atrevió a tomar su mano. "No quise que lo vieras de esa manera. Solo quería que entendieras todo lo que significas para mí. Siempre he querido que seas feliz a pesar de haber querido ser egoísta." Serena inevitablemente soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar eso, recordando lo que había quedado detrás de la puerta de su cocina. "Me gustaría que supieras cuanto te quiero."

"Y lo se, Darien. Lo se tanto como Zik sabe cuanto lo quieres." Dudo en continuar. "Aunque quisiera pedirte la que quizás pueda ser la petición mas difícil que nunca nadie podría llegar a –"

"¿Me pedirás que me case contigo?" Queriendo bromear, Darien sonrió tomando ambas manos de quien no pudo sonreír como él lo estaba haciendo. "Escucha, Serena, no importa lo que tu y yo en este momento podamos estar 'terminando', si es que podría usar esa definición, yo nunca...escucha esto bien…" Le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara. "…nunca podría dejar de tener contacto con él ya que Zik significa una parte importante en mi vida, ni siquiera porque tu me hubieses pedido que no lo viera jamás." Serena partió sus labios para quizás agradecer, pero él rápido bajo para sellarlos con los suyos. Fueron solo segundos los que sus labios presionaron los de ella, segundos que él quiso valorar por siempre.

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

Darien espero hasta que Serena desapareciera detrás de la entrada del hotel. Él hubiese deseado que su visita sorpresa no le estuviera causando dolor pero lo único que deseaba ahora era volver a tomar la maleta con la que llego ahí para regresar a casa. Al dar media vuelta, no vio exactamente hacia donde iba hasta que estuvo por tropezar con una mujer que tampoco sabia exactamente hacia donde iba.

"Lo siento." Se disculpo ella de inmediato.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" No era consternación por saber de alguna herida porque claramente ninguno de los dos cayó. La pregunta fue por haber visto sus ojos hinchados. Ella inútilmente intento sonreír en el momento que llevo unos cuantos cabellos aguamarinos detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos parecían no poder llorar más, pero aun así lo hicieron. Él de alguna manera pudo ver su pena. "¿Le sentiría mejor una taza de café?" Ofreció señalando el camino hacia el restaurante. Era simple amabilidad.

•

**X – x – X – x – X**

•

•

Serena se detuvo al haber visto el carro cerca de donde ella estuvo por atravesar. Quizás lo hubiese visto antes si no hubiera estado tan distraída. Pero en realidad no era el auto, sino quien estaba recargado en el. Parecía esperar pacientemente cruzado de brazos. Sonriendo se acerco a él. "¿Me seguiste?"

Seiya de inmediato negó con la cabeza. "Sabia que no tendrías como regresar a casa."

"Caminaría."

"Ya caminaste lo suficiente con él." Extendió su mano para que ella la tomara. Si algo pasaba por su mente en el momento no era cuestionar lo que no quería saber. Solo quería que ella tomara su mano para asegurarse que realmente estaba ahí. "Pero eso no fue todo." Sonriendo, Serena tomo la mano que se le ofrecía. "Mañana se van."

"Lo se." Cruzo sus dedos con los de él.

"Mina tenia planeado venir esta noche para hablar con su hermano." Serena asintió, entendiendo. "Yaten nunca ha sido muy bueno cuando de niños se trata." Serena arqueo una ceja, no segura de entender eso. "Y yo no quiero que su estadía de esta noche sea desperdiciada." Sonrió. "Estoy seguro que no objetara por pasar esta noche cuidando a su sobrino, ¿Qué opinas?"

"No entiendo, ¿Quieres que se quede esta noche en casa?"

Seiya rió a principio, segundos después comenzó a mover la cabeza. "No quiero llegar esta noche a casa y quiero que tú seas mi cómplice. Quiero decirte todo lo que no puedo decir aquí. ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo esta noche?"

Serena de nuevo sonrió en el momento que comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del hombre que no quería soltar su mano. "No." Jugueteo con su cabello. "Quiero que seas tú quien me robe esta noche."

Seiya se inclino para asegurarse de tomar una mejor posición y levantarla hasta sentarla en el la parte frontal del carro. "¿Tendré que pedir permiso?" Ella de inmediato movió la cabeza. "No planeaba." Con ambas manos sostuvo suavemente su cuello para acercarla.

Serena dejo sus parpados caer impacientemente esperando el roce de los labios que por nadie en este momento dejaría volver a probar otros. Instintivamente abrió un ojo pero no fue para ver el rostro que se acercaba al suyo con enorme ternura. "¡Mira eso, Seiya!" Impresionada señalo lo que estaba cortando la inspiración de ambos. Seiya giro para ver lo que se le señalaba. "¡Es una estrella fugaz!" Exclamo emocionada. "¡Rápido, pide un deseo!" La petición hizo que Seiya volteara de nuevo a verla. Ella cerró los ojos, quizás pidiendo su deseo. Al abrir sus ojos, Serena encontró los de Seiya sobre ella. "¿No pedirás un deseo?" No era tristeza pero si desilusión por saber que él siempre creyó en eso.

Para su sorpresa, Seiya comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No lo necesito." Tomando su antigua posición la acerco a él hasta reposar su frente en la de ella, acercando sus labios en el proceso. "Ustedes ya se hicieron realidad."

• _**FIN**_ •

•

•

**X – x – X – x – X**** – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X**

¡_**Hola**_!

¡Yeah! Una menos y queda una. n.n

Lo se, dije en el capitulo anterior que serian dos capítulos mas pero después decidí _¿Para que darle largas?_ Así que decidí cambiarlo a un capitulo ya que si no lo hacia hubiese tardado eternidades en subir el ultimo capitulo. Además todo lo que necesitaba para cerrar la historia cupo muy bien en este capitulo. n.n

Para mi es siempre un placer tenerlos visitando mis historias. Y ahora, como ya lo he hecho en pasadas historias, quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado a lo largo de EP y por todos sus muy lindos comentarios ya que debo confesar que la inspiración con respecto a esta historia se fue por un tubo pero finalmente pude terminarla. Tampoco voy a decir que fue un martirio ya que yo adoro a todas mis historias, solo fue la terrible falta de inspiración. u.u

Pero por sobre todo… _¡Gracias por darme la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo!_ n.n

_**¡Hasta **__**pronto!**_

.•. _**Serenity**_ • _**Kou**_ .•.


End file.
